In The End The Abused Get Healed
by Fallenangelqueen
Summary: SEQUEL. For Logan, life can't be better, and more complicated. Suddenly, things get way out of hand and Logan is in danger. Carlos could finally be way over his head this time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N  
>Sequel to In The End The Abuse Are Loved<br>There will be errors, I apologize, and I'm once again typing on an iPod.  
>But for my lovey-dovey friend, BTRobsession, thank you for uploading my chapters so I dedicate all the chapters she uploads until I can upload my own.<strong>

**Sorry it was late )**

**I do not, unfortunately, own any of the BTR members *cries***

**Logan's POV**

I groaned and woke up, blinking as the sunlight spilled through our window and across my face, heating up my cheeks. I rolled over onto my side and sighed, opening my heavy eyelids and looking around, smiling. I was grateful and happy to wake up in this room every morning.

I yawned and lifted up my hand, smiling at the silver ring that glittered with three diamonds on my hand.  
>My engagement ring was amazing, and I loved it.<p>

Carlos had bought me the ring two weeks after school ended, as a small celebration that it was finally summer. I smiled and sat up, yawning as I stretched. My back popped and I smiled, swinging my legs out of the bed. I smiled as I stood, stark naked from my bed romping last night. I walked over and stood in front of the floor length mirror. I smiled when I saw myself, blushing at the same time, because Carlos was right.

I WAS beautiful.

I felt a bit conceded, and I hung my head in embarrassment. I smiled and fiddled with my ring, before I walked over and slipped a pair of grey sweatpants over my thin legs. I smile again as I left the room, continuing down the stairs. I walked into the foyer, and then continued into the living room were I found my fiancé and beloved sitting on the couch.

Carlos was staring at the TV screen, which was playing the news, and he had his laptop in his lap. I could see he was worried.

It was summer now, the beginning of June. In the middle of March, I was kidnapped and beaten by another gang leader in the Minneapolis area. He was trying to take down Carlos, trying to get back on top.

There was a huge fight, which ended up with a lot of gang members wounded and the other gang leader dead. Carlos was trying to do everything to get me back, and the fight ended up happening in a bad place and everyone was careless.

We were discovered.

And now tons of people, including one of Carlos's closest friends and probably his best right hand man, James, were now going to court, and most probably jail for the murder and fighting. Carlos was researching, looking up with anything that could get his men out of this.  
>He couldn't find anything.<p>

And the stress was taking a toll on him.

I sighed, not knowing what to do. Carlos had a lawyer for nearly everyone that was going to court, and now all he needed was evidence or something, anything!, that could get them out of this situation. I felt horrible. I wish I could find something to get him out of this. I walked around the couch and sat beside him.

He sighed and draped his arm around me, pulling me close and pressing a kiss to my head.

"you okay, baby?"

He nodded and sighed again, rubbing his eyes.

"been up since seven, still can't find shit. They have so much on us, Loges."

I bit my lip.

"what do they have?"

"they have witnesses to a few guys fighting, most of them my guys, along with blood samples from around the buildings, bullet casings, and people being checked into the hospital with random bullet wounds and bruises and other wounds you can't just get falling out of a tree. And then Wayne-Wayne is still missing." he pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

Wayne-Wayne was the one who kidnapped me. Carlos hated bringing him up, because he always remembered how awful his time was when I was somewhere, unknown. He thought I was dead at a few points. But, he managed to get Wayne-Wayne alone, and stabbed him, and threw him out of the top story of a building.

Last I heard about the topic, Wayne-Wayne was wrapped in a tarp and buried nearly fifteen feet under ground out in a random part of the forest. His body would probably never be found.

They had to pick up Dak, Wayne-Wayne's so pronounced "boyfriend", to deal with him. Carlos ordered a few guys to make sure he never spoke of Wayne-Wayne again. Last time I checked, though, he didn't even (italic) remember Wayne-Wayne. I reminded myself later on to never mention or even (italic) ask about what they did to him.

I shook a little and pressed myself closer to Carlos.

"I guess...this throws the wedding plans off a bit." I chuckled a little. But Carlos's mouth didn't even move, he didn't even twitch. I sighed and bent down, scooping up our puppy. I kissed Poptart and watched her give me a look with those huge eyes of hers.

Carlos sighed and stood, making me watch him as he left. I felt a bit hurt, because I was just trying to cheer my Carlos up, and he was ignoring me. I sighed and pressed myself into the couch, letting my puppy sit on my stomach. I stroked her soft fur and sighed.

I hoped he could find something.

**Carlos POV**

I took my laptop and went to my study down the hall. I hated leaving Logan hanging but I needed to find something. The polica had ordered we go to court in a few weeks and while at it, I had already heard from a few people on my side that the police were checking out our backgrounds and our homes. I had to find something fast.

The more I thought about it, the less I came up with. What could we use as an excuse? My mind throbbed and I groaned, reaching into my desk for a painkiler for my headache. I popped it dry and leaned back, rubbing at my temples.

I had nothing. And this was all I could think about lately. I heard a few padding footsteps and a warm weight sat on my lap. I opened my eyes and looked up at the sight of my lovely Logan. His gorgeous brown eyes made my heart sink when I realized how little attention I was paying to him.

I trace my hands down his bare chest.

"I'm sorry, baby. I wish I had started paying attention to you more often. It's just this-"

He shook his head.

"it's fine. Baby, I get it. I just wish that you could find something to cheer you up, take your mind a little of the court case."

I sighed and sat forward a little, pressed kiss to Logan's chest before leaning back.

"I know. I wish there was something I could do to take your mind off of it."

I chuckled as his fingers went to my hoodie, unzipping it and tugging it off. I sat up, holding Logan close so he was straddling me.

"yeah, but I'll just be focused on it half an hour later."

I sucked at his neck, making him tug off my hoodie and yank at my shirt. I peppered his chest with kisses and chuckled as I watched the puppy dance around on the ground and yap at us. Logan pulled us apart and grabbed my shirt, yanking it off. He grinded his hips down and my cock came to life. I was hard and

Logan knew it.

I needed him. I moaned as he grabbed my hair, tugging on it as I thrusted up. He whimpered, but then laughed, giving me that so naughty, sexy smile.  
>My hands went to his ass and I tugged at his sweatpants, trailing my fingers over his skin.<p>

"thirty minutes?" Logan chuckled and he continued grinding down, his hands attacking my sweatpants.

"we got enough time." he whispered.

For the next twenty-five minutes, my mind was taken off the court case.

Okay, there it is.  
>I'm still working on it but hopefully the next chapter will be longer and more detailed. Hope ya liked it.<p>

Love, FAQ


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**  
><strong>Ehhh still working on this story could use some ideas for the trial! I have a few but lol anyways...<strong>  
><strong>Here ya go.<strong>

**Logans POV**

The next day, I was lounging outside. Carlos had an in-ground pool outside, and it was barely ever warm here in Minnesota, so I took whatever I got. I was draped in a pair of white and blue swim trunks, and floating on a raft in the middle of the pool.

A slight wind blew over me and I twitched. I really had nothing to do nowadays. I sighed as I stepped off the raft, sinking into the water, up to my waist. I climbed out of the pool and dried myself off with a towel before heading inside.

I listened intently for a moment, giving a depressing sigh when I heard Carlos clicking the keys on his laptop andhis voice echoed gently as he spoke on the phone. I yanked the strings on my swimming trunks and they dropped to the floor. I slid on a pair of black sweatpants and scooped up my whimpering puppy.

I plopped myself on the couch, and flipped through the tv channels. I couldn't focus on anything, though, because my thoughts kept revolving back to the Latino.

He barely slept anymore, he was always trying to find ways to get out of the court case. I felt horrible and I tried my hardest to keep him reassured and relaxed. I cooked him food, well I did that anyway, but I cooked him whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

I would drag him to bed, seducing him just to get him to sleep at least for a few hours. It made my legs a little numb after so many times but it was for him. I had to force him to get in the damn shower all the time.

I sighed and rubbed my puppies head, watching her jump around on the couch. Her little tail wagge and she was yapping. I smiled and rubbed her little head. The doorbell rang, and I watched her ears perk up. A knock came to the door and Poptart startled, barking her little head off. I sighed and stood, walking to the door and unlocking it. I pulled it open slowly, still a bit nervous after my kidnapping.

It was Myranda. I smiled at the prescence of the familar blonde and I opened the door wider.

"hey."

"hey back." she smiled and pushed her hands into her pockets of her hoodie. She wore light denim shorts and a white hoodie zipped up to mid point of her cleavage. She wore black flip flops and her hair was in a pony tail. She wore only mascara, nothing else.

Not the average Myranda I knew. She looked a little pale, and I noticed she held a donut in one hand.

"c-can I come in?"

I nodded quickly and let her in, taking note of her awkward behavior. I quirked an eyebrow at her as she walked past me. She kept her hands in her pocket and took a big bite on her donut.

"is Carlos here?"

I nodded and poked my head down the hallway. I didn't hear him talking.

"yeah, and I don't think he's very busy. Is it important?"

I watched her bite her bottom lip and she fiddled with the crumbs on her snack.

"um kind of."

"okay go ahead." she smiled at me and padded down the hallway. She gently shut the door behind her. It was quiet, except for the murmur of their voices. I sighed and turned the tv up, rubbing my puppy and trying to get Poptart to relax a little. It was quiet and nice.

BANG!

I jumped and turned around to see Myranda stomping out, her cheeks were red and she was rubbing her eyes. Mascara was leaking down under her eyes and I felt horrible. I stood quickly, looking down the hallway. Carlos slammed the door shut and I jumped back.

"damn what did you do?"

I looked at her, watching her wipe her eyes.

"it's nothing. But look I gotta...I gotta have some time off from this gang activity. I'll be back...maybe." she wiped her eyes and I walked over to hug her.

"well...call me anytime,okay? I'm here for you...whatever you're dealing with." she nodded and we hugged. My eyes sprung open a little at the small bump I felt under her hoodie. I knew Myranda by now to know she was thin and liked to keep her frame thin. But as soon as I felt that bump, she pulled away and I was still a little shocked.

"bye Logan." she left quickly, and I could hear her tires squeal as she pulled out of the driveway. I suddenly wondered what had gone on in that room.

**Carlos POV**

I was a bit surprise when Myranda came in.

I haven't seen her for almost a month, and when she stepped in, looking like she did, I kinda didn't know what to say. I smiled, though.

"hey girl, haven't seen ya in a while. What's going on?"

"nothing. Carlos I need to talk to you." I watched her lace her fingers together over the belly of her huge hoodie and I frowned.

"you okay?"

She shook her head gently.

"Carlos I...I just gotta let it out. I quit."

I sat there for a moment. Then, I laughed. I barked out a huge laughed before I looked at her and stopped, seeing her serious face.

"you're...you're fucking serious?"

She nodded gently.

"Nuh-uh." I frowned and stood up. I slammed my hands down and growled.

"Carlos!" she hushed.

"no! Since when did you become such a pussy? Huh! Did that little boyfriend of yours," my voice was laced with venom," turn you soft?"

I could feel my anger rising. This girl was one of my best. And suddenly she's just quitting? I didn't even know what I was saying as I marched around my desk and up to her.

"what? Did you decide to become his little bitch now? Did he soften you?"

Tears ran down her face as I screamed at her. Suddenly, her hand came up and she smacked me. I stared at the wall for a moment before I turned back to see her face scared and looking like she was about to throw up.

Which she did, all beside my feet.

"get out." I hissed.

"C-Carlos I'm sorry-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I screamed.

She began sobbing, shocking me even further as she opened the door and left. I slammed the door behind her and threw a punch into the wall, not even caring as I sat down in my chair. I sighed and pinched my nose as I shut my laptop and slid down even more. The comfortable position made me warm and I felt lethargic as I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXX

The ringing of the doorbell made me sit up, awake.

But I guess it was a good thing, because it hit me, like a punch. I got it. It came to me! How I was gonna get through this trial. I smiled and hurriedly jotting down a few things on a slip of paper and I stuffed it into my pocket as I left my office. Logan was sitting up on the couch, obviously awoken from his own nap.

Poptart was growling and yapping at the door, but I shushed her and opened the door. There stood a police officer. I growled a little as he gave me a bright, fake smile.

"Hello, Mr. Garcia. Are you busy?"

"not really." As soon as the police officer steps inside and introduces himself as Officer Harris, my anger bubbles. I know I'm the last one on the list of suspects to be checked, and it's just because I'm very well known and the stupid fuckers think their gonna get something on me.

Pfft, I'm not that stupid.

"Carlos? Who's there?" I watched as Logan steps into the foyer and he stares at the officer with a sick look.

"ah, and who's this, ?" that fake smile again makes me want to wrap my fingers around his throat and strangle him until he's purple in the face.

"my partner." I grab Logan and hold him close.

"he some sort of business partner?"

"obviously not." I growl and I see a little look of disgust pass over his face. Logan sees this and squeezes me, stopping me as I twitch my fingers.

"well, I'm here to just...check a few things out. Okay?"

I roll my eyes as he inspects my living room, frowning when he sees how normal my house in. People can take a look at my house and think,"this guy isn't dangerous at all." well I don't think that how my house is designed is how someone describes someone else. I keep it how I want, clean and tidy.

I follow the officer into my office and he sneers at the vomit on my floor. Which I forgot to clean up... I give him a fake smile as he gags.

"sorry I guess the dog got sick."

He nods.

"well, may I look at your basment?" I sneer at him.

"I don't think you need to look anywhere else. Obviously you're not goig to find anything."

"hmm."

He leaves the room and I follow him, grabbing Logan as we follow him upstairs. He checks in my other study up there, moving books and opening drawers, and he even goes as far as to open my computer. When he finds it locked, he turns it off and turns to leave the room, stomping the carpeted floor for any places were I would store things under the floorboards. I'm not stupid, though.

I've been through things like this enough to know what I get to keep in my house and what I don't. Officer Harris pulls out a gun in the last drawer in my study, but he sees the faked paper I keep under it that "claims" it's my grandfathers. He gives a sigh and walks back out into the hallway.

"well I guess that's fine for now."

I sneer because I realize he's a homophobic and won't go near my bedroom.

As I guide him to the door, I watch Poptart snag and bite at his jeans. He shoos her away but I could see he was pissed. I smirked when he pulled out quickly and left, then I turned to see a very pale Logan.

"Carlos...I really doubt we're still going to be able to get past this."

"nuh uh. Here ya go babe." I hand him the slip of paper that has my ideas on it. My fiancé is smart, thank god, and I watch as his jaw drops.

"think this will work?"

"babe-" I pull him close and kiss him," I KNOW this will work."

"you discussed this with James yet?"

I shake my head.

"Not till tomorrow."

I pick up Logan and i support him by holding him under his ass. I squeeze his cheeks and I kiss him.

"do I get a gift for being smart?"

"not until you clean that puke up before the dog gets to it."

"dammit."

**A/N**  
><strong>What's carlos's plans? Find out next time!<strong>  
><strong>Bye! <strong>  
><strong>Love FAQ<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N  
>Okay so what's Carlos's plan? Let's find out!<strong>

**Carlos POV  
><strong>  
>the next morning it took me a while to wake up.<br>When I did I noticed why. It was only seven in the morning. I groaned and pressed a pillow to my face.  
>"I see somebody's awake."<br>I turned and smiled at Logan, before I suddenly noticed he was rolled over on his side and staring not at my face, but lower. I sat up and looked down to see I had morning wood.  
>"Oh well good thing you're here."<br>I chuckled. Logan laughed at me before he reached under the covers, and I felt his chilly hand reach under my boxers. He gripped my boner and started furiously jacking me off. I groaned and threw my head back.  
>I was amazed at how skilled my little Logie had become. He was a sexy little vixen that continued to amaze me. Suddenly he threw the blankets over his head and I felt him move down, his mouth suddenly surrounding my hard cock. I groaned and thrusted up, listening to him gag just a bit. He bobbed his head up and down, making me come closer to my climax. I groaned and shot my cum down his mouth, feeling his throat move as he swallowed it and came back up.<br>I kissed him as he crawled over me, sliding my hands down his body until they rested on his ass. I kissed him again and again, until I finally rolled us over and began a very hot make out. I couldn't get enough of him lately. I wish I could spend days at a time in bed with him, nothing but us. I would caress every area on his body, mark him as mine every night until everyone got the point of who he belonged to. I wanted it, so badly. I knew I couldn't just drop everything and spend a few days hiding though. Not now.  
>When we parted for air, he smiled and caressed my cheek.<br>"you awake now?"  
>"yes...is your ass still hurting?"<br>"forget about it." Logan chuckled. I smiled deviously and pressed my hand to his cheek digging my nails into his skin. I squeezed his face hard until he looked squished. He grimaces in pain.  
>"are you sure you wanna go there with me Logie? I can do things to you that will remind you who I am." I felt a shiver pass through him, making me sigh in happiness. My sexy little vixen.<br>"s-sorry C-Carlos."  
>"hmph." I kissed him and stood up, stretching and yawning as I made my way to the shower.<br>"so...what are we doing today, Carlos?" i sighed as I realized the fun was over and things were serious now.  
>"we need to go see James."<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I carried Logan through the hospital on my back, because he complained about his legs hurting. I was gonna make him walk, but then I figured I could tease him a little. I squeezed his legs and thighs, making my hands go up to his ass as I carried him.  
>I heard him squeak and I chuckled to myself. I set him down when I got to James's room, putting Logan down to slide open the glass door and step inside. James lay on the hospital bed, his lower abdomen looking much more healed, with only a few stitches across it. James had gotten shot at that big fight, and he was minutes from dying when he was taken to the hospital.<br>He'd been in here, healing and being treated. Unfortunately, he was handcuffed to the bed. He sighed, but gave us a small smile when we came in.  
>"hey. Haven't seen ya around for a while."<br>I nod at him, and then sit in the chair next to his bed. Kendall slips into the room a moment later and stands next to Logan.  
>"James, the court trial is next week. Have you thought up anything to say?"<br>"no, because I've been focused on this damn bullet wound. It hurt like a bitch." he grimaced a little as he slowly sat forward. I gave him a small grin as I sit forward.  
>"I have."<br>"you have?" Kendall looks faithful all of a sudden. I realize how worried he probably feels right now, but I ignore him and turn back to James.  
>"look remember the area they police investigated? I remember that I have a warehouse for some prostitutes to meet up over there, and since their all doing it at the legal age and on their own account, it isn't illegal. We could say some guys selling coke and trying to pay off for the hookers,we found them over there, and that we tried to get them out, but instead, they pulled a gun. And then we chased down the drug dealer, who shot you," I watch James give a small smile," and we tried telling them to get out. That's what started the fight."<br>James frowned for a moment, but then grinned.  
>"dude that's the best bullshit lie I've ever heard."<br>"but what about Wayne-Wayne? Don't they have his blood or something on file as evidence?" we all look at Logan and he bites his bottom lip, chewing it between his teeth.  
>"Nah all they know is he went missing around that time, but I got that settled,too,don't worry. All we do is tell them he owes me a lot of cash and he skirted off somewhere and is hiding."<br>"what happens if they never find him?"  
>"they probably won't. No one's gotten calls to find him and he's not included much in this court case. No one is gonna spill that he's dead or was even there." Kendall speaks up.<br>"after killing him, I'm pretty sure his shitheads ain't gonna man up and tell the judge what happened. So, for now we're in the clear."  
>I smirked and leaned back in the chair. I watched as Kendall sat down on the other side of James and thought about it for a moment.<br>"we...we might be able to pull it off." he smiled and took James's hand in his. I smiled and leaned over to grab Logan and yank him into my lap. He smiled as I did but blushed when he realized the warmth from his ass was giving me a little "problem" and my "problem" was pressing against his ass.  
>"so who else knows?" I looked at James and ran my fingers through my hair.<br>"only you and Kendall."  
>Kendall nodded and James tightened his fingers around Kendall"s hand.<br>"you better tell everyone the same thin you told us...because if we don't have it right, we could be read through like a book." I nodded to show them I understood and I stood up, grabbing Logan so he wouldn't fall to the ground.  
>"so when do you get released?" james blinked before looking at Kendall.<br>"he forgot. You get out tomorrow, James."  
>"oh, thanks." james smiled and i watched kendall blush a little and look away.<br>"Come over tomorrow and we'll discuss it more intently." We chatted for a little while more until I realized I have to leave and tell everyone else.

Logan's POV

When we got home, Carlos headed upstairs to his other study to make a few calls while I stayed downstairs to feed my dog. Poptart sniffed at me before turning and padding towards her food. She gobbled it before laying down and slumbering. I rolled my eyes, because she was lovable but lazy. I plan to teach her tricks one day just not now.  
>I sighed and flopped down on the couch, not bothering to turn on the TV. I hated summer. I never did anything and it bored me. I suddenly wondered about Myranda and I wondered if Carlos had told her yet. They'd been pissed at each other last time they spoke, so I decided he hadn't. I checked my watch to see if I could drive over and meet up with her real quick, but I saw how late it was and by the time I'd get there she'd probably be sleeping.<br>Ha, Myranda, sleeping at only nine at night? I chuckled to myself and walked upstairs, already feeling worn out. I could go see her tomorrow. I yanked on some clothes and climbed into bed. I let my eyes slip close and soon enough I was snoring.  
>Around midnight I heard Carlos slide into bed and I curled around him when he settled.<br>"hey baby." he whispered. I smiled and slung an arm around him.  
>"you finished telling everybody?"<br>"yea their comin' over ta discuss it tomorrow."  
>I nodded and sighed into his chest. He ruffled my hair before gently gripping it.<br>"Logie, god ya laying on me weird..." my eyes sprung open when I felt his erection spring up and I rolled away.  
>"nuh-uh, go screw yourself." I muttered before closing my eyes. I felt Carlos grab me hard, making me squeal as he lifted me up and into his lap. He squeezed my hips, digging his fingernails in, making me cry out and cover my mouth.<br>"o-oow! Carlos!" but I stopped when he leaned forward and started mouthing at my nipple. I groaned when he licked around it, but then he stopped and bit it.  
>"OW FUCK!" I screamed. He chuckled and moved to my other one, licking it. I groaned again, hating what he could do to me. All my blood rushed to my groin when I felt his cock grow hard and press against my ass. He grabbed the hem of my boxers and sweatpants, yanking them down. He did the same to himself before turning back to me. I refused to stand and let him take off my clothes. I refuse to-<br>Carlos lifts me up and yanks my pants down to my ankles.  
>Dammit! I cursed myself as Carlos grabbed the lube, still holding me in place. He kicked the covers back and squirted some all over his cock. He tossed the almost empty bottle away and grabs me, making me bend a little.<br>I question myself as he bends me over to meet his chest, but suddenly he pushes inside of me and I screamed. Even though it hasn't been stretched, I was still open enough from the last few days that he thrusted inside of me immediately.  
>I screamed and sat back up, regretting letting him do this. I began shaking as he stretched my anal walls. It hurt like a bitch and I bit my knukle to try and stop myself from screaming. Carlos thrusted up a few times before he leaned forward and licked the shell of my earlobe. I moaned and shivered. He pushed in until he was completley filling me.<br>"c-Carlos-!"  
>"do you think you can take ALL of me in? Huh, baby? HUH?" he emphasized by gripping my hips. I grimaced a little and glanced down. I had no clue what he was talking about, but then I looked down and realized only half of his large cock was inside of me. My eyes widened and I looked at him.<br>"C-Carlos d-don't!" but he grabbed me and began trying to push me down further. I felt him rub my prostate over and over and oh god the feeling made my dick throb. The pain mixed with my pleasure and the expierence was amazing. I sat back up and sunk down until my ass rested on the base of his penis.  
>"oh-oh..ah...Carlos...m-Move!" Carlos thrusted straight up, into my prostate and I screamed.<br>"FUCK YES! YES!" he began ramming, gripping my hips as he practically shoved himself inside of my body.  
>"AH! C-CARLOS! H-HARDER!" Carlos gripped as hard as he could, making my legs go a little numb as he gripped my hip bones. He leaned forward and bit, deep into my hip bone.<br>"OW!" but I gripped his hair and continued bouncing up and down, shaking as he rammed in and out. Suddenly, I'm flipped. My chest meets the mattress and Carlos is pounding me from behind. My whole back aches and tingles as he grips my body, pounding. I feel him tease my hole with his finger and I cry out.  
>"ah...fuck yes Logan..." he growls. It turns me on so much more. I feel my cock twitch and it hurts. He picks up his pace, going faster and faster, in, out,in,out. It feels like heaven. My eyes roll back when he rubs the head of my penis.<br>"Ca-Carlos!"  
>"God yes you make me so fucking hot...FUCK!" Carlos screams as he flips us again, wasting no time to throw my legs over his shoulder and continue pounding. We're slicked in sweat and Carlos's eyes are dark with lust.<br>"f-fuck you look hot, Logie."  
>"ugh, Carlos...I-I-yes right there! I love you so much! YES AGAIN!" I arch my back as Carlos thrusts in and out. He places kisses all over my stomach when I did.<br>"love you too Logie."  
>"F-fuckkk! I'm c-coming!"<br>"oh god me too!" Carlos grips my hips and sinks in balls deep. He pushes against my prostate and I scream, arching my back and sqeeuzing my ass as I do. I squirt all over Carlos, up and down his torso. Carlos growls as he releases, deep inside of me. I feel the liquid trickle out and I sigh as Carlos falls over on me. We're both panting, but I grab him and next thing I know, we're making out, rubbing and twisting our tongues together. He bites my lip, but I moan and ignore it. He trails down my cheek, to my jaw and then my neck. I feel hum sucking and then-  
>"o-ow..." he bites hard and licks to soothe the area. I know im gonna have a huge hickey and my hips arent going to look great either. He kisses me then rolls over, curling his arm aroun me as I scoot close.<br>"f-fuck...god I wanna take you over for round two."  
>I chuckle and kiss a finger lying near my face.<br>"nope."  
>"ya know I could do without your permission, like I just did.". I blush and turn away.<br>"goodnight Carlos."  
>"goodnight babe."<p>

**A/N  
>Sorry the sex scene was thrown in but lol I think my readers deserved it.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N  
>Sorry this was late! Trying to update as fast as possible! Kind of hard to do when I don't have a laptop : also I thought this would be longer so I apologize.  
>Anyways here ya go.<strong>

**Carlos POV**

I sighed and glanced around my large garage. I had four cars inside around us, a white Cadillac, a black mustang,a dark blue corvette, and for worse situations, I had a kind of shitty mustang. I had two black motorcycles I rather enjoyed, and two ATVs.  
>I glanced around and suddenly wondered if it was a good idea to meet in here. I shook it off, though, as all the people I knew that had been found out about during the fight started filtering in, opening my door and walking in. James and Kendall came in last, James wobbling a little. I noticed he had a crutch and I raised an eyebrow. Kendall supported him and made sure he wouldn't disturb me.<br>"Look, because some of y'all fucked up," I glanced around with narrowed eyes and watched a few guys lower their heads," we got the fucking pigs, and possibly jailtime hanging o'er our heads. So, look, we gotta come up with some excuse, some shit-ass lie that'll keep the pigs off our backs until we can sort all of this shit out." I narrowed my eyes and looked around again, before going back to what I was saying.  
>"And look, this court thing is coming up pretty fast. So we gotta figure out what we gonna do."<br>"Carlos, you've got some ideas don't ya?" James said. He stood a little taller, leaning on his crutch before slumping a little. I nodded at him and turned to stare at a few people, turning to stare at everyone in a circle.  
>"yea. 'N I think it might work."<br>"tell us!" someone, Bobby or Joey or something, shouted. I shot him a glare and sat down on the side of one of my bikes. I crossed my arms.  
>"Aiight, Samantha," I pointed at the same blonde chick I had used to help me find Logan.<br>"look, find anything you can, videos or pictures. I wan' 'em deleted. As in gone foreva."(1) Sam nodded her head and I turned to look at a few other guys. I looked at another guy, Ricky. He was tall, with a bit smaller build than mine, and thick black curls. He was a weapons and DNA expert and shit I had, just in case.  
>"Yo, Ricky, I want 'chu to find out what evidence those pigs got on us. Find those guns, ge rid of anything else. And try and get rid of as much crap they got."<br>"on it." he said. I faced everyone this time.  
>"Aiight, look I know a few of y'all here that might be going to court, but I'm just gonna tell all of you's." I narrowed my eyes a little again, watching as they tensed. It made me laugh how tense they were around me.<br>"Cool, got you guys awake, now, look. A place the pigs collected evidence from is the only place they can pin on us with the tiny amount of shit they got. And that place happened to be next door to one of the warehouses I own. So look, it's simple, we tell them the few guys that are getting up on stand to say they were just dealing with a few crack-heads hanging around my place, doing shit they clearly did NOT need to do. One pulled a gun and that set off events." I looked back at Sam.  
>"Find the guys the pigs found, delete any records of them having connections to any sort a gang."<br>"want me to add drugs to their lists and take off the gang instead?" she asked.  
>"yeah, yeah that'll work. Now for the rest of ya's," I looked at them," stay outta trouble." I smirked as I turned and walked out of the garage, leaving the group down there to chatter and leave by themselves. I walked up the stairs and into my house, sighing. I felt tired. I'm guessing the stress is starting to take a toll on me. I ran a hand through my hair and lied down on the couch, kicking my boots off.<br>I had nothing to do now. My first thought was to turn on the TV, but after a while that would get boring. I wasn't hungry. I didn't feel like doing anything, and pumping some iron was out of the question; I already did three hours of that this morning, and I felt too tired to do it anymore today.  
>"Logan!" no answer. "Logan!" still no answer. I frowned.<br>"where the fuck is he-LOGAN!" I growled. I heard Logan's feet stomp across the ceiling quickly and I heard a door getting open.  
>"What? What is it Carlos?" Logan ran down the stairs and into the foyer, skidding into the living room. He had a worried look on his face and stared at me.<br>"Are you okay?" he glanced around and looked back at me. I smiled and yanked my T-shirt off my head, motioning for him to come closer. Once he did, I grabbed his hips, and I started nibbling on his hip.  
>"O-ooh C-Carlos?"<br>"mmmm Logie..." I traveled over and popped the button on his jeans. I felt him start to grow hard and I smiled.  
>"Carloooossss..." he groaned as I rubbed the bulge in his pants. I yanked him down and twisted us around, flipping us so he lay underneath me.<br>"Logie-bear mmmm... I want sex..." I moaned. He groaned and I frowned.  
>"Logan?"<br>"No. Not today I gotta go out and do some errands." I frowned deeper and gripped his hips harder. Logan gasped in pain.  
>"o-Ow! Carlos that hurts!" he grabbed my hands, and I let go. He wiped his eyes and I noticed the deep red handprints I had embedded in his hips. I kissed his cheek and I gave him a look.<br>"hey sorry, baby. I didn't mean to...it's just..." but he stroked my cheek.  
>"Stress. I get it. Look, I gotta go run some errands. Just...relax,okay?" he stood, buttoning his pants again. I sighed and watched him grab the boots I had kicked off and pull them on, my feet a bit bigger than his. He yanked on a jacket by the front door and he grabbed the keys.<br>"I'll be back later, babe."  
>Then the door shut behind him<p>

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Logans POV**

I didn't really have a bunch of errands to do; I just needed to get out of the house. Carlos was starting to drive me insane a bit. I still loved him, but I just needed a little time away from him.  
>So I decided to go visit a good friend I hadn't seen in a while.<p>

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I looked up at the duplexes I had arrived at and smiled. It looked a lot better than the last one, with a few blooming bushes outside.  
>I locked the car and made my way up to the porch, knocking on the front door. I heard a TV turn off and a person stood slowly. Ever since I was abducted, my senses have been a bit better. I listened as they slowly padded to the door.<br>"Hello? Who is it?"  
>"A person knocking on your door." I chuckled, knowing the blonde didn't like my smart-ass sarcasm.<br>"Logan?" the door opened a little and I watched the pale face, with a large blue eye appear.  
>"Hi,Myranda." Myranda opened the door a bit wider, only showing her face and chest a little. She gave me a small smile, but then it left.<br>"Hey, look Logan c-can you come back...another time?" she bit her lip and I raised an eyebrow.  
>"you okay?"<br>"yeah...actually n-no." she started to close the door, but I put a hand on it. She stopped immediatley and looked at me with wide eyes.  
>"Please, Logan just go."<br>"give me a reason first." I frowned, and watched her face scrunch up a little. She seemed like she was going to cry, which was rare to see. But if Myranda was begging me to leave, obviously something was wrong.  
>"I...can't."<br>"let me in." I said, a little too darkly. she started shaking a little and slowly opened the door. I stared at her in shock when she did. She wore tiny grey boxer shorts,her hair was in a pony-tail, and she had on a see-through white spaghetti strap tank top.  
>And underneath that tank top, was her very recognizable, very noticable, baby bump.<p>

**A/N sorry it was short. And I apologize for the cliff hanger :P  
>(1) tell me, lol if I'm doing this right, trying to make Carlos's gangster talk right :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

A/N  
>Sorry for the wait.<br>Smut in this chapter is dedicated to Sega385  
>Logan's POV<p>

I stared in shock a little, even though the effect of it was starting to wear off. Myranda had finally let me in, and I settled into a black recliner she had. She had left the room and returned, her boxers changed to knee-length black sweatpants, and a thick-looking, white factory-knitted jacket. She draped it over her thin shoulders and sighed, sinking into the couch. She placed a hand on her belly and glanced at me.  
>The awkwardness of this situation was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.<br>I clasped my hands together,slowly.  
>"So", I coughed," um...how far along are you?" she looked at me, her face serious for a moment. Then it split into it's pretty smile, her body shaking a little as she laughed.<br>"Thats the best you can come up with?"  
>I shrugged.<br>"Maybe." she smiled a little and looked down, rubbing her belly.  
>"Im two months pregnant. Two months and half a week to be specific." she smiled, a blush turning her cheeks rosey. I was a little taken back. I had never seen Myranda like thiks before.<br>"So, now we're being specific?" she rolled her eyes at me.  
>"whatever, Logan. You're just-" suddenly she blinked and looked down at something. I looked around, but i couldnt find what she was looking at. Then she slowly moved closer and grabbed my hand.<br>"Oh, my god. Is this-is this an engagement ring?" I glanced down and smiled as she gazed at it. Then her face went red as she smiled a little too wide.  
>"Oh,my gooooddd! You're getting married!" we both squealed a little and hugged, her baby bump rubbing against my torso. She giggled as she pulled back.<br>"Gosh, these happy hormones are amazing." she grinned and I chuckled at her. Her grin turned into a glare.  
>"Hey! Stop it!" I laughed at her.<br>"sorry, it's kind of funny." she sighed and leaned back into the couch.  
>"yea guess so."<br>I coughed again and, once more, we were in silence. I tapped my fingers together.  
>"so...do you know how the babys dad is?" she glanced at me with a "Youre-fucking-with-me-right?" look.<br>"Yes. Course I do."  
>"does he know?" she nodded and gestures around the duplex.<br>"he bought this new apartment for us. Said it was in a better place."  
>"He lives here? With you?"<br>She gave me another look.  
>"sorry I just couldn't see you in a relationship." I held up my hands defensively and she laughed.<br>"yeah, guess so. But you just have to find that one special person." she smiled and gazed at something, her eyes going glassy, lost in her thoughts.  
>"He's so sweet. It's amazing, finding someone you're compatable with."<br>"Really?" I leaned forward, placing my hands on my knees. She blinked and looked at me.  
>"Yeah. He really listens to me. He pays attention to what I say, or do. And ever since he found out we were having a baby, he's so protective." she giggled again. I smiled.<br>"Do you do the same?"  
>"yes. I love listening to him. Especially those nights when we lay in bed and just talk. He doesn't ever beg for sex, unless we haven't done it in forever, and I want it,too of course," she chuckled,"he says he loves me for me."<br>I felt my heart warm a little.  
>"That is..." she arched an eyebrow at me," so sweet." she smiled and rubbed her belly.<br>"aw."  
>"What?" she stopped and looked at me.<br>"Nothing, I just like the fact you keep rubbing your belly." her whole face went red as she tugged the jacket around her, trying to hide her belly.  
>"No!" I leaned over quickly and grabbed her hands. She gave me a weird look but gasped when I slid my hands over her firm belly. I rubbed it and smiled wide.<br>"Any thoughts on names?" she looked down at me,a small smile turning her lips. Oh, my god she absolutely glowed from this pregnancy. With her blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked gorgeous. She shook her head.  
>"Not yet. We can't decide." she laughed. I smiled with her and continued rubbing her belly.<br>"So...I guess this means, you're not coming back." her face lowered a little.  
>"Well...I...I can't Logan. I-there's no way I could-I wouldn't be able to-I mean, dammit!" she pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned, placing her hand on her belly.<br>"Look, Logan, I can't. I'm-I mean, I'm going to be a mom." she said quietly. I smiled at her and she kissed my forehead.  
>"Sorry,Logan. But...I mean, it's my baby. I can't...it's gotta stay safe." I nodded.<br>"I understand." she placed her hand over mine, which still rubbed her belly. I smoothed my thumb over the thin tank-top she wore, feeling her warm skin.  
>"We'll stay friends, Logan. I'm not gonna just give up on life." she smiled at me again. We held hands as the front door opened. We both turned towards the person entering. I was a little shocked when I saw the tall, lanky male that she had been in the hospital with. He took a look at us and gave a small smile.<br>"Hi, Myranda." he nodded at me.  
>"Logan."<br>I stood up and walked towards him. I stuck out a hand.  
>"Hi. Nice to meet you. I never really caught your name." he grabbed my hand and gently shook it.<br>"John, or Johnny." I studied Johnny for a moment. He was the same guy who was forced to rape Myranda. I felt a little angry at that, but then I saw him glance towards Myranda. All I saw in his grey eyes was love, and admiration. I could see he truly loved her.  
>If you looked at him, though, he didn't seem like the type to hurt someone. He was tall, a few inches taller than James was, with lighter blonde hair than Kendall's, but with a small splash of some brown. He seemed thin, but I could see he owned a bit of muscle under his tee. His grey eyes resembled silver as he gazed at Myranda. He left my side and went to hers.<br>"You're...glowing." they smiled and she pecked his cheek. He looked at me as he placed his hand on her belly.  
>"Guess you figured us out." he smiled at me, and I nodded.<br>"Yea, I'm happy for you two."  
>"Dont tell anyone, okay?" she gave me a worried look and I nodded, leaning over to hug her. I shook Johnny's hand and smiled at them.<br>"I hope you guys have fun with it." I chuckled. I started to leave, but Myranda grabbed my hand.  
>"Wait! Logan, you're smart, right? I really haven't been able to go to the doctor. When wil I feel the baby start moving?" she looked excited, holding the bottom of her belly. I smiled, but small.<br>"Around the fifth month."  
>"Oh." she shrugged and hugged me.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I grabbed some groceries on the way home, making it look like I had actually done some errands. I opened the door and stepped into the foyer, kicking off the boots I yanked on that were Carlos's. I carried the groceries into the kitchen, where Carlos sat at the island.  
>He had no shirt on, his muscles smooth, his back curved in, and his muscles flexing beneathhus skin. He had three different notepads around him, filled with scribbles. He had important looking pieces of paper, court order forms and other items scattered around him. He gripped the back of his head and groaned.<br>I felt so bad for him. He seemed so stressed. I crossed the kitchen and set the grocery bags down, sliding my fingers down his back. He turned and his eyebrows raised a little.  
>"Finally you're back. What took you so long?" I shrugged.<br>"Traffic."  
>He smiled and grabbed hold of my hips, kissing them once more. He popped the button of my pants and smiled at me.<br>"Come on...please, baby?" I laughed and pushed him away.  
>"Go fuck yourself." his eyes went dark as he gripped my T-shirt in my hands.<br>"Id rather do you." he growled as he traveled up and nibbled at the bottom of my ribs. It felt different, so I moaned and gripped his hair.  
>"Ugh," he groaned when I tugged," we need new foreplay or something." he whispered. I stopped and pushed him away when he said that. I glared at him, watching his face go from all out furious to angry with a bit of shock.<br>"Ah, come on baby! Why'd you stop?" I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.  
>"Carlos, you basically just said I was boring!" his eyes went a ilttle wide at that. Then he burst out laughing.<br>"Ah,baby! I didn't mean that! Youre hot as fuck without trying, and sex with you...god, I bet everyone is jealous to be you. I just meant sometimes we might need to change it up." I rolled my eyes at him.  
>"Yea, whatever."<br>He sighed.  
>"come on, babe I didn't mean it." I groaned as he grabbed me again. He yanked me into his lap. He rubbed my crotch and I was forced to bite my lip.<br>"Carlos, stop it." I grunted. His hot breath appeared next to my ear.  
>"come on, baby you want this."<br>"N-No...I don't." he groaned and gently squeezed my growing erection.  
>"Logan, what does it take to get in your pants nowadays?" he chuckled.<br>The thought went out my lips before I had even thought it through.  
>"I wanna fuck you." Carlos stopped, his fingers stilled. I turned when he froze and I looked at him. His face was scrunched up, deep in thought, his eyes dark with lust and a bit furious. The famous Carlos Garcia, the badass of Minnesota, the gang leader everyone was scared of, and the famous heartbreaker, has NEVER had anal sex with someone else. Yes, he did the work, but no one had ever gone to town on him.<br>The thought revolved in my mind for a moment, making me realize how badly I wanted it. I swiveled around and I sat back down in his lap, rubbing his erection against mine.  
>"Carlos? Come on, think about it baby." I scooted closer so his erection was rubbing against my ass. He groaned and cupped my ass cheeks.<br>"no."  
>I groaned and leaned in to start nibbling on his neck. He let out a low groan in his throat.<br>"here, how about this. We get some drinks out, get drunk off our asses, I fuck you and then you can go to town on me all night long, and forget it in the morning." he groaned again as I nibbled and sucked. He sequeezed my hips.  
>"God...fucking sexy vixen..."<br>I pressed my ass down.  
>"you want this ass don't you?" I moaned in his ear.<br>"God fuck I do."  
>"damn baby come on it's only this once." I licked the shell of his ear, and felt his hard-on grow and press into my ass. He grabbed me, and stood up.<br>"fine just this once and we NEVER speak of it again!" he carried me upstairs. I chuckled as he threw me down on our bed, climbing over me and dry-humping me. I groaned and rubbed his shoulders as he peeled my jacke and shirt off, tossing them away.  
>"What happens if I do?" I whispered as he lifted my legs to hump me faster.<br>"I swear to god, I will strip you down, and tie you to this bed, and fuck you for days on end."  
>"Kinky. Does that involve spanking?"<br>"Ill beat your ass red."  
>"Anything else?" he groaned as he sucked and bit down on my neck.<br>"Ill shove a vibrator up your ass. And a fucking dildo."  
>"God maybe I should tell somebody."I grabbed him when he wasn't expecting and flipped us, so I sat on his legs. I rocked into him and smiled at his moans.<br>"You ready baby?"  
>"God we're not drunk yet. I really don't wanna remember this." he covered his red face and I smiled.<br>"Here let me go grab some drinks."  
>"Just grab the six-pack downstairs." I ran downstairs as fast as I could, running back up. I opened one, just drinking one. I wanted to remember this forever. I drained it as I handed the other five beers to Carlos. I usually don't drink, I hate how sick I get afterwards, but I'll only do it for Carlos. He drinks them fast, his eyes becoming unfocused quickly. I groan, because Im getting soft. My hard-on is starting to leave, so I quickly grab Carlos's sweatpants and tug them off. He groans.<br>"God, I'm drunk but still I feel sober. Just hurry and do it." I chuckle as he sits up and I stare down at his naked body, his huge erection. I grab him and pump it a few times, smiling as he moans.  
>"Fuck, please just let me fuck you, Logan."<br>I shook my head as I lifted his legs.  
>"Nope we had a deal." I looked at Carlos's beautiful twitching hole. Pink and it looked like it wanted to be fucked. I had the urge to taste it. I leaned forward and pressed my tongue to it.<br>"God! Logan!" Carlos gripped the sheets as I slicked up his hole, pushing my tongue inside it. I loved the taste of Carlos. It was so good. I sucked gently on the skin there, pulling the skin and grazing with my teeth. I listened to Carlos moan, and my dick ached in my pants. I stood on my knees and unbuttoned them, laying back to slip my pants off and toss them into a random pile.  
>"Logan." Carlos said through gritted teeth. I chuckled. I knew he wanted to get this over with. But I had something in mind for him. I held my dick inky hand and scooted forward on my knees until I was next to him.<br>"Carlos." he opened his eyes and gazed at my cock. I press my hips forward until my cock grazed his lips.  
>"Suck it. Get it wet." Carlos glared at me.<br>"Hell no."  
>I shrugged my shoulders.<br>"Fine take it dry." I started to move away and Carlos grabbed my hips, pulling me forward. He took my dick in his mouth. The warm heat felt so good, I started gently thrusting as Carlos used his tongue, slicking my dick up.  
>"Fuck, yes." I groaned. Carlos started bobbing his head, but I knew what he was trying to do. I pulled out and went back down, my dick dripping with saliva. I lifted Carlos's legs and looked at his face. He looked a little worried.<br>"Logan,come on baby don't-" he gasped as I pushed in. I nearly came right there. The tight muscles squeezed my cock, the heat felt amazing. It was as if someone had wrapped my dick in a heating blanket and turned it on high. I had the urge to thrust in as fast as I could, but I didn't want to hurt Carlos. I looked at him. He had an arm behind his head and his eyes were gently squeezed shut.  
>"Caflos you okay?"<br>"I swear just fuck me Logan." I sighed and thrusted in, making Carlos jump a little and groan. He gripped the bed sheets and I watched sweat beads roll down his head.  
>"G-God-there-again!" he frowned at me.<br>"NOW LOGAN!" I started thrusting in fast, making Carlos moan and groan. I smiled and continued going faster, keeping my eyes trainedon Carlos.  
>"F-Fuck! Logan! Yes!" he wrapped his legs around me and it gave me a better angle. I pounded harder, groaning as Carlos's tight heat continued squeezing me,his moans made my body shake, and the pheromones drifting through the air smelled amazing. God, i was amazed how much he seemed to like this. I gripped his hips and leaned close to bite down on his neck, leaving a beautiful hickey for me to admire tomorrow. Carlos grazed my back with his nails, digging them in and gently ripping the skin in some places, and I groaned. The bed squeaked and thumped against the wall, the beer bottles sliding off the bed and to the floor.<br>"Fuck! Logan! Make me cum!" I pounded harder then ever, feeling Carlos tighten around me. He squeezed me and I screamed, arching my back as I exploded inside him. Carlos let out a small scream and I watched as his eyes rolled back and he splashed my chest with his cum. I let out a groan and fell on top of him. He groaned as I pulled myself out of his hole.  
>"Baby, thank you so much." I leaned forward and kissed his lips. He wrapped his arms around me and slipped his tongue inside my mouth, turning it into a hot makeout.<br>Carlos's hands traveled to my ass and he squeezed my cheeks.  
>"welcome, baby. But remember, in a few minutes, this ass," he emphasized by lifting my cheeks a little," will be MINE."<br>"Whatever you want."

A/N  
>Meh ending sucked. Oh well hope you liked that smut ;)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N  
>Soooo sorry for not updating. But here it is. Review.<strong>

**Carlos POV**

I stifled a groan as Logan gently tightened my tie around my neck. I specifaclly spoke this tie for this occasion only.

"I hope everything goes fine." he mumbled.

I held his hand and kissed his forehead.

"It'll go fine, baby. Nothing'll happen." we nodded and I could see his stomach was doing flips. I hugged him as we opened the door and left, climbing into my car and leaving. Poptart was huddled in Logans arms, him being so nervous he need comfort from our dog. He rubbed her head and cooed to her as I pulled up in front of the courthouse.  
><strong><br>******BTR****BTR********

I sat at a table in front of where the judge would be. Everyone that was being testified and charged against was either standing behind me or sitting in the first two rows behind me. James and Kendall sat behind me, James in suit pants and a dress shirt, holding a crutch. I felt a little twang of guilt for the poor guy. But he would have to deal.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Corwin." the security guard called. Everyone stood as a sort of shirt and stout woman, with her dull brown and grey hair pulled back into a bun. She had a few wrinkles, but didn't look a day past forty-five. She climbed into the judge stand and hit her gavel.

"Case 3754, Carlos Garcia, and others included. Mr. Garcia and all others have been suspected of public violence, open gunfire in public, a suspected case of murder, and have been charged by the public and state of Minnesota. will start the case." she stopped and looked at a man in a grey suit.

He was tall, and looked to be around thirty. He straightened his tie and gave a really bullshiting smile to the judge. I was guessing hes the one lawyer for the state, here to press charges on me, call witnesses up, and claim items to put me in jail.

Fuck.

I heard a small animalistic whimper and I glanced out my peripheral vision to see Logan holding Poptart close. I doubt animals were allowed to be in a courtroom, but nobody was paying attention to anybody except me. They were all dying to see how I slid through the governments hands once again. I just chuckled to myself and supported my head on the desk with a few fingers on my left hand.

He stepped forward.

"Thank you judge,Corwin. I'm going to start by asking to the stand. I would like to ask him some questions."

I sighed and stood with a smirk, walking over to sit in the witness and suspect stand. He picked up a few documents and came forward.

"Tell me, -" I interrupted him.

"You can call me Carlos. It's fine." I gave him a sarcastic smile and I could see I pissed him off. He straightened his tie.

"MISTER Garcia, I would like to ask you where you were on March 17th, between the time of 2:30 PM, and 7:30 AM."

I shrugged.

"I was home with my boyfriend and my dog."

"Can you tell us what you were doing?" he gave me a smirk. I didn't sweat it though and I smiled sort of evilly.

"Welllll, I DOUBT you want me to be specific on WHAT I was doing." I heard a few disgusted sounds from the jury and I shot them glares. I looked at Logan in the seats and he blushed dark. The state attorney cleared his throat and flipped a few papers over and then he motioned to a few people to the side. They pulled up a projection board.

", can you recognize this building?"

The warehouse where the police had found all the evidence appeared on the screen.

"Yes." was all I said. The attorney raised an eyebrow at me.

" i realize you're involved in "gang activity." I hope you realize if you're gang is involved in any illegal activity, it could put you in jail. Now, this warehouse has been searched and was found to be empty. Why did anything happen here? Why would anything happen here?"

"I don't know, you tell me. An empty warehouse seems odd. But as I said, I wasn't around that night for anything to happen that I would know about. But I did hear what happened just a bit. I'm not sure about the whole story, though."

"Please, tell us what you heard." the guy said it through gritted teeth. Obviously he was getting irritated. I frowned at him and leaned forward.

"Some stupid crackheads were hanging around and in the warehouse. They were doing some stuff I didn't wanna get blamed for, ya see? I had a few guys checking out that part of my town and next thing ya know, I hear some of these crackheads are pulling out guns on my people. I don't know what else happened that's all I heard, got that?"

I sat back and tapped the chair with a bit of anger.

"Can you explain what youre gang does?"

"Nothing worth going to jail for." i shot him a small glare. He narrowed his eyes back at me.

Another image appeared on the projection screened and everybody turned towards it. I could hear the jury as they scribbled down everything they could use to help support their decision.

I turned towards the projection screen and leaned over the stand, fingering my chin a little. Bullets and blood from the scene. The attorney smiled towards the judge and then looked at me.

"Now, jury I would like to ask you a question. These bullets were never matched to any guns, none. They cannot be identified closely, but seem to be pistol bullets of some sort. Now, see these blood stains? They were never matched to any bodies either. Now, how odd does that seem to be? No bodies nor guns. Their seems to be only one reason behind that all."

He set an elbow on the suspect stand, which is what it was at the moment, and arched an eyebrow.

"Tell us, sir, why only minor things to major crimes were found."

I leaned forward slowly.

"Because maybe there wasn't a crime. I hope you realize that when someone pulls a gun on you, and you have your own weapon to also defend yourself, you will. It's human reflexes. Survival. You cannot blame someone for self-defense."

I leaned back and watched with smug happiness as the attorney went a little pale.

"One more question for ." a picture of Wayne-Wayne's face appeared on the screen.

He motioned towards the picture.

"Mr. Garcia, this man is known as Wayne-Wayne. As many know, he is also involved in gang affairs. He has been missing since the night of the crime. Any ideas where he might be?" he gave me a smirk and I returned it.

"I ain't got a clue. Did you try Mexico?" the jury chuckled and the attorney glared at them. He se down the documents and rubbed his head.

"Thats all I have for him. I would like to call up a Mr. James Diamond to the stand." I left the stand and watched as James stood slowly. He hobbled and leaned on his crutch, Kendall standing with him. Kendall followed James slowly, making sure he didn't fall, but returned to his seat under the glare of the attorney. Kendall sneered a little, but quietly sits.

"Now, . You seem to be having a bit of health trouble as we can see."

"Yes, sir." James pulled his lips into a tight line. The attorney gave him a harsh smile and flipped to a different document.

"Now I see here you were admitted to the hospital, with a bullet wound as it seems. Around," he looked closely," actually very close to nearly midnight. You were nearly in deaths hands!"

He smirked and leaned close to James.

"Now, can you tell us where you were that night. And what happened?"

James looked at me, out and across the seats. I could see what he was basically silently telling everyone-" listen close and remember because this is our story."

James sighed.

"Fine. I'Il tell you. I have nothing to hide."

I nodded at him and he gave me a small smile.

"Me and the other were out, checking to make sure nothin' was happenin', ya know? It was simple, nothing but checkin' to see if any fights were goin' down in the territory-" he was stopped by the state attorney.

"Territory? I don't like the sound of that. Please explain."

"Evey gang fights for land. Person with the most land, and best land, best equipment and shit," a few people raised their eyebrows," their the best in the gang world. And Garcia is the best. Anything that happens on that terrioty without his permission ain't allowed. We make sure nothin' happens out there."

"and why would this 'territory' have anything happen on it?" the attorney smirked. James shrugged, then winced.

"Well, people could have fights, sell drugs, do things that the pi-police could pin on us. It ain't gonna happen. We make sure of that."

"Can you explain how this fight went down?"

"I was out when we heard some noises. We decided,"Ya know, let's check this out," and it turns out to be a whole bunch of pumped up druggies." James sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

"We tried telling them to go away, but they lied. They agreed and then pulled the switch. They jumped us, we fought back. They pulled out guns, so did we. It was our only choice. I was hit trying to save my boyfriend." I see him smile at Kendall and the jury groans again.

James glares at them. I notice one, a slutty looking blonde, shake her head and mutter," fags" under her breath. James stands, wincing in pain as he points at her.

"Oh, yeah? Well at least I had the balls to take a fucking bullet for the one I love! Would you do that, ya little slut?"

The judge banged her gavel.

"Quiet down! , if you cannot behave, then we wil have to detain you. Please sit down and continue with the hearing."

I watched James glare at the blonde, but then winces and grabs his side. He sits back down and inhales deeply.

"I don't remember much after that. That's all I have to say." Kendall hurried over and James looped an arm around him as he helped him down from the stand. They started to move back to the seats but the attorney stopped them.

"Next, Kendall Knight." Kendall sighed and let go of James, who stayed still, walking slowly back to his seat. I watched as Kendall sat, and basically said the same thing James said. He hurried and went back to his seat to comfort his boyfriend and I sighed. I wondered who was going to go up next.

"Logan Mitchell to the stand?"

********BTR*****BTR********

**Logans POV**

I stood slowly, handing Poptart to Kendall.

My nerves quivered and my stomach churned as I made my way to the stand. The attorney looked at me with such a ferocious look, it scared me.

"Hello, Mr. Mitchell. Logan, may I call you Logan?"

"No." I mumbled. He frowned.

"Ahem. Well Mr. Mitchell, I want to ask you a few questions okay?" he eyed the ring on my finger and I lowered my hands to my lap.

"Please tell me, what is your relationship to Mr. Garcia?"

I met Carlos's eyes and he smiled a little at me. He nodded slowly and my cheeks filled with heat as I fingered my ring.

"I-I'm his fiancé."

"How long have you known him?" I dropped my smile a little.

"S-since last October."

"Not a very long time for marriage, eh?"

I said nothing and stared at my ring.

"Tell me- how did you get to know Mr. Garcia, personally?"

"I-I-" I didn't know what to say.

"We-we met at school."

"Did he ever bully you?"

"N-n-no!" I shook my hand.

"Did he ever," he thought for a moment," force himself on you?"

"No, of course not!"

"He ever threatens you?"

"No! He's never done anything to hurt me in the slightest! He's actually helped me!" a few people murmured.

"Help? How would he HELP you? Explain."

My stomach churned. I glanced at Carlos with fear and he once again nodded, as if to tell me to spill everything.

"I...came from...an abusive home. I was never fed...and always beaten." I mumbled everything, before looking up at Carlos as I said the rest.

"he saved me. Took me in. Fed me. He was the first person to even give me a bit of love." I smiled at Carlos and he smiled back.

"Tell me, why do you think he picked you?"

I shrugged gently.

"there could be reasons. Everyone has their own reasons for love." I gave them a small quirky smile and the attorney rolled his eyes.

"Look, Logan. You seem to be a nice person. Good grades, smart, you're going somewhere in life. But why be with someone who would just hold you back?"

"Like, I said, everyone has their reasons."

The attorney pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Logan, can you tell us what happened that night? You seem to be an honset man."

"I was home. I'm not really into anything Carlos is into."

"Do you know anything about this fight?"

I gently shook my head.

"I wasn't really pulled into it. Carlos told me not to worry about it. But I heard snippets of it."

"Tell us what you heard, Logan."

"A couple of people pulled guns on them. All I know is that they defended themselves back."

The attorney nodded.

"Do you know if is involved with anything illegal?"

"no. He tells me about a lot of things. If he was doing something illegal, I would know."

The attorney tapped his fingers once more and then looked to a different page.

", you were reported missing for about a week around this time. And, at the time you were rediscovered, disappeared. Is there any coincidence between these two disappreances?" he gave me a look, but I ignored it.

"Look, I was sick for that week. Had to stay in bed for a while. And this Wayne person...I don't know who he is. I've never heard of him before and Carlos never mentioned who he is." I made sure to stick to present nouns when speaking. Any mistakes could blow the whole story.

I looked out at the whole crowd. Everyone here was waiting for me. Counting on me. Kendall and James were tough, but who would support them in jail? Carlos...how could I put him down? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he went to jail. Myranda...

I didn't see her.

She wasn't here. Suddenly, my stomach dropped.

The attorney made a coughing sound and I realized he was done with me. I hurried from the stand, passing by Carlos. He hissed at me to be less conspicuous, to stop running. I shivered and slowly sent to my seat, taking Poptart from Kendall. She whimpered in my arms and yawned as she stood. She jumped from my lap to the floor and sniffed around. I made sure she didn't go anywhere.

My mind was in a blur. Was this case going to go the way we planned? I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes and I felt Kendall rub my shoulder.

"Look, all they've got on us is what they've shown us or asked us about. They think we murdered people, but if you didn't hear, those people were found in hospitals close by the city. Or they changed their names. But they all work for Carlos now, so the exact same thing we said is what they'll say. Were gonna get through this."

He turned back to James and I heard him mumble,"I hope."

That didn't help. The attorney was speaking to both the judge and then the jury. They all kept shaking their heads at things he suggested and I couldn't understand what he meant or was trying to do. I was extremley confused. He turned to the crowd and then rubbed his forehead.

"We would like to call our last witness and suspect up to stand, a miss Myranda Kingsley?(1)" No one stood. No one came to the stand.

We were gonna blow this case. I covered my face in shame as Carlos glanced around angrily. The door opened as the attorney shrugged and turned to the judge. We all turned and looked as Myranda rushed in.

My face split into a smile as she rushed in. Her hair was wrapped in a bun, somehing you don't see. Strands fell out as she hurried. She wore formal black dress pants, a little bigger I knew, and a white dress shirt with a large formal black jacket over it. If you paid extremley close attention to her belly, you could just barely see her baby bump.

I smiled when she came in, her babys dad behind her. He was dressed Ina suit also, just in case. He slid in next to me, bending over and scooping up my puppy. She yippee and licked his face as he scratched her head.

"Sorry we were late. She couldn't get clothes to fit, had to run out and buy another suit. She had to change in the car."

"Thank god you made it here, though."

We all watched as Myranda was questioned. Everything went fine, and exctly the same until they asked her about her hospital check in.

"You were reported with a bullet wound in your shoulder, you had deep gashes, especially a noticeable one on your forehead. You had a dislocated arm in a sling, and various buises and cuts. How is that explained from a simple fight?"

Her cheeks flushed for a moment before she shrugged.

"Im a lady. A couple of guys beat you up and you end up looking like I did."

"Did they pull a knife on you?"

"They used various items, anything besides guns. They grabbed a pipe and started beating me with it."

The attorney pursed his lips and nodded. He opened his mouth to say something and Myranda interrupted him.

"Look, we've told you everything we could. Everything that happened. That's all there is to it."

The attorney stopped and sighed.

"That is all I have."

I could see the muscles in the back of Carlos's back relax

The judge sighed and looked at the jury. Her lips tightened into a thin line.

"Jury, do you need time for a verdict?" they nodded amongst themselves and the judge hit her gavel.

"We will be taking an hour recess due to the jurys final decision and will return for their verdict." my stomach churned as the jury and the judge left. Carlos stood and left the room, James,Kendall, and Myranda hurrying after him.

I grabbd Poptart and chased after them.

********BTR*****BTR*******

Everyone stood outside. Myranda clung to her boyfriends arm and James was resting on a bench with Kendall.

Carlos was sitting on a step, fuming gently.

I set Poptart down, watching her run to the grass and squat, before I sat beside Carlos. I rubbed his hand.

"Look,it'll be okay-"

"No! it won't! Logan I-I swear if you go to jail, because of me, dammit! I won't let that happen! We've done everything, everything right to make sure we stay innocent and then..." he stood and walked away.

I started to go after him when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see James standing behind me.

"Let him cool off. While you're waiting, go put some water on your face. You look sick." he hobbled back to the bench and sat down, where Kendall was holding my puppy.

I put a hand to my face, glanced back at Carlos and then went back inside.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I splashed cold water on my face in the bathroom.

My stomach hurt and when I glanced up in the mirror, I was spooked to see a guy standing behind me. I jumped and turned to look at him.

We said nothing, and he just stared at me.

Then he lunged.

I gasped as he grabbed hold of my hair and yanked, pulling a few hair strands out. I cried out in pain when he stepped away, and when I looked up he was gone. I ran out the door behind him, but when I reached the hall, he was gone. I felt a shiver run up my back and I gasped again when I was tapped.

I turned and saw Myranda looking at me with sad eyes.

"they have their verdict." she said quietly. She put a hand on her belly and I could see she was scared. I placed a hand over hers and we walked slowly back into the courtroom.

She rubbed my back and frowned at me.

"don't be so tense."

"I was sort of attacked in the bathroom." I whispered. She looked at me with shock.

"Are you okay?"

"Im fine. Just weirded out." I shook it off and turned towards the judge as she walked in. She said a few things but I couldn't focus on her. I was more focused on the eyes burning into my skull. I kept turning around but to many people were behind me.

I rubbed the uneasiness off as the shock of my attack.

I turned and focused in as a member of the jury stood and was ready to show off their verdict. The room was quiet, and tense. Everyone focused on this one man.

I could see Carlos's fingers curl and even Poptart was shaking a little. I held her close, praying she wouldn't pee. This was the final moment we were all waiting for.

"Our verdict is difficult to say, but also easy in some way. All members of the case are innocent, but due to public violence, using a gun in public, which we will excuse a little as the guns were used only for self-defense, and hiding a crime scene, every member of this court case will be pinned with a $3500 fine, and each will recieve a total number of 168 hours of community service."

"The verdict is announced, case closed." the judge hit her gavel and I ran to Carlos. He scooped me up and hugged me close.

"We did it. We did it." I whispered. I let a few tears fall onto his shoulder and he chuckled.

"Its okay, baby. We're okay."

We both smile and turned to everybody else. Kendall and James shook hands with Carlos as victory and Myranda huged him. Carefully.

"Drinks on me!" he said as we walked out the door. I held Poptart close, who was yipping and squirming in joy with us.

But as we left the courthouse, that same feeling that I got earlier bugged me. I turned around and glanced among everyone entering and leaving the building.

Nothing.

I figured it was me being paranoid and I climbed into the car with Carlos.

"Where to?" I smiled as he yanked off his tie.

"The first fucking bar I see!"

We both yelled in happiness and then he sped away.

**THIRD PERSON POV(2)**

Logan cried out as his hair was yanked and then the man ran from the bathroom. He took the hair and stuffed it into a bag as he waited for him in the courtroom. He kept his eyes on him the entire time, still wondering what was so special about this one guy.

He stood outside the building later, watching as they all left.

He still didn't understand what this job meant. But then the man who paid him stepped out from the side of the building. They made their way towards each other, where he swapped the hair for the money he earned.

"So," he said whilepulling out a cigarette," what's so special about thus one kid?"

The brunette that hired him gave him a glare. His hazel brown eyes didn't seem to match his personality. This man was messed up, that's what he was.

"Thats none of your business. Just do your job. I'll call you if I need you for anything else."

He left, leaving behind the confused male. He looked at the hairin the bag and smiled when he realized how close he was to getting his plan and revenge moving. He chuckled to himself darkly.

"Now, all I need is a little bit of time alone with Logan."

**A/N**

**Court scene sucked meh sorry wanted to try and hurry up and get it over with. Review, eh?**

**(1) yes I stole Alices from alice in wonderland her last name. Oh well I'm ahuge A.I.W fan (NOT KIDDING)**

**(2) haven't done 3rd person in a while sorry. :/**

**Hope ya liked!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N  
>Sorry I've been late so I hope this makes up for it.<strong>

**Carlos POV**

I downed, what my thirteenth, my 13th fucking shot and slam the tiny glass down on the table.

I'm just so fucking happy. Well, okay not as much as most people would be, but hell, I'm just sick of dealing with this court shit. I'll be more careful next time.

But, now, I'm getting wasted off my ass. I've had everything from vodka to tequila, to whiskey. And beer. I don't care I'm only 18, or for the fact a couple of people I brought in here are, I fucking own this bar.

I down another shot and watch the guy across from me tip over in his chair.

I stand up, throw my arms up and yell with happiness, before I fall to the table, my head slamming forward as I let out a few loud snores.

**Logan's POV**

I sit in a small booth with cracked, plastic seats that have the stuffing coming out in one corner. I was nursing a small beer that Carlos had pushed into my hands, taking tiny sips from it every now and then. It wasn't cold anymore, so I really didn't bother with it, besides I'm not a a big fan of alcohol.

I turn and watch as Carlos drags people to a table in the middle of the bar, handing everyone small glasses. They were all downing some type of brown liquid at once.

I had no clue what they were doing.

I turn and face the other side of the booth again when someone slowly slides in across from me.

"Hey, Myranda."

She smiled and took a sip of her water, before setting it down. I noticed her belly was a bit bigger than last time, and she set her hands on top of it.

"Hey, Logan. How are things?"

"Okay, I guess." I slide the almost-full beer glass back and forth on the table and I watch the gold-colored liquid swirl around.

"Okay? Just, okay? Is something the matter?"

I look up at her and shake my head.

"No. Just...same old, same old." I sigh and place my head on my hand. Myranda looks at me seriously.

"Are you getting bored with Carlos?"

I sit up immediatley.

"What? No, no, god, I love him. I wouldn't get bored ever with him, he's amazing!" Myranda's features soften a little.

"Good. He gave you everything, and if you just left him..." She trails off and shakes her head.

"Well, I guess I would deserve it." I chuckle. She laughs with me and pulls her hair out of its messy bun.

"Trust me, I don't care if I'm pregnant or not, I wouldn't hesistate to kick your ass. He proposed, remember that." She shakes her head as she takes a sip of water. I chuckle again and look down at my big, beautiful, diamond ring.

"How could I forget?" I sigh and tap my fingers against the table.

"So, how are you?"

"Doing good. I'm about to start my third month." She rubs her belly and smiles.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you." I smile and she giggles. Woah,wait, Myranda giggled? That's new.

"Thanks. I've also signed up for an archery class, so I don't sit around all day."

"Nice, nice. Sounds fun."

"You should come over, hang out. I'll let you shoot a few arrows."

"Sounds great." i hear a slam and turn to see Carlos, passed out, forward on the table. I sigh and stand up, handing my glass of beer to Myranda, who hands it to some stranger who walks pass.

"Well, I should get him home. Night." I plant a kiss on Myranda's forehead and turn, walking over to the table. I slide my arms under Carlos's and gently try and lift him.

I almost fall back, but I balance myself and then I strain to hold Carlos. He may look small, but muscle weighs a ton, and he has A LOT.I gently drag him, nodding at everyone who moves out of the way for me. Kendall comes out of nowhere and lifts Carlos's legs, smirking at me as we carry him to the car. He winks at James, who holds the door open for us, holding onto his crutch still.

"He can hold his liquor, but its the shots that get him down."

"Shots?" I look at Kendall weird as he pushes Carlos into the car. He chuckles and looks at me.

"You don't know what shots are?" i shake my head and he laughs again.

"They were those little glasses everyone was drinking out of."

"Ohhhhh..." I say. Kendall chuckles and pats my shoulder as he wlaks back to the bar.

"Take goood care of him tonight, Logie." I look at him weirdly before climbing into the car and driving us home. It takes me a few minutes to get Carlos out of the car and upstairs after that. I throw him down on the bed and strip him so he's more comfortable. I try to ignore the way the sweat gently glistens on his skin and the fact he has a boner. I groan and turn away from the snoring latino, yanking off my own clothes. I strip and carry all our clothes to a hamper. Yeah, Carlos is a gangsta, but come one, hygiene? Gonna need it.

I walk back and lie down in bed, charging my phone and getitng ready to go to bed, when Carlos rolls over and presses himself close to me. I groan when I feel his boner press into my back and then he gently starts humping.

I REALLY don't want to tonight. I tried ignoring it when suddenly I remebered what Kendall said. I smirked evilly and grabbed Carlos from behind, rolling us around until I'm on top. I strip Carlos and he's still sleeping, just fluttering his eyes once in a while.

Perfect.

I slowly grab the waistband of his boxers and yank them down his legs, sliding my fingers into my mouth afterwards. I take them out when thier wet enough and push them into Carlos's hole. He squirms and shakes his head slowly in his sleep, mumbling a little. But he's so durnk he won't wake up.

After stretching him enough I take my own boxers off and grab my already leaking cock, sliding it inside of his hole.I whimper when he squeezes me and Carlos groans gently in his sleep. I began slowly, pounding, then I'm going out of control and roughly pounding his insides. He squirms and writhes around in his sleep, moaning a few times when I pumped his cock. My cock is being squeezed tightly by his warm tighness, and I feel myself coming closer to my orgasm.

I pump Carlos in his sleep, and he's groaning, writhing, and then he releases weakly into my hand with a low moan. I push myself deep inside and then release with his name rolling off my tongue in a moan. I yank myself out of his, now slick and wet, hole. I roll over and lie still, letting out heavy breaths as I fall asleep.

**************BTR********BTR***********

The next morning, I woke up before Carlos did, thank god. I yanked on a T-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts before walking downstairs, still rubbing the remant of sleep in my eyes, stretching and popping all over as I turn the stove on and set to cooking eggs and bacon. I hear the front door open and I turn to see Kendall and James walking into the kitchen. James sits down immediatley at the table and smiles at me.

"Hey, whatcha cooking?

"Smells good,don't it?" Kendall chuckles.

"Bacon and eggs. I'm sort of hungry." I chuckle and turn back to the stove, when I hear Kendall chuckle.

"So, did you take my advice last night?"

I nod and Kendall slaps the counter as he bursts in a huge fit of laughter. James looks between us like we're crazy.

"You'll see what we're talking about in a few minutes."

"How?" He arches an eyebrow. I turn and stare at the ceiling when I hear Carlos moving around.

"LOGAN!"

**Carlos's POV**

I woke up with my head pounding. I groaned and grabbed my head, smiling a little when I smell bacon and eggs downstairs.

How lucky am I? I have an adorable, little brunette vixen who is downstairs, being my little bitch-

I sit up and groan, realiziing I'm naked, and my lower torso hurts. Hell, what happened last night? I sit up agaiin and hiss a little in pain. I notice I woke up with my legs...spread? I glance down and see white,dried ropes splattered across my thighs. I fisted my sheets in anger a little.

"LOGAN!"

**Logan's POV**

"Shit," I chuckle, taking the pans off the stove and setitng them on a potholder on the counters," He's gonna kill me."

"Possibly." James mumbles, leaning over so he can look out the kitchen archway. We all hear Carlos stomp down the steps, extremley fast, then he's in the kitchen. His death glare is scary and at the same time, hilarious. I move behind Kendall and laugh nervously. I notice Carlos's eyes are almost black, and he marched downstairs so fast he forgot clothes, because he's completely naked.

"Carlos, Carlos, baby...think, t-think about it." I mutter, hiding behind Kendall, who's laughing so hard he's snorting. Carlos squints at me for a moment before he's runnign towards me. I shriek and run round the kitchen, trying to stay away form Carlos. He growls and jumps over the kitchen island.

"Logan! You-You-god- i'm gonna rip apart!" he screeches.

"Run, Logan, he really means it!" James bursts into a fit of laughter as Carlos lands in a cat pounce and I take off, throwing open the sliding door to the backyard, where I take off, slipping around in the wet grass. I feel Carlos behind me, grasping at my T-shirt. It takes one slip and he grabs me, ripping open my T-shirt and throwing me down on the lawn. I gasp and sit there, shaking a little as I hold my hands up in surrender.

"Carlos? Carlos, b-baby i-i- you know I didnt mean it-I-I was drunk!"

Carlos shakes his head, and he's so calm it's terrifiying.

"You don't drink, Logie."

I feel tears behind my eyes and I try and hold them back as Carlos bends over and picks me up, forcing me to stand up before he lets me fall back down. I scoot backwards but Carlos grabs me and pulls me back. He's in my face, staring down at me before he begins laughing.

"W-what? WHAT?" I push him away and scowl at him.

"WHAT? WHAT WAS THAT!" I crawl on top of him and push him back to the ground as he bursts into laughter.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He chuckles.

"YOU SCARED THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!" His face goes a little serious.

"Ooooh..." He runs a thumb over my lips," Baby, so naughty, with those bad words. Say them again."

I slap his hand away and stand up, but then I'm yanked back down.

"You never answered me. Have. You. Learned. Your. Lesson?"

"Yes, yes, i have, whatever." I roll my eyes and spot James and Kendall laughing from the back deck. I scowl at them, then I'm suddenly flipped and Carlos is on top of me while I'm eating the grass.

"Carlos!"

"I don't think you have." He whispers huskily in my ear. I shiver and suddenly realize that Carlos is, once again, hard. And it's pressing against my ass.

"Carlos-wait-"

I feel Carlos's hands roam over my ass, then he spanks me. I squeak and then-

_RIPPP..._

I squeal when Carlos rips my boxers in half, and then his hands go under my hips, lifting my ass into the presses my face into the ground.

"Carlos! Please! I've learned!"

"Mmm, but this is is your punishment."

He plunges in.

**Carlos's POV**

After I was done with Logan, I stood up and chuckled, looking down at him. He was dazed, still coming dowm fron his high.

His thighs and back were splattered with my cum and I'm sure the grass underneath him didn't look that good either. I chuckled and turned to see Kendall and James standing at the back deck. They were laughing, well Kendall was, and James was a little shocked.

"Hey, go jerk off somewhere else!" I screamed at them as I scooped Logan up and chuckled at his still dazed look.

"Uh...uhhh..." He mumbled. I chuckled and kissed his bare chest.

"Yeah, I'm just that good." I muttered as I walked us back inside, because a hot shower sounds good right about now.

**Third Person POV**

"He's here."

He pressed his finger down on the phones button, so hard he heard it crack a little.

"Whatever, get his ass in here."

The door opened a few moments later and a fairly big male with brown, gelled hair stepped in. His hair looked sort of like Logan's, but possibly shorter. He didn't care right now.

Though, he wondered, was Logan's hair soft?...He'd shave it all off if it was.

He turned and stood, walking towards the male.

"Joey."

The male nodded.

"You got the information i needed?"

He nodded again, his little black eyes gazing around the room.

"You got the money?" He nodded and handed the male named Joey a small manilla envelope. Joey passed him a slightly bigger, and much thicker manilla envelope in return as he opened the envelope.

"What? What the fuck, man! This isn't all the money you promised me!" Joey turns back around, grabbing the first thing he found, which was a vase. He lobbed it, but the taller male was quicker as he dodged it and smashed a lmap close by into the male named Joey's head. Joey slid to the floor with a groan and sat up a moment later. His hand was grasping his head and he was shaking as blood trailed out of it.

"W-what the hell, man? W-what is this? Come on, I gave you what you needed!" He's grasped from behind and held down by two larger men. Their both tall, and frightening. Much bigger than he was. He turned back as the other male reached up and yanked off his...hair?

His eyes bugged and he gasped as the black wig was dropped and he turned around.

"d-Da-b-but i thought you died!"

"That I died? No, not by that disgusting spick(1) who says he's 'tough.'"

The shorter brunette smooths his hair back as he dumps the manilla envelope on his desk.

Pictures of Logan outside the court house, by the library, and outside with Carlos, the two fucking like wild animals into the grass earlier the same morning. He sneers a little and flips to the important things that he really needed.

His legal documents, faily records, hospital records. Anything that he needed form those few hairs that were yanked off his head in the court house's bathroom. He chuckles and turns back to Joey.

"L-look man...I know what you-you're thinking, but this is crazy!"

"No, no it's not. Garcia deserves to pay for what he's done."

"then why not just kill him-oh!" His arm that was holding close his wound is yanked back and gun is pressed to his throat by the shorter, but obviously more dominant male, who cocks it as he turns to leave.

"Because, he deserves to suffer. And this time, nothing will go wrong."

**A/n**

**ending...sucked...meh...**

**who is it? figure out next time! **

**review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Hello, my lovies!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a while, I've been a little scared of the lemon ban happening here and there. Hopefully, they wouldn't cancel a story my readers love so much, would they?**

**If they do, they are getting a mean email from some very mean friends of mine.**

**ANYWAYS, I hope you all enjoy this. It's taken a little bit of thought. thanks for reading.**

**Oh and this is important, THIS CHAPTER WAS SKIPPED ONE WEEK AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**Thanks!**

**Logan's POV**

After a pretty long week of laying around, and romantcizing with Carlos (in multiple places may I add) I was getting sick of lounging around the house.

So, when Carlos was busy with some work around town, I finally got off my lazy ass and got dressed. On my way out the door, Poptart ran up to me and hopped up and down on my leg, barking at me. I chuckled before slipping a leash on here neck.

"Fine, you stubborn dog. Just don't piss in my car." I warned her before turning and locking the door behind me.

**xxxxxxxxxBTRxxxxxxx**

I step out of my car and walk up to the front door of Myranda's apartment, knocking on the door, which swings open slowly. I stop and take a step back, suddenly cautious.

I step in slowly and glance around; nothing's messed up.

"Myranda?" I was startled as she came around the wall, from what I was guessing was either her bedroom or upstairs. She wore dark blue skinny jeans slit in a few places and a T-shirt that was black and said "THING COMING SOON", pointing to her belly. It looked like it belonged to a fan.(1)

She was also carrying a bow and had a thing of arrows strapped to her back.

"Hey, was expecting ya." She smiled at me.

"I-um the door was unlocked...and open."

Myranda frowned and walked over to the door, taking a look at it before shutting it. Then she kicked it. A small _click_ was heard and she smiled.

"Sometimes it's pretty stubborn with the lock."

I nodded and then watched as she jumped.

"Oh! Damn, didn't know you brought the dog." She smiled and scratched Poptart behind the ears, then straightened, slowly, and motioned for me to follow.

"You want anything to drink?"

"No, thanks, I'm fine." She laughed as she opened the back door to a large backyard, for all the duplexes connected to hers. She smiled and turned around to face me.

"Okay, ready to shoot some arrows?"

I shrugged.

"I've already shot a gun."

"when?" She frowned.

"Carlos took me to a shooting range."

She nodded. "Ohhh...Sounds fun."

She turned and raised her bow, inhaling gently before grabbing an arrow and shooting it, into a target I just realized was propped against a pale of hay.

It hit the middle and my jaw dropped. She turned around and bowed, then came back up and smirked at the look on my face.

"Impressive, huh?"

"Wow! You're a fast learner!"

She shrugged.

"Guns are harder to shoot, but arrows aren't easy, either." She lifted the bow and held it towards me.

"Wanna try?"

I shrugged and slipped off my jacket, folding it up and setting it down on the ground. I watched as Poptart walked over and settled her chubby little butt on it, panting as she watched us. I pointed at her warningly.

"Don't pee on my jacket." Poptart yawned and laid down on my jacket. I smiled and continued over to Myranda. I poked the sign on her belly and she laughed.

"I'm guessing your curious?"

"Yeah, why does it say 'Thing on the way'?"

She shrugged.

"It's supposed to be like, a thing from that doctor guy that wrote books."

" ?"

"Yea! Him. We bought them online, Johnny has one that says 'Father of the thing' And I have one, just for mommas." She chuckles and rubs her baby bump.

"You seem super excited."

She nods and I chuckle, tossing the bow around like a baton. She laughs and grabs it, motioning for me to turn around. I turn and put my back to her chest, feeling her baby bump. It rubs against the low of my back and I chuckle as she reaches around me, lifting the bow up and then letting go as I grasped it. She laughed and lifted my elbow.

"You're holding it wrong. Here, lift your elbow, and put your fingers here...and..relax." She laughed again and then moved my fingers around to insert ana rrow.

"Okay, pull the arrow back, aim...and don't forget to relax." She laughed and stepped back as I pulled, aimed, and it whizzed through the air.

_TWANG_!

I watched the arrow hit, a few inches out of the center of the target. It sat there for a moment before the end lowered, not stuck quite all the way into the hay.

"Wow, nice job for a beginner. Most can't even hit the target." She had put her hands on her hips dramatically and twisted her head to the side.

"Well, I probably won't be able to be as good as you."

"You could try." She shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'd think I'll just leave the arrows to you, and the bullets to Carlos."

"Speaking of the devil himself, where is Carlos at?" She said, after taking the bow from me and inserting her own arrow. She aimed at something in the trees and shot, and a second later I heard a _thump_. I turned to see an apple laying a few feet away from her, an arrow stuck completely through it. She bent down and picked it up, yanking the arrow out of it before taking a deep bite of it.

"He had some business to deal with around town, ya know, bleep bloop. Something along those lines." Myranda's cheeks went red as she laughed, tossing her head back.

"You are such a dork, Logan!" she laughed again but then turned those fiery-blue eyes on me.

"But you're a good person." I smiled and was about to hug her when her head snapped back. I turned and saw Johnny had come home. He ran his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair and made his way over to us. He wrapped an arm around Myranda's waist and kisses her softly on the lips before turning back to me.

"Hey Logan."

"Hey."

We sat there for an awkward silence before he pointed at the target.

"You been shooting arrows?"

"Yea, actually that one that's not in the middle is mine."

"Wow, first shoot?"

"Yeah."

"He's pretty good." Myranda said to the platinum blonde with a smile.

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, but baby let him see you shoot the arrow." Johnny blushed, but slowly took the bow and an arrow.

"Ready?" Myranda smiled at Johnny, whose cheek's went pink as he aimed the arrow at the sky. Myranda threw the half-eaten apple up, going pretty damn high. I watched as johnny took one look and the arrow whizzed upwards pretty fast. It split the apple in half and it fell back to the ground, dropping soggy pieces everywhere.

Poptart ran over and sniffed the pieces, looking for something interesting before she came over to me and yipped. i chuckled and patted her little head.

"Wow, that's...pretty impressive." Myranda smiled and took the bow from Johnny.

"We can do better. Wanna see?"

"As long as it doesn't have anything to do with putting an apple on someones head."

"Ah, damn it! You guessed it!" Myranda pouted and we all laughed.

"It's not funny! i really wanted to try it!" Johnny turned and gently grasped Myranda's chin and turned her head to kiss her gently.

"We'll do it later, okay?"

She smiled and he rubbed her belly. She set the bow down and started walking to the house suddenly.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

"I gotta pee! And I'm hungry!" She continued walking. I looked at Johnny and he chuckled.

"She has bad mood swings. You'll get used to it." He said, before starting after her. I looked at Poptart before looking at Johnny.

"Wait...Get used to it? How many damn kids are you planning to have?" I shrugged when he didnt answer and bent down to grab my jacket.

"Come on." I nodded at Poptart and went back inside.

**XXXXXXXXBTRXXXXXXX**

I watched with a pretty uneasy stomach as Myranda devourved a mess of a sandwich, then Johnny turns and hands her a huge slice of pound cake. With icing.

"Are you sure you're not going over board with the eating?" She pointed her fork at me menacingly, or it would have been if it weren't for the huge piece of pound cake on the end.

"Watch it, I have a fast metabolism, so I can get rid of it pretty quick. Besides, I'd rather have a healthy fetus than be underweight." She moved the fork and we all watched the large piece of pound cake fall to the floor, where Poptart immediatley hopped on it, devouring it. Myranda laughed at the dog.

"Fat ass."

"Thanks, now she'll have diarhhea later." Myranda laughed as Johnny sat beside her, linking their hands. He kissed her hand and she blushed, shoving a piece of cake in his mouth. He sat there and then laughed.

"So um Logan have you guys started planning for the wedding?" Myranda smiled at me.

"No...besides they banned gay marriage here."(2)

"AH HELL NAH!" Myranda stood and Johnny did a face palm.

"You guys are getting married here, no matter what the hell the law says! It's just some stupid, rinky dinky law some fat old shit head from the 1800's came up with anyway!"

"Baby, calm down." Johnny patted her hand and she slowly sat down.

"Well, who cares what they say? Besides, no one backs down from Carlos."

"Well...I guess you're right." I felt my cheeks grow hot. I stared down at the pound cake she had abandoned and I took a bite of it, chewing slowly. Wow, was it good.

"Don't worry, Logan, we'll figure everything out."

"I guess you're right. I think I should get going anyway."

I stood up and Myranda stood up with me, following me to the door.

"Tell Carlos I said hi." She kissed my cheek and I leaned over to plant a kiss on the top of her belly.

"I will."

I whistled at my dog and opened the door.

"thanks for the cross bow lessons." I shut the door behind me, and then headed home, giving Poptart another warning for not peeing in my car.

**XXXXXXXXBTRXXXXXXXX**

I sighed and let Poptart off her leash, watching her jump onto the couch and sit on the remote. The TV flicked on and she yipped as some weird show called Big Time Rush came on(3).

"smart,fat ass dog."

She yipped at me before lying down and focusing on the TV. I walked upstairs, heading up the the second floor. I travled down the hallway, past our bedroom and the office, aand the large guest bedroom and guest bathroom. I'm amazed still at how big this house is as I opened one door and found the room where Carlos does his not-so-serious business. It keeps his offices clean and less cluttered.

At the moment he was reading some forms, his face red. He only adorned a pair of black jeans with chains on them, making me wish he REALLY wasn't checking forms.

"Hey baby."

"Hey." He glanced at me, but then wen back to the forms.

"What are you doing?"

He sighed. not a good sign.

"Some dumbasses aren't paying thier rent, and now I'm discovering that a few of them might have some illegal guns and drugs hidden in my damn houses. Dumbasses...it's gonna take forever to get all this settled..."He muttered. I sighed and walked over to him, swinging my leg over his lap as the same time I yanked my T-shirt off. He stared up at me with confusion.

"Do we have to go through this again?" I whispered in his ear, making him shiver. He gripped my hips and smirked.

"It could be different this time."

"You don't how to keep doing this for me when I get frustrated." He gripped and squeezed my hips, causing me to bounce up on his lap. I chuckled.

"Yeah, but your mouth and head are saying two different things."

"Isn'y your mouth connected to your head?" He laughed at me then groaned wheen I moved my hips.

"Not THAT head." He groaned and lifted me up in a quick, fluid motion.

"Let's try some kinky sex tonight."

We made out, our tongues rubbing as he took me downstairs. He stopped and looked at Poptart with confusion.

"Is that dog watching TV?"

"Yeah...now go find the damn duct tape." I hissed at him. He chuckles and carries me into the kitchen.

**okay how was that? REVIEW!**

**And (1) I have seen shirts like these in Universal studios, which is basically sort of like Disney World for those who don't know, just more themed.**

**And (2) i have no clue if Minnesota has banned gay marriage, I decided to wing it. Sorry If I messed up, so if i did please clear me up on that subject.**

**And (3) LOL Yes, I did throw the show in there because I was bored and decided one chapter needed a refrence to it somehow.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hello my dear readers! Sorry for no updates, my laptop is broken so I'm typing this on my iPad...unfortunately there might be grammar and punctual errors, most probably.

Sorry, but please bear with me for a while.

Thanks.

Any ideas please PM me.

Carlos's POV

*About a month later*

I sighed and opened my eyes, smiling when I saw I had my arms wrapped around my thin brunette, his pale skin standing out against mine. I smiled and looked down at his arms, smiling as Logan moved his arms and flexed in his sleep, making me groan a little when I saw how big his muscles were getting.

It was turning me on.

I slid closer to him slowly, pressing my body to his back. He moaned in his sleep and I smiled. It's adorable how he can be so innocent yet erotic at the same time. I scooted closer and slid my arms down his, relishing in his soft arms. I slid my hand into his and twisted the engagement ring gently.

Logan whimpered again gently and I smiled. I twisted gently in the bed, making sure not to wake my precious baby up. I grabbed my phone and checked it before giving a sigh.

It was to early to be awake, but I wasn't tired anymore. Damn Logan and his influences. He's making me soft. I sighed and twisted, pressing my body back to Logan's. I know I should be getting up, getting ready for today, but I didn't feel like it.

I didn't really wanna do anything today, but pretty busy. I sighed and pressed my head into Logans neck, pressing a small kiss to his neck before I buried my nose in his soft hair. I inhaled a few times and then sighed, wanting to just lie in this bed with him.

I sighed and stood, hurriedly putting the blanket back up so Logan wouldn't wake up. I stretched and yanked on a pair of jeans off the floor, not caring if they were dirty. I yanked on a muscle shirt and slide my leather jacket on over it. I slid my boots on and left, climbing into my car as the sky started getting brighter.

I reached into my car console, pulling out a pack of smokes I usually keep in there, for when I'm sure I'm going to have a stressful day.

I pulled out one and lit the cancer stick, inhaling. I rolled into the bad part of town, sneering at the horrible conditions.

Its disgusting, even for me. I prefer things a bit neater. I parked my car in a,thankfully, empty alley before shutting it off. I stepped out of it and inhaled again on my cigarette, pulling it out of my mouth to blow the smoke out. I shut the door and locked it, walking around the corner of the building, pulling out a small crumpled up note that had several addresses on it.

I checked the first one and then began my walk down to it. It was a small townhouse, one cramped in around others, a small yard with brown grass and the porch wood was sagging.

I sneered at it as I walked up the steps. I sneered at the broken down wood. The person living here should be taking care of it, and he hasn't paid his rent.I dropped my cigarette and crushed it out with my heel.

I kicked the wood, watching it snap and fall before I pounded my knuckles on the door.

A large,sort of pudgy African-american man opened the door. I gave him a smile.

"Hey, Abdul."

Then I punched him.

He cried out when I hit him, falling back on the ass. I stepped past him, over his leg, sneering. I kicked him in the leg.

"So, you're probably wondering why I'm here?" I smiled wickedly, squatting beside him. He looked at me with a bit of fear, his nose now squashed a bit. Blood trickled down to his mouth.

LUm...I-"

"Shut up!" I stood and kicked his face in. He gave a cry of pain and gripped his bleeding face. I turned and sneered at the Asian woman sobbing against the wall. His wife...I forgot her name, but I don't care.

I glared at her before bending down and picking the man up, shoving him hard into the wall. He groaned and stared down at me.

"Wheres my money, huh?"

"I don't have it." he groaned again.

"Hmm, maybe you should be giving it to me. INSTEAD of spending it on some damn drugs." I hissed.

"B-but you told you were done with drugs!" the woman by the wall screamed.

He hung his head.

She covered her mouth and looked at me.

"G-get out, we-we'll get you the money." I let go of her husband and stepped forward, making her flinch. I looked back at Abdul.

"Wheres the drugs?" He said nothing and the woman gripped the folds of her bathrobe around her throat. She whimpered.

"I said, WHERES THE DAMN DRUGS?"

"Why do you care?" he flinched when I took a step forward.

"Because, if police get tips you gave drugs in here, you can blame it on me for stashing some 'unknown drugs' in here." I sneered.

He opened his mouth and shut it, then opened and shut it again. He resembled a fish. He finally bit his lip and leaned against the wall. I growled at him and then darted toward his wife. I grabbed the screaming woman and clapped my hand over her mouth.

I held her arm behind her back and twisted it, so if he doesn't give me what I want, I could twist it and break it badly enough to cause it trouble in the future. She sobbed into my hand, turning it wet and slimy, but I sneered at him, watching him breath heavy and stare at her. I buried my face in her hair and watched her shake.

"If you don't give me the damn drugs, I swear I will break her arm." I twisted it a bit and he grimaced when she moaned in pain. I pressed my head closer her head.

"I swear to god...I will fucking tie her down and force her little legs open-"

"Okay! Okay! Please leave her alone! T-their-" I dropped her and walked around, grabbing the front of his shirt and dragging him down the hallway. I threw him against the wall and crossed my arms.

"Get it out. Now." I watched him as he slowly kneeled to the floor, digging his fingernails into the wood. He pushed it up and I watched as he extracted the package of drugs, cocaine most likely, and handed it to me. I snatched it from him and hissed at him.

"Anything else?" He was quiet. I hit him upside the head.

"Give it to me, NOW." He reached in under the wood more, pulling out another two packages and a black gun, most probably illegal. He handed it to me. I snatched it and hurriedly checked the gun chamber, checking to see it was empty. I hit Abdul once more and watched him sag against the wall. Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth, and he looked up at me with heavy eyes.

"I want my money by the end of this week."

"I...I can't get that." I hit him again and watched him sag further, sliding down.

"Fine, since I'm so nice," damn Logan...my soft, cuddly Logan who is turning me soft myself,"I'll give you two weeks. If my damn money isn't given to me in two weeks, I WILL be paying you another visit."

I held everything under one arm and walked out, shooting his wife a look.

"Have a good day." I hear her whimpered cries as I shut the door, leaving and walking back to my car. I usually hate getting my hands dirty, but that situation needed it. I open the true of my car and lift a small hidden trunk open, where some people usually keep spares tires or some other shit, but I keep it empty most of the time, except a crowbar every now and then.

I throw the illegal drugs and the gun in the trunk and shut it.

I can just resell the crack, and maybe sell the gun.

But I definitely don't need some fat ass cop going into my rented out house and finding drugs, possibly after the other guy moved out. I climb in my car and yank out another cigarette. Yeah, pretty stressful day already. I drive down the street, pulling up in front of the next house I own.

I step out and walk up to the front door, knocking. It takes a few minutes before someone answers, giving me time to observe the yard. Its in pretty good shape.

But where the fuck is my rent?

A tall skinny guy with glasses opens the door. I smile and inhale on my cancer stick.

Here we go again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm leaving and heading across to my warehouses on the other side of town to pass off everything I have now stashed in my trunk. I stop at a red-light and suddenly I feel odd. I recognize the area a bit more and I start slowing, then pulling to a complete stop in the middle of the street.

I sigh and glance over, eyeing the trashy trailer with a sagging roof, gravel and weed driveway, surrounded by trees. The yard is cleaned up but other than that it's the exact same way I last saw it.

Logans dads house.

I remember when I walked in on Logans dad and his friends about to rape Logan. The one that was going to had come so close to taking his innocence, but I got there in time to prevent it.

I don't know what drew me there that night, making me assume Logan was in danger. I mean, sure I was already heading over to pick him up, but I came earlier then I was meant to. I was sick of waiting and got out of my car.

When I heard Logan screaming I glanced in the window and ran in. Logan wasn't the only one who needed saving that night, though. When I saw what they were doing my first response was to attack. When I'd beaten the other shit heads down, I went to his dad last.

I was so tempted, just so tempted to wrap my fingers around his throat and squeeze, squeeze until his face was purple and the blood leaked out of his mouth. Of all the stupid bastards there that night, he was the worse, but Logan kept me from doing something that I wouldn't have been to happy about cleaning up. Sometimes I wished I knew why his dad treated him so bad. But sometimes I don't.

Other times I know it's best to keep it secret, because Logans with me now, safe and sound.

After the stunt Wayne-Wayne pulled, no one will go near him again.

At least I hope so. A car honks behind me and I keep going. I look in my mirrors a few minutes later and see it's gone. Which is weird...because there were no streets left or right of me leading away...and not a lot of homes, because this place was mostly wood and land area right now.

I do an illegal U-turn and head back, stopping in the street again. There's two cars in the driveway of his home. My stomach twists a little and I grip the steering wheel in anger.

Somethings up. I don't know what it is, but I know somethings happening. I pull out my phone and text Logan.

-Are you outside? .C

-yes...why? .L

-Get your ass inside, and lock the doors. Get upstairs. .C

He calls me a moment later.

"C-Carlos? What's going on?"

"Nothing to get worked up about...I just got a bad feeling is all."

"...Let's hope that bad feeling is gas. I'm upstairs in our bedroom right now."

"Good stay there." I shut my phone off and speed back my original way. I should be home in about twenty minutes.

Hope that's not to long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I get home, the door is unlocked. I growl and slam it, running upstairs quickly. The bedroom door is unlocked also. I step in and run towards the bed, concern filling me when I rip the covers off the bed.

I clench them in anger and rip them in half. Logan lies on the bed, curled in the fetal position, hands and back tied, connecting to his legs and 's tied with a serious rope knotting, a type of one you'd see in S&M lovers.

I only know because I slept with one once. She had a knack for this sort of knotting.

I unknot it quickly, thanking god when I see Logan still has on his clothes. He looks drowsy as I sit him up and hurriedly check him, seeing no hits,wounds, or any other cuts...except for an alarming hand-shaped bruise on his face.

I pull him into my arms and he whines.

"What did I do?" he mumbles I kiss his head.

"Nothing...but it looks like someones sending me a warning." I grip Logan harder.

"Ow...Carlos..." he whimpers and I let go.

"Sorry." he looks up at me with those eyes of his, those adorable puppy ones that pull me in.

"is it happening again?" I rub the back of my neck.

"It might be." I grab my phone and hurriedly dial.

"Kendall, come do me a favor..."

THIRD PERSON POV

Brian answers the door slowly, standing up from the couch. He worked a long shift last night at the factory and now he's tired, so he really wonders who the hell is banging on his front door. He opens the door with a small growl and glares at the few kids that are standing there.

They seem like tough kids, some who are in some of those stupid gangs around town. He lights a cigarette he pulls from his pocket and sneers at them.

"What do you want?"

they all move a little and one, a bit smaller than the rest but...very menacing looking steps forward. He had an odd look in his eye that really puts Brian off. He suddenly doesn't feel safe.

"Mr Mitchell?"

"Yeah?"

"Id like to...talk to you. About a few simple things."

"If you're selling shit, don't count on me buying it." he grumbles as he shut the door behind him. But it's slammed back open and he turns around in shock to find they've invaded his home. The menacing one has his arms crossed, smirking to himself.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you, and some information that will...make it worth your while."

"If it involves drugs or alcohol, don't count on it...I already lost my damn son because of those..." he whispers the last part to himself, pitying himself.

He's lost his wife and his son, has barely a home and barely enough income to pay bills. He's lost to much.

"Logan, right?" He whips around and his hand latches around the throat of the kid.

"What do you know about my son?" he hears a gun being cocked and feels the metal against his head. He slowly lets go of the kid, who smirks and motions to the chairs.

"Sit down and let me explain."

He slowly, and unsurely, sits down and eyes the tall ginger kid with a gun. He lowers it but doesn't turn the safety on. The menacing kid sits across from him, pulling a thick envelope out from under his jacket and tossing it down on the wooden coffee table Brian made himself. He eyes it warily before opening it, extracting ,with a feeling of shock, a thick wad of cash.

"W-whats this for?"

"For the proposition I'm going to give you."

"And what's that?" he whispers. The kid snaps his fingers and the one standing bend his chair passes him a thicker manilla envelope, which he opens and pulls out files.

Brian eyes them.

"Do you know who took your son, Mr Mitchell?" He sighs.

"Some mexican kid. Can't really remember him all that well." The kid sets a photo down and Brian curls his hands into fists.

"Yeah thats him."

"His name is Carlos Garcia, and your son is,as of now, engaged to him. Garcia basically runs the under ground part of Minneapolis."

"So?"

"So...I want revenge. I have motives, reasons, excuses you may say. No need to know them, though. I have a deal for you." he lays more files down. Brian studies them. They look sort of like-

"Medical and DNA tests. Your wife left you, did she?" Brian glares at the floor. He says nothing, which causes the kid to continue.

"Well, I'm guessing she never told you that Logan isn't really your son." He freezes. His hands unclench and he looks up with tears in his eyes.

"T-thats not true."

"Says you, or the damn DNA test?"

"H-how did you g-get Logans DNA?"

"I had ways. Moving on, Simple as anything, I wanna take Garcia down. I'm sick of this cocky bastard, he ruined my goddamn life, took everything I had. He thinks he runs the show, but no, its my turn to be in the spotlight. He should've been put in jail a long in a long time ago, but somehow he ALWAYS manages to slip away. I'm tired of everyone bowing down to him!"

"L-Logans not my son...?" The kid smacks the table with his fist.

"Listen here you dumb ass! I'm pretty sure you're angry as hell...but as far as we know, your wife is dead, or moved away, changed her name or remarried. No way for anything to happen there. And I want revenge, to take down Garcia."

Brian stares at the DNA papers, anger, nothing but pure anger filling his body. God, how could have Abbie cheated on him? AND then left the damn kid behind for HIM to take care of? He curls his hands into fists and leans forward.

"whats this proposition?"

"Help me out. Not for long...but all you've got to do is take Logan and hide him for a little while. I'll help with it all, and when I need him, you leave. Nothings pinned on you, you get your money, and I get...my vengeance and pride back." Brian smirks.

"Fine...when do I start?"

"No need now. I already sent Garcia a small warning. But...I'll keep in touch."

A/N UMMMMMMMMM IDK YOU LIKE YOU REVIEW! .


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N  
>Hello, my beautiful loveys! Sorry I haven't been updated, but I've been super busy, with more horrible dental work and I'm having trouble with my sleeping again, so Ive been to exhausted lately to come up with anything. I finally got time now, though, so i'll try and update faster!<strong>

**Grammar and punctuation problems will be present.**

**Thanks.**

**Logans POV**

When Carlos called me, I instantly panicked and looked around.

No one was around and suddenly everything seemed dim and silent, making me shake a little. I was scared to the point where my hair stood up on my arms. I shivered and stood slowly from where I'd been sitting Indian style on the ground and I started making my way slowly across to the trees.

I saw something move, something bigger than any animal I've ever seen in our yard, and I burst out into a sprint. I could feel them behind me, running, charging. I scooped up my dog as I passed by her, making her squeal before I darted into the house, slamming the door shut behind me. I didn't get time to lock it before the knob was being jiggled.

I darted up the stairs and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me, before I slid into the bathroom. Poptart whimpered and cried as I locked the door, shut off the lights and made my way to the counters. I opened the door and slid in under the cabinet, pushing things aside.

I shut the door and curled up into a ball, wrapping my arms around my dog as I shook.

Oh god this cant be happening, oh god.

I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my nose into my dogs fur, listening to her breathing and whimpering.

The cabinet opened and rough hands grabbed me, making me scream. Something was pressed around my mouth and I screamed into it. I felt something all to familiar as rope being bounded wharf against my skin, rubbing.

"Fuck, get him to stop moving!"

I struggled more and then gave a growl. I was hit in the back of the head as my hands were tied behind my back, holding my limbs back.

They hit me again and I blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, everything was fuzzy and warm, making me groan.

I mumbled a few things, not entirely remembering what I said. Everything sort of lightened up a bit more and I sighed,turning to look at Carlos.

"Is it happening again?"

"It might be."

He turned and dialed someone, letting go of me gently as I grew faint.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kendall paced the room, staring out the window every few minutes, before pacing again.

"Still cant believe this bullishit." he hissed before he paced again. I was tired, curled up on the couch in sweatpants with Poptart, who I found whimpering and crying in a closet. I didnt feel safe, because something happened again, and I bet my dog was feeling the same thing. She wouldn't leave my side, never mind leave my lap. I rubbed her head and watched as she snuggled into my chest.

"God!" I watched as Kendall hit a vase by the wall and it fell to the floor and smashed. I started shaking,confused by everything going on, mainly because my head still hurt. God, this was probably all my fault. I can't stop being a wuss and fight back.

The door opened behind us and we turned to watch as James and Carlos walked in. They bit looked steamed, pissed off. James moved a bit slower than Carlos, but he moved faster than he used to and without a crutch. I was glad he showed improvement of getting back to his normal body functions.

"We didn't find anything except some rubbed away dirt, which were obviously where footprints were. These people are smart, they covered up any tracks they had. No fingerprints, hair, or footprints."

I whimpered and Carlos turned to me, reaching over to squeeze my shoulder.

"It'll be alright, I promise baby."

"What if its not? I-I mean school starts back up in a month-"

"Myranda will be there." everyone looked at James and he shrugged.

"I still talk to her. She's turning her life around because of the b-"

"BAD! The bad thing that happened!" I eyed James and he gives me a confused look. He didn't know that Carlos didn't know about Myranda having a baby. Carlos frowned but continued.

"So, you got someone to watch you at school."

"Still not enough, James and I will go. Since you're not going, Carlos, it's a possibility people could gain up on Logan again." Kendall said, his firm jaw set.

"But during the day, while I'm not here? Who will watch him?" Carlos crossed his arms and I looked at his muscle, beneath the oddly blood-stained leather jacket. Sexy, and dangerous. I don't known if I'm in luck or just cursed anymore.

"Hmm..." Kendall rubbed his chin and looked at James, giving a small sigh.

"We could stay here with him."

"You guys could stay in the guest bedroom until school starts again."

I really had no say in this did I? I was fine with it, though. I curled up around Poptart and laid down on the couch, lying in the fetal position. I didn't know what to do right now as they argued and agreed and argued more. I still felt as if this was all my fault, for being a wuss and not being bale to fight back. I know I'm a wimp, but if I had at least tried harder I would've been successful,maybe.

I suddenly felt a cloud hang over me. Was this what Carlos always had to deal with? Getting his wimpy fiancé out of bad situations? I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself, pressing my body into the couch.

I didn't even notice when James and Kendall left the house, going home to grab some stuff to bring over here. Poptart fell asleep,tucking her head into my shoulder, but I moved her gently and stood, popping my back and sighing, starting up the stairs. I peered into the study ,room upstairs, that's what I call it Carlos doesn't, and sighed when I saw him in the chair. He was rubbing his face and growling gently to himself.

My heart thumped gently and I walked over to him, climbing into his lap. He groaned and looked at me, wrapping his arms around me as I snuggled into him. I let my tears dribble off my cheeks, dripping off my chin onto his torso.

He ran his fingers through my hair and then gripped it gently and lifted my head to meet his eyes.

"Logan, you're crying? Why?"

"B-because, I-I'm such a wuss...and I-I can't fight or stand up for m-myself."

Carlos sighed and pressed me closer to him, kissing me before squishing my cheeks and chucking.

"Now, why woks you think that? You're fine just the way you are. Besides, someones gotta be the girl in this relationship."

I glared at him and he laughed, lifting me up on his chest. I placed my hands on his chest and he smiled, slipping his hands under my butt. He lifted me up and dropped me gently, continuing do it over and over again.

"Are you trying to make a point?"

"Mmmmm, maybe." he whispered as he nipped at my neck, causing me to groan as he suckled and bit, nibbling harder and harder, until he was basically chewing on my neck. I groaned and bounced in his lap, groaning.

"W-wait." I pushed him back and watched him grumble.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Yes, whatever you want baby." he tried diving for my neck again, but I continued pushing him away.

"Teach me how to fight." Carlos's eyebrows shot up.

"You want to learn how to fight? Come on, baby, you've already got the tattoos." he rubbed my arm, where the small black diamond, with the LC combined in the middle sat. The other was on my chest, and Carlos had the same thing on his chest too, our initials. Mine were in a light baby blue, with curly ends, sort of cursive writing. Carlos's were black and in bold, gothic lettering. It said LM+CG. I was proud of being marked as Carlos's, but sometimes the tattoos irritated me.

"B-because if I have another I-incident like today, I want to be able to defend myself. Please, Carlos? Please?" I stuck out my bottom lip and gave him a puppy dog look. He groaned and rubbed my thighs.

"Fine. But god please, just let me-"

"Thank you!" I leaned forward and smothered him in kisses before he groaned again.

"Youre welcome, baby. Now can I-"

"Yes, do whatever you want!"

"Oh thank god!" he grabbed me instantly tugged my sweatpants down, doing the same to his jeans, unzipping them and tugging them down his thighs. He lifted me up, resting me on the back of the chair. I groaned in pleasure when his hands traveled up and down my body, rubbing. I couldn't help myself as I let my hand travel down and rub his nipples through his shirt, making him groan. I lifted his shirt as his hands traveled to my hole, circling it with a calloused finger. I cried out in pleasure when he shoved his thick fingers inside, massaging and rubbing.

"O-oh my god..." I breathed out shakily.

"Doing good, baby." he smirked. I frowned at him and continued massaging his nipples, making him press his fingers in deeper. He grinned wickedly at me, then proceeded to rub my prostate. I grabbed the back of the chair, digging my fingers into the leather, pushing my knees down into the couch.

"Ahh! Ha..ha...ahhhh..." I moaned and breathed shakily. It felt amazing.

*"Mierda pones tan caliente. Quiero coger a esta culo apretado."*  
>*Fuck, baby so hot. I wanna fuck this tight ass.*<p>

My cock twitched and I screamed, jerking my body as I started to convulse. Carlos pushed more fingers in past my tight ring of muscles, pushing harder, making me hiss in pain. I looked down and groaned in pleasure when I realized the pain was because he was now fisting me. I looked at him and he grinned sadistically.

"Fuck yourself on my fingers."

I bounced gently, groaning when his fist hit my prostate. His grin was wider, but then he pushed his fist in deeper and shoved it into my prostate. I screamed and bounced harder, up and down, him pulling it in and out gently, fucking myself on his fingers. All I could see was white spots, no not even white spots now, nothing but white as he pulled out his wet fingers and shoved in his cock, ramming himself deep into my prostate.

I screamed and arched my back, ramming myself up and down on his cock, digging my knees into the seat harder. Finally I couldn't take it and settled on my feet, balancing myself as I squatted and fucked myself down on his cock. I moaned and cried, tears dribbling down my cheeks in pleasure as Carlos slumped in the chair and rammed himself up, jerking his hips.

That tight feeling in my stomach started and I screamed louder, digging my knees into Carlos's shoulders.

"FUCK!" he screamed.

"YES! YES! OH GOD YES!"

"CARLOS! COME INSIDE ME!"

"AHHHHH!" he screamed as my back arched, almost successfully falling on my ass. But he grabbed me and held me tight as I spasmed and shot my load all over him, but it wasn't one squirt, nor two, but about five or six. I came all over him, splashing his chest with my milky seed. I screamed louder as he filled me, obviously having the same as me, because all i could feel wax his cum filling me, splashing against my prostate. When we were done, we slumped there in the chair.

"ugh...god we're laying in...my mess-"

"Your juices."

"Mess." I hissed at him.

"Whatever you say, babe."

I sighed and snuggled into his chest.

"I really wonder about you sometimes, Carlos."

"Me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was jerked awake the next morning, at 8. I groaned and looked at the jumping Latino on the bed.

"Get up and out of bed."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" then he jumped off the bed and ran from the room, leaving me to stare confusedly after him. I really was curious about him sometimes, like how he thought things through to the point where he knew every step, or how his behavior changed so fast. He really was a fascinating person.

I sighed and climbed out of bed, wriggling my hips to get rid of the awkward, empty feeling I always got after a nice fucking.

I slid on some sweats that Carlos owned and walk downstairs, frowning in confusion when I saw that the tv, and couches were gone, except for a few pillows. The tables and vases were gone to, and the only thing in the room was Carlos and a punching bag. Carlos was decked in sweats rolled up to his knees, and had on, well, this fighting gloves that had holes across the top of them. He was repeatedly punching the punching bag, I guess serving it's purpose. He turned and saw me, stopping and putting a hand to the bag to stop it.

"You want to learn how to fight, Im gonna teach you. Come here."

I slowly walked downstairs and met Carlos in the middle.

"Where did all the-OOF!" Carlos gently punched me and knocked me down onto my butt. I glared at him, but he gave me a cold, serious look.

"Lesson one, for you, is to NEVER take your eyes off your opponent, or distract yourself."

He grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet.

"Get into Stance Position." I frowned and tried to remember from every movie and tv boxing match I've ever seen, before I squatted gently and lifted my arms up. Carlos sighed and came over behind me, grabbing my wrists.

"Okay loosen up just a little, and stand up a bit taller. Okay now bend your legs just a bit, and there. Now move your hands in front of your face-"

"Why?"

"I told you not to distract yourself, now pay attention. Moving your arms like this," he lifted them and I curled my palms into fists,"And this will make it easier to block and move. Now, punch both hands out, but not at the same time."

I did what he told me to do.

"Good, but make it faster, more momentum. Lesson two, make sure you know where to throw your punches. If your opponent is to fast, you'll end up missing and they'll hit you, which brings me to another lesson. Lesson three, NEVER throw the first punch."

"O-Okay." Carlos got into stance position across from me.

"Now, Logan pay attention. If your opponent blocks you, you wont have time to retaliate it. Make sure if your aiming for the face, your opponents arms are moved out of the way, otherwise you need to strike a different part of the body. Don't try kicking, that'll waste time and energy."

Carlos and I threw a few punches, to practice before he stopped me.

"Now I know you might never come into hand to hand combat, so I'm gonna show you a few things I know on how to take your enemy down." he stepped behind me. I suddenly didnt feel comfortable.

"Okay, now here's an attack form behind. Use your elbow, lift it and thrust it backwards into the perpetrators face. This'll stun them for time being, so I want you to reach back and grab their neck and arm and roll them over your shoulder. This will flip them onto the floor. Then heres another."

He wrapped an arm around me and looked at me. Was he being serious?

"If their trying to grab you from the back, lift your arm and ram your elbow into their gut. Then follow the example and flip them." I nodded and Carlos lead me to the punching bag.

"Now demonstrate all the punches I showed you." I swallowed and looked at the huge bag. Then I hit it. It swung and I gave a heavy exhale. I didn't like this.

Carlos grabbed my shoulders and spun me around pressing our foreheads together.

"Pretend the bag is...someone you hate. Go at it, get mad, get furious." he turned me back around and I exhaled gently, then stared at the bag with hatred. I imagined my dads face, my moms face, every person whose ever been hateful towards me, and I swung, pounding the bag with my fists as I hit it, striking it, making it swing hard.

I stopped and turned to Carlos, who had rolled his sleeves down and looked at me.

"Lets spar."

I pulled my fists up, the burning desire to hit something becoming larger and larger. Then I swung at Carlos. He dodged a few of my hits, and I did the same but then I hit him in the jaw. He stepped back and rubbed it before turning back to me, but I was already on him. I threw punches like I've been doing this my whole life, dodging Carlos's. He nailed me a few times in the gut, but then I jumped back to attention and punched him.

I turned for a moment and he jumped on me, trying to attack me, but I grabbed him and rolled him over me, flipping his muscled body over my shoulder. He laid there panting on the floor, both of us dripping with sweat, panting for our breath.

"G-good...job..." he gasped gently.

"thanks..."

Carlos nodded and then grabbed my ankle and flipped me onto my back. I groaned and laid there beside him, gasping for breath.

"what...now?"

"We wait...next time someone...attacks...you'll be prepared..."

The door opened and we both turned to look at Kendall and James as they walked in. Kendall eyed us.

"Did you have sex in the living room?"

"No!" I cried, but Carlos yanked me towards him and smiled.

"Oh, I wish." I glared at him and shoved him away, standing up and brushing my self off. I looked between James and Kendal, who carried duffel bags, but they had odd looks on there faces.

"What?"

"We need to talk to Carlos, alone."

I heard Carlos stand up behind me and walk forward, wrapping an arm around me.

"Hey, why don't you go feed the dog?"

But I shoved his arm off of me and crossed my own.

"No, I'm staying here with you guys. If you need to tell Carlos, you can tell me."

James and Kendall sighed, tossing their bags down. Kendall crossed hid arms and James stepped forward.

"We...we went down to check out some stuff so Carlos didn't have too...and we found...about thirteen guys dead."

"And everyone of them had an odd cut on their chest. We took pictures of them...but I don't know." Kendall hands Carlos an envelope and I stare at it, swallowing hard. I turn and look at the two again before twiddling my thumbs.

"What does it mean?"

"It means someones planning something. What it is, we don't know. But it means you're involved." Kendall said. James stepped forward and squeezed my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"It just means we need to double up on security. Carlos," I watched my lover shake his head,"doesn't want or need anybody to watch him. Can we get more people to roam around the school when it starts back up?" Carlos sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Wait, I still don't get it, why won't Carlos be coming back?" I turned and looked at Carlos. He sighed and took my hand.

"Just no reason too, I'm already emancipated, got my GED in case, too. Just a waste of my time." my eyes widened and I sniffed.

"So you don't wanna see me during the day?" Carlos's eyes went wide and he pulled me into a hug, running his fingers through my hair. He shushed me and I buried my face into the crook of his neck.

"Its okay. I DO wanna see you, trust me...it's just I'm so busy lately, and we got the wedding and this funny business people people are shitting me with." he kissed the top of my head and looked at everyone.

"Well, we better figure this out, and we better do it soon." Carlos whispered as he lead us into the house, Kendall and James following.

XXXXXXXA MONTH LATERXXXXXXXXXX

After endless days of me going stir-crazy being cooped up in the house with Kendall and James, school started back up. I was happy to get out of the house on the first half day, I seriously almost lost my mind on the weekend after that.

Now it was the official first day of school and I was standing in front of the mirror, deciding between outfits. I held up two different sweater vests, a blue one with a white button up under it and a yellow one with a pink button up.

"Hey, which one?" I turned to see Carlos lying on the bed in his boxers, texting. He raised his head and looked at my choices before making a sort of "Ew, no" face. He stood and went to the closet, yanking out a few things, which he tossed to me. I looked at the black skinny jeans and black tee.

"Um, no." I hissed. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Aw, come on, you'd look adorable." he walked closer, seining his hips seductively, making me swallow hard. He ran his hands down my sides and I groaned.

"C-Carlos..."

"Besides, those clothes will show everyone who you still belong to." I looked up at him and smiled, bending down to retrieve my sweater vests.

"So the yellow one." I darted into the bathroom before he could protest further, hurrying and changing into my skinny jeans and yanking on my sweater vest over my pink button up. I gelled my hair and combed it into it's usual style before stepping out of the bathroom. Carlos clung to me and I heard him deeply inhale.

"Carlos, come on I have to leave."

"No you don't. Come on, stay with me."

"Sorry." I pushed him away gently and then kissed him in the lips, linking our hands.

"bye." I turned to leave but he yanked me back by our entangled hands, pulling me back and pressing me into the wall. I groaned and he humped me, grabbing my hips and thrusting his erection into my growing one. I moaned and wrapped my leg around him, letting him lift me a bit.

"Oh, Carlos..."

"Dont leave me."

"I have to."

"Why?"

"So i can get a good college scholarship and become a doctor." Carlos stopped and stepped back.

"Oh. Okay, yeah I guess that's a good reason." in his eyes I could see a flash of hurt and my heart throbbed. Just a moment ago he was convincing me to stay home and make love with him, but now hes backed off?

Didn't seem like Carlos.

Then I realized it...was Carlos upset that I wanted to go to college, probably far away from here if they gave me that as my only chance?

"Hey, Logan let's go." I turned to see Kendall pop his head in the doorway and look at me, I sighed and hugged Carlos, grabbing my backpack and hurrying down the stairs. I didn't wanna be late. I climbed into the backseat of Kendall and James's car and shut the door, turning to look at the door as we drove off the driveway. I suddenly felt my heart turn crusty and I felt really bad.

I felt bad for Carlos. He's been alone a lot lately, and he's always stressed about one thing or another. Maybe I should've stayed behind...

But by the time I made up my decision to go home, we already pulled into the half empty parking lot. I sighed and unbuckled my seat buckle, climbing out of the car slowly. I felt heavy, like my shoes were lead. But then I was rammed into by an unseen force.

"Woah! Myranda?" she backed off and giggled, making my eyes go wide as I looked her up and down. She was around five months pregnant right now and her belly was huge. She wore one of those huge pregnancy shirts that was a dark purple, the nice ones that the clothe hung off like a dress at the bottom of her belly, with skinny jeans...made for pregnant women I'd reckon. She wore black ballet flats and her hair was up in a nice bun.

She looked...nice.

"Hi, Logan! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while!" she was so goody and giggly it scared me.

"I...I um didn't have time to come see you-"

"LIES! You just didn't wanna see me because I'm FAT!" she slapped me and started crying. Okay now I'm really scared. She wiped her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Im sorry, I'm so emotional lately. It bugs me."

"Thats fine. We'll get used to it." she smiled and put her arm through mine, then did the same to James, who did the same to Kendall.

"Well, first day! Let's go!"

We started walking towards the school entrance, but all of us boys were a bit awkward. I turned to Kendall and started mouthing words over Myrandas head, but god it wasn't much. I'm to damn short.

"She doesn't know about the murders?" I mouthed. James shook his head and Kendall mouthed back to me.

"Didnt wanna tell her...not a good thing to stress a pregnant chick out."

I nodded and shut my mouth as we went inside.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I'm guessing Carlos or someone else hacked the school and set up all of our schedules, so either Kendall, James, or Myranda was in one of my classes, so I wasn't alone. The first day didn't seem so bad, I mean...it's better than any other year of school I've had.

No one threw anything at me, I didn't have to sit up front to get the teachers attentions, and there was still whispering, but I knew no one would do anything. And I had friends to at least talk to.

I was pretty happy. I got a little emotional in third period when no one was looking at me again, making a constant stare off at me like last year and Myranda kept talking to me, making me laugh instead of feeling somber and depressed. I finally leaned into her embrace, hugging her tightly, and let out deep breaths to calm myself.

It didn't help that Carlos was also texting me throughout the whole day, sending me things that would either make me smile or blush. He sent me a naughty picture in one class and I stuffed my phone in my pocket, blushing dark red.

I felt good.

Then came lunch.

I stood in line with the money Carlos gave me, and bought myself a pizza slice and some juice before I left the line and sat down at an empty and random table. I glanced around for everyone when a huge tray piled with food and drinks galore landed next to me, making me jump as Myranda sat down. She dumped mayonnaise on her pizza and dipped it in marinara sauce, basically inhaling the slice as James and Kendall sat down.

They gave each other weird looks and looked at Myranda. James opened his mouth but quickly closed it as Myranda stared at him.

"If you say another word, my foot will go so far up your ass, that you'll only be able to bottom every time you and Kendall fuck."

James blushed as Kendall burst into hysterics, snorting and spilling juice everywhere. James glared at him and reached his hand under the table. I was about to question his action when Kendall groaned in reply and stopped laughing.

"Nope, because I just prevented Kendall from being a top." Kendall glared at James and I chuckled when I realized James had painfully squeezed Kendalls-

"Hey, looky what we got here, little snot and fat bitch." Hands clamped down on my shoulders and I tensed, my fingers itching. I've been practicing every day with Carlos, flipping and punching people to defend myself. I scratched the table and turned to glare at the tall, asshole hockey player standing behind me who was surrounded by cheerleaders and other hockey players Jett Stetson. God how I hated this kid so much.

I crossed my arms and leaned back against the table, listening to Kendall and James pop their knuckles behind me. I glared up at Jett and hissed at him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Wheres your little boytoy? Did he get scared and run off?" Jett said in a mocking tone. I knew he was referring to Carlos getting scared away by the court case. I stood so fast he stepped back. Then he frowned and took in my muscles I've been growing.

"Just 'cause he isn't here, does NOT mean you can insult him."

"Really whatcha gonna do?"

"Hey back off." I turned and looked at Myranda who stood next to me. Jett snickered and everyone behind him did, too. He laughed and then came closer to her, basically going nose to nose with her.

"Yeah, whatcha gonna do about it?" he slid a hand over her belly and she hissed at him, slapping him hard. He stepped back and rubbed his cheek, glaring at her.

"Well, it's good to know you're finally someones bitch." Kendall and James appeared beside us and James grabbed Myrandas forearms, to keep her from attacking the SOB standing in front of us.

"Yeah, well its good to know you're finally someones bitch, to. Funny coincidence isn't that?" I hissed back at him.

"Why you little-" he lunged at me and I shoved Myranda and James aside. With Myrandas baby, and James's bullet wound, I couldn't risk both of them getting hurt as Jett ran into me, grabbing me and running me into the wall, as if I was another hockey player. He hit me a few times, punching me in the face.

I glimpsed Kendall shoving James and Myranda away, even though they were bit desperate to help as Kendall took on five hockey players. He was dragged to the floor as another came running at me. I took my chance, watching everything as if in slow motion. Jetts fist was aimed at my head, so i ducked and watched as his fist slammed into the wall. He cried out in pain from obvious broken fingers as the other hockey player lunged at me,desperate to hit me in the face. I brought my fists up and blocked his hit, then brought my hand out and punched him straight in the jaw. I felt Jetts hands grab me from behind, so I did the first thing that came to my mind; flip him.

And I did. I grabbed him and flipped him over, onto a lunch table. I started repeatedly pounding my fist into his face, his head slamming back into the table repeatedly. I saw red. Lots of dark red.

Then more hands grabbed me and I was forced to turn and I came face to face with another mad hockey player.

I don't know what came over me, but I jumped into the air, pretty damn high, as I tucked my legs before kicking them and brought them out into his chest, making him fly backwards. I ran over and sat down on his chest, my fists flying as I punched him repeatedly. More red. It was flying.

Then I stopped. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder pull me from where I was and look up. I met crystal ice blue eyes and I felt myself melt.

"Logan...you've made your point..." Myranda whispered. I turned and saw everyone staring at me, and when I looked down I saw the reason was because I had blood dribbled down the front of my sweater vest.

I stood slowly, and I felt Myranda grab my still closed fist. I looked down and realized I was gripping my hands. I sighed and reluctantly released them, before walking more calmly back to Jett.

I grabbed him by the front of his shirt, satisfied to see it was splattered in blood. I lifted his heavy head and stared down into his eyes, glaring.

"You don't run this school. You never will. For now on...it's MY school."

I dropped him and stood on the cafeteria table, making myself look tall as I looked at the stunned cafeteria filled with students and teachers apart.

"Ya hear that! This is MY school! Y'all better listen up, or else you'll regret it! See is?" I lifted my hand and growled at everyone, showing off my engagement ring. More silence.

"Good, you all got it through your heads."

I stepped off the table, then I blinked.

Everything hit me. What I've just done, said.

I made my way out of the cafeteria calmly, then when I was out of sight, I ran into the closest bathroom, gazing at myself in the bathroom. I was shocked to find my warm chocolate eyes were gone and replaced with dark, furious black ones, pale angry welts on my knuckles, and blood everywhere. I immediately washed it off as fast as I could, ripping off my sweater vest.

I could hear footsteps in the hall, so I darted into one of the stalls and stood on the toilet, ducking so no one would know I was in here.

The doors opened a little and I heard footsteps come in and someone sighed.

"This is bad."

James?

"He...did you see his eyes? He looked like an animal." I peered through the crack in the door and saw Kendall giving Myranda a small hug, looking at James with worry in his wide green eyes.

"Guys...he's turning into...He's turning into Wayne-Wayne. That's how he started, remember? He started beating up everybody without hesitation...and claiming everything as his..." Kendall nibbles on his thumbnail before looking up at everyone.

"Maybe we need to tell Carlos."

"OR we could be overreacting." James said. They sighed and Myranda looked up at James.

"I hope your right." she squeezed by him and left the bathroom, before Kendall and James looked at each other.

"Come on, let's find him." James wrapped a large arm around Kendall as they left the bathroom. I waited a few minutes before exiting the stall and walking slowly to the mirror. I rubbed my face gently as that horrid face went through my mind.

Was I really becoming as bad as Wayne-Wayne?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I really don't know what happened the rest of the day. I went to class and left it as soon as it ended, and before I knew it, we were all leaving the school and going to the parking lot. We were all sort of quiet, but Myranda decided to break the tension between us.

"So,guys...my ultrasound is this weekend, we get to see the gender of the baby. And listen to the heartbeat again." she smiled as a car pulled into the parking lot. It stopped by us and we all turned and saw it was Johnny.

She smiled and waved at him before turning to us.

"So what do you guys say?"

"Yeah, sure we'd love to come." I smiled at her and she returned it.

"Good we- oh!" she grabbed her belly and we all jumped to attention. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh god. T-the baby kicked." she turned and looked at Johnny.

"The baby kicked!"

"Are you serious?" he immediately put the car into park and ran out, running over to Myranda and placing his hand on her belly. But his frown told us all.

"The baby isn't kicking anymore."

Myranda looked sad, then bit her lip and grabbed his hands.

"Maybe the baby fell back asleep." Johnny gave a small smile, but still looked down. I felt bad for him, but then a lightbulb lit up in my head.

"Try and sing to the baby."

"I-I can't sing..." she bit her lip harder, chewing on it anxiously and looked at Johnny, he shook his head, being the quiet one. I looked at Kendall and James.

"Know any good songs?"

"Yeah, I think so... We could try 'Somebody that I used to know'?"

"sure yeah! Kendall will be Kimbra and James and I will sing Gotye's parts." Kendall frowned, but then shrugged and we moved closer to Myranda. I placed my hand on her round belly and motioned for Kendall and James to follow suit.

"Now and then I think of when we were together.  
>Like when you said you felt so happy that you could die.<br>Told myself that you were right for me, but felt lonely  
>In your company<br>But that was love and it'd make us still remember.

...

You can get addicted to a certain kind of settings.  
>Like crazy nation to the end, always the end.<br>So when we found out that we could not make sense,  
>When you said that we could still be friends,<br>I'll admit that I was glad that it was over...

...

But you didn't have to cut me off!  
>Make out like it never happened<br>and that we were nothing,  
>But I dont even need your love<br>But you treat me like a stranger  
>And that feels so rough.<br>No you didn't have to stoop so low!  
>Had your friends collect your records and change your numbers,<br>But listen I don't need that, though.  
>And now you're just somebody that I used to know.<br>Now you're just somebody that I used to know.

..."

We stopped and felt major kicks, making Myranda gasp and cover her mouth, and Johnny smiled and sniffed.

"Oh my god."

"Keep singing!"

We looked at Kendall and he sighed as he started.

"Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over.  
>Had me believing it was always something that I've done.<br>But I don't wanna live that way...  
>Reading into every word you say...<br>You said that you could let it go,  
>But now I catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know!"<p>

The baby kicked harder and harder and Myranda was crying with joy.

"My baby kicked..." Johnny hugged her and we all congratulated them as they drove off.

Then we all climbed into our own car, and drove home, high in the pheromones Myranda is obviously giving off.

"By the way...I didnt know you were such a good singer, Kendall." he rolled his eyes, but obviously was flattered by the compliment.

"Same for you, James."

"We were just trying to get the baby to move." James mumbled. But seriously, we were all happy for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"How was your day?" Carlos asked, his back facing me as he studied something on his desk. I walk over, dropping my back pack and wrapped my arms around him.

"I...I um...beat up a few hockey players."

Carlos's head popped up and he looked at me.

"What? Why would you-"

"They started it! And they were bad mouthing you! I couldn't let that slide!" Carlos groaned and rubbed his eyes. He waved me away.

"I don't have time for that."

"Oh, so you don't have time for me?"

"Not now! I'm trying to figure this out!"

"Yeah you have time to fuck me but no time for anything else!" Carlos's head snapped up and he stood, walking around his chair and staring down at me so coldly, I shrank away. He grabbed my arms and lifted me up. He squeezed me hard and hissed at me.

"You think I don't care about you? I've done so much for you! Look at what I've done for you, and you disrespect me?" I shrank further away and felt tears behind my eyes.

"I-I'm s-s-"

"Youre what? Sorry! You're sorry? Stop being a damn wuss all the time and spit it out! God I'm sick of you!" he pushed me away and I fell down on my butt. The tears spilt and I sat there, staring at Carlos's back, my tears spilling down my cheeks silently. Oh, god what did I do?

I pulled my knees up to my chest and began bawling into them, not caring that Carlos was standing right there. I heard him sigh, but I ignored it and continued bawling my eyes out. I felt a hand slide into my lap and I looked up to see Carlos squatting next to me with sad eyes. He sighed gently.

"I didn't mean what I said. None of it. But it was hurtful and wrong. I'm stressed out and frustrated, but that's not an excuse for saying things that are wrong and not true. Im sorry, Logan, I just want to keep you safe. I love you."

I sniffed and took his hand and brought it to my lips, kissing it gently.

"Same here. I'm sorry. What I did and said was wrong and stupid, I should understand what you're going through. I'm stressed out, too. I hope you can forgive me."

He traces my cheek with his thumb and smiled.

"Of course I can forgive you if you..." Carlos eyed something, but when I turned and look he snatched it. He held the paper in front of me and grinned wickedly.

"If you let me take you to the homecoming dance."

"Is that a date? It's almost three months away." he pecked my lips and smiled.

"Yes or no?"

I let out a lengthy breath before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Yes, definitely."

**A/N**

**that's it for now! Sorry about so many time skips and everything but warnings in the next chapter, there will be more time skips and more Third Person POV! We MIGHT find out who the perpetrator is! So stay tuned in for it!**

**Also, who's excited for the ultrasound? Anybody? Well, I am, but I'm not sure, what gender should Myranda have? I'm not sure yet, and I can't really think about it because whatever decision I do I'll probably mess up. So, what gender would you guys like?**

**LOVE YA!**  
><strong>FAQ <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Logans POV

I sat down on the couch and sighed, clutching my backpack to my chest. I had adorned a green sweater vest with a white button up, and I had on blue jeans, hoping I don't look...menacing.

Was I really that bad?...

I heard a honking outside and I stood, sighing before I pulled my backpack on and left the house, petting Poptart on the head before I shut the door. I walked down the steps

and hopped into James and Kendall's car, sliding my seat belt across my torso and into the buckle before I turned and faced them again. I sighed and smiled into the rear view mirror.

"How are you guys?"

Kendall glanced at James before looking into the rearview mirror and giving me a small smile, his green eyes saying different.

"Doing good. What about you?"

"Good..." we were all silent for a moment before I coughed and smiled.

"So, um, Myrandas ultrasound...you guys going?"

"Yeah, we promised to be there." James smiled. Kendall slipped his hand into James's.

"I couldn't really say no after I felt that kick." Kendall smiles.

"Or saw how happy she was. I've never seen her cry...of joy anyway." I piped up. They smiled at me as we pulled into the parking lot, then hurried and climbed out as Johnny pulled up next to us. I watched Myranda kiss Johnny on the cheek before she climbed out, sliding a large bag up her arm. She waved as he backed up and left the parking lot, but then she turned and smiled at us. She wore her hair down, straightened, with a large purple bow in her hair, and she had a large,purple pregnancy shirt that hung down over her belly, around her waist.

She smiled at me and looped her arm in mine, lying her head on my shoulder.

"Are you guys excited? I'm so excited for my ultrasound!" I looked down at her as we all walked to the front doors of the school. I opened the doors and held them open as Myranda slowly climbed the steps of the school, making sure her feet were planted firmly on the concrete stairs before she stumbled. Kendall and James grabbed her arms and held her up, helping her up the rest of the stairs before guiding her inside.

"Sorry about that guys." she mumbled. I looped my arm inside hers and kissed the top of her head,reassuring her and making her blush.

"Its okay. Isn't it normal for pregnant women to fall?"

"Yeah...I guess I have been stumbling a lot." her cheeks went pink again and she stopped at her locker to open it. We all stood behind her, or around her, but I was doing it subconsciously, until I noticed James glaring around at everyone. I turned and saw a few people staring, angrily or just curiosity, at Myranda and her large belly. I frowned and studied the eye patterns a bit closely as Myranda stood on her tiptoes to reach something on the top of the locker.  
>I traveled some of their gazes to find them staring at my hand that was on the lower of her back. I pulled it away gently and saw a few of them turn their heads away.<p>

I frowned, and gritted my teeth gently, leaning towards Kendall and James.

"Keep an eye on her...I'm not to trusting about leaving her alone around these people." james and Kendall glanced around before looking at me.

"Okay, we'll make sure she's safe." James grabbed her arm as she turned around. She looked worried as we parted and went to our classes. Kendall was in Myrandas next period so I'm pretty sure we're okay for now. I guess my back isn't the only one I'm going to need to watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch was...quiet. I mean it was loud, but the volume was lower than normal.

When I walked in, everyone stared at me. I glanced to my side and saw the jocks I had gotten in a fight with, most of them had cuts, and a few were wrapped in bandages.  
>Jett had a thick bandage on his nose, which was swollen a little. His hand had bandages wrapped around it, and he was glaring at me with hatred. I simply glared back and walked calmly to my seat. I sat there and waited a few minutes, until a swollen baby bump appeared out of the corner of my eye. Myranda sat down next to me, her tray piled with food as she sat down. She immediately opened her pudding cup and began eating, giving a small quiet moan.<p>

"God, I'm starving."

James and Kendall sat down across from us and James sighed, crossing his arms.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just bored. Can we go home now?" he looked at Kendall. Kendall shook his head.

"We'd promised Carlos we'd stay here with Logan."

"You guys can leave. Seriously, I'm okay. Besides I got Myranda-" I glanced at her and grimaced, taking a napkin and gently wiping pudding off her cheek.

"Myranda needs to be watched, too." she stopped and looked at us, making me hold my head in my hands awkwardly.

"Why do i need to be watched?"

"Because...people were looking at you weird this morning. We just wanted to make sure you stay safe also." Kendall mumbled. Myrandas eyes softened a bit and she set

down her snack.

"I...I guess you're right." she whispered. I wrapped an arm around her, letting her rest her head on my shoulder.

"I just hope nobody says-"

"Ah! So youre the one that knocked the bitch up!" I felt a hand grab my shoulder and whisk me around, but before I could see anybody a fist came in contact with my face. I fell off my seat and grimaced, holding a hand to my bloody lip. I glared up at Jett, and watched him smirk as the jock who had hit me, kicked me in the side. I cried out and grabbed my ribs, clutching them as they throbbed.

My sudden impulse was to attack, rip them to shreds...but then...i remembered what james and Kendall, and myranda said. About me. I wasn't going to become like that

pyschopath. I sighed and slowly sat up, glaring up at them.

"What do you want?"

Jett chuckled.

"So, you're the bitches master, huh? You got lucky, getting a nice piece of ass like that." he winked at Myranda, whose face went red. She stood quickly and jabbed a finger in Jetts chest.

"Who are you calling the bitch? I'm pretty sure you get down on your knees for half the hockey team while y'all are in the showers." Jetts eyes narrowed and he grabbed her wrist, twisting it painfully. She cried out and James and Kendall stood quickly, ready to hurry to her side. But Jett squeezed tighter, making Myranda cry louder, and glared down at me.

"How does it feel to have something of yours getting hurt, eh?"

I just narrowed my eyes and stood slowly.

But that same jock hit me, and made my head turn. I growled and wiped my bloody face,feeling blood gush from my nose,turning and grabbing the next fist that came at me. I twisted it, the same way Jett had twisted Myrandas. Jett growled and shoved Myranda aside, making her fall down.

It mustve been an effective move, because I tossed the jock aside and dove after her, grabbing her as we both hit the ground. She began whimpering and held her belly, making me worry. She had fallen on her side, hitting the bottom of her belly and her hip. I held her close and glared up at Jett.

"Have you no sympathy? God, damn it, Jett shes fucking pregnant!" I screeched, standing up and helping Myranda to her feet. She groaned gently and leaned forward,

holding her belly.

"Whatever, that demon spawn needs to die anyway." he hissed.

I wanted to keep my hard stance and glare coldly at Jett, but I was more concerned about my friend. I squatted down in front of her.

"Oh, Jesus, Myranda are you okay?" she nodded gently, and bit her lip.

"The...the baby...t-their just moving and kicking a lot...I think Jett hurt them..." I looked up at Kendall and James.

"Take her to the nurse, go call an ambulance or something."

"I-I'll be fine!" she whimpered, but I rubbed her head.

"No, please go to the doctor. I would die if the baby got hurt." her eyes glistened with tears as James held her up and started leaving the cafeteria.  
>I turned around and grabbed Jett, pulling him close by the collar.<p>

"You prick! How could you do that?"

"Shouldve used a condom, bitch." he sneered. I glared harder.

"Im not the daddy."

He busted out laughing.

"Oh, man even better! I bet the slut doesn't even know who the dad is! Probably some hook up in a bathroom, because that whore-" I punched him back, letting him know I wasn't going to tolerate what he was saying about her. I punched him again and again, before bringing him close and sneering.

"Didnt we already got through this once?" I hissed. He glared at me and grabbed my wrists.

"You may think your all that...but you ain't got what it takes." I growled before shoving him away, grabbing my backpack and heading for the door.

"Keep thinking like that, see where it'll get ya."

I turned my back on him, but stiffened when he screamed.

"Why would he like a shrimp like you? Some fuckin' hotshot who thinks he's got it all, when really he ain't got nothin' but a pregnant whore, and two used up bodyguards?" I turned and shrugged my shoulders playfully, smirking.

"Maybe he just likes the fact my dicks bigger than yours!" I saw the principal storm in from the other end of the room, obviously getting news about our fight, so I bailed. I hurried from the cafeteria and down to my locker, shoving my stuff I didn't need in, before I ran towards the exit.

I started quickly down the stairs, but stopped when I saw James, Kendall, and Myranda sitting on the stairs. Myranda was drinking a bottle of water, swallowing as if her life relied on it.

"Hey, she's fine. Baby calmed down when we got her out of there." kendall smiled at me, reassuring me she was fine. I nodded at them and smiled, squatting next to her.

"You gonna be okay?"

"y-yeah...sorry to scare you guys, I just was worried."

"You guys wanna head home, or to the mall? Lets just leave. I don't wanna hang around here anymore today." James glanced at all of us, smiling when we all agreed. We made our way to their car, thankful to get out of school.

But before I got in, I hesitated.

I shivered and my hair stood on end. I had that feeling...that feeling when someone was watching me. I knew it all to well, but I decided to ignore it, and tell Carlos about it later. I glanced around before climbing into the backseat of the Ford Focus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I guess we didn't learn our lesson for that week, neither did Jett, because he came up, trying to start a fight again.

Okay, that situation was getting really old.

After a while, I finally looked at James and sighed.

"Cant we just skip lunch? Go to the mall for that period?" James looked at me and frowned, before chuckling and squeezing my shoulder.

"See? This is why you're the smart one."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the lesson we had, hurrying and finishing up my notes. The bell rang, making me jump as everyone scurried from the classroom, but I took a bit more time, knowing I didn't have to fight to get in line in lunch. James left to go catch up with Kendall, leaving me beside myself, but I was fine with it.  
>Then that feeling came back.<p>

I glanced around hurriedly, trying to spot whoever it was, but when I realized it was just me in the classroom. I grabbed my backpack and ran from the room, slamming into someone standing outside the doorway.

"Oof!"

"Excuse me!" he yelped and ran past. I rubbed my head where I slammed into his, frowning at the kid who walked past. He was trying to get away quickly, and I noticed he was fidgety, glancing at me over his shoulder.

Then I saw the small mirror in his hand.

It wasn't big, it was literally just a mirror; like it had been removed from a womens compact case.

And mirrors like those were good for looking behind corners, or behind their shoulder. I gasped and started after the kid, watching him suspiciously as he glanced around at

me. He did it a few times then broke out in a sprint, making my eyes widen and I began running after him. I chased after him, ganging on him before he skidded and fell on his thigh, sliding across the floor and then hurrying down the steps. I skidded gently to a stop on my feet and hopped down the stairs quickly, but by the time I got to the bottom he had ran outside, the only evidence of his presence was the swinging door across from me.

I took a few heavy breaths and glared at the doors as they shut. I growled gently and punched the wall next to me, grabbing my finger as it throbbed a little in pain. I sighed and sat down, examining my finger. It was probably just fractured a little, but there was definite damage.

I shook my head as I heard footsteps approaching.

"Logan! There you are!"

I looked up to see Myranda in front of me. She wore a flowery-grey shirt,though I'm pretty sure it's a dress, and she had leopard print flats on with it. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, held by a scarf.

She smiled and slowly leaned over, her large engorged belly stopping her short as she held out her hand to me. I grabbed it and hoisted myself up, hissing as my broken finger moved.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...I just, um, broke my finger." her eyes widened and she grabbed my hand, examining the bruised finger.

"How did you break it?"

"I-"

"Never mind, I'll bandage it later. Come on, we're waiting to go grab some lunch."

I nodded and gave her a small smile as we began walking out, leaving to go get something to eat and skip lunch. I looped my arm into hers as we walked down the halls, eyeing the other people walking beside us. Jett came out of a classroom, passing by us. He eyed our arms that were linked and sneered.

"Whore."

"Cock-sucker." she hissed back. I chuckled, looking down at her.

"Are you gonna start calling me names now?"

She shook her head.

"Nah, the difference, to me anyway, between a cock-sucker and you is that Jett won't admit he's gay, and he's a bastard anyway. And besides, you and Carlos are better than that, much higher."

She gave a little sigh and looked up at me.

"Thanks for sticking up for me. I'm pretty sure everyone here wouldn't be to kind if they knew the babies dad was twenty three years old, while I'm only eighteen." I shook my head and held her closer. I knew Johnny was older than her, but did it matter? They still loved each other.

"Hang on, lemme stop at my locker real quick." I slipped my backpack off my shoulder and opened my locker, twisting the lock quickly. I opened the door and gasped jumping back as several piles of photos spilled out onto the floor, fluttering to the ground. I covered my mouth and bent down, grasping a few and lifting them with a shaking hand. I stood and stared at the few pictures, my eyes widening in horror.

"Oh, god...no..."

Pictures of Carlos and I, more, me sitting outside that night. They were pictures taken of when they tied me up, beat me. More at school, around Myranda and James, Kendall. There were even pictures of Myranda at home, same for Kendall and James. I was sickened when I saw pictures that were taken from inside their bedrooms or houses, which meant they probably had cameras hidden in there.

I was even more disgusted by the fact these people had taken pictures of them in bed, or during times very private to them. I found several taken from an obviously hidden camera on their ceilings, James over Kendall, same with Myranda and Johnny...

I felt my stomach lurch and I dropped the photos, staring down at all the pictures. I turned and shook, staring at Myranda.

"W-we need to leave." I watched her bend down and pick up a picture, gasping and covering her mouth. She had picked up one where Johnny and her were making love, her legs wrapped around him, their lips pressed together. The picture was taken from a side view, so I could see...everything. I shivered and felt my stomach lurch again.

"Oh...oh my god!" she bet down and scooped every all the pictures, shoveling them into her large bag she used as a book bag. She shoveled all the ones on the floor into her bag and then slammed my locker shut, startling me. I was shocked, badly.

She turned and looked at me, large tears dribbling down her face and illuminating her crystal blue eyes.

"We need to leave. NOW." I grabbed her and we ran, well sort of walked fast towards the exit. I threw open the doors, holding Myranda close as we ran down the steps, panting as we got to the bottom and came close to Kendall and James. They gave us weird looks.

"Woah, woah, what's wrong?" James grabbed Myrandas forearms and looked at her with worried eyes.

"We-I-" I started but I couldn't get the words out I was shaking so much. Myranda reached into her bag and shoved a few pictures into Kendalls hands. He looked at them with wide eyes.

"What the fuck..." he held up a photo where James and Kendall were kissing, and he frowned.

"How the hell someone get that?" James hissed, letting go of Myranda and taking the pictures.

"We need to leave, get out of here." I whispered. Kendall and James looked at each other and then we all began sprinting towards the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We all screeched to a stop in front of our home, Johnny in his car behind us. We all climbed out, james and Kendall grabbing all the bags that everyone had to toss clothes in.  
>I'm sure we're all in danger by now. We need to stay close so no one gets hurt. We all ran inside, Johnny holding Myranda close. We dropped the bags and began searching, looking behind different places, such as the couch or even behind photo frames. I stopped when Carlos walked down the stairs, giving us weird looks.<p>

"Whats going on?"

Myranda dumped her bag out, pushing her books aside as all the photos fluttered to the floor. Carlos squatted and shifted through them, frowning. He stood and growled, turning around and running his finger through his hair.

"FUCK!"

"They are hidden cameras in all of our houses. Carlos,anyone of us is probably this guy's target, but he's throwing us off by aiming at all of us."

"We can't trust anyone outside this house." Kendall said. Carlos's eyes were dark and filled with anger.

"This cant be happening again. I wont let it. All of you guys are going to stay here, and I'll search your other houses, get some people in there to watch them, set up shop to see if any activity happens. Get rid of the cameras. But for now, to stay safe, you guys can't go back to school, of anywhere by your self. Understand?" I watched as we all nodded, and I watched Myranda shiver visibly, which drew Carlos's focus to her for once.

I covered my mouth and waited for him to start screaming. Myranda must've obviously, too, because she curled closer to Johnny, who squeezed her tightly, and she slid her hands over her belly.

"Carlos, I-" she started, but he put his hand up. Then he pointed at her belly.

"This was your reason for quitting?" she hung her head, more tears springing up, and we watched as she bit her bottom lip. Carlos sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, seems legit. Mazel Tov." Myrandas head popped up and she smiled brightly, covering her mouth.

"Y-you're okay with it?" Johnny smiled at Carlos. Carlos smiled a little and shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm cool with it. It's your guy's choice. I just wish y'all had told me. I wouldn't have been so pissed." his smile drifted away a little and he pointed at Johnny with menace.

"But if you treat her or that baby like crap, I will literally murder you and stuff your body in a hole." Johnny swallowed hard, his Adams apple bobbing in his throat.

"I won't, I promise. I love her to much." they held each other close and Carlos smiled before turning to me.

"Now, like I said, no one leaves here by themselves, got it?" we all nodded again and continued our search for the hidden cameras.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We haven't been back to school for a few days, all of us have been cooped up in the house. Myranda is terrified to leave, and is sometimes scared to go around the house alone. Johnny is always on her arm, holding her close. I don't understand how he deals with her fits, her outbursts and sobs. I feel tired of them already and its only been about five days!

Right now, we're all piled on the couches, which we pulled together to make a bigger bed, bringing out the night beds. Every time Carlos leaves, Myranda and I are more terrified than anybody. This is happening again, and I don't think I can go through it again. Neither can Myranda.

If Myranda had earned more damage to her already hurting body, she probably would've died. I don't think she can go through that pain again, especially after that week Johnny was forced to rape her and then she miscarried and lost their first baby.

No one here knew what we've really been through, and I don't wanna experience it again.

I jumped when I hear a door open and I turn to see Johnny coming down the stairs. He smiles and I glance down to see Myranda had fallen back asleep on the bed. It's 8 am, so I'm not surprised. Its pretty early still, so Im sure shes pretty sleepy. I'll have to make sure shes awake later though, her ultrasound is today.  
>Johnny climbs in beside her and lies down beside her, wrapping his arms around her.<p>

"When did she get up?" he rubs his head, fluffing his messy platinum blonde mop. She groans gently in her sleep and he smiles, leaning down to kiss her soft cheek.

"About an hour ago. Said the baby was kicking pretty hard, guess he-"

"Or she." he interrupted, smiling.

"They woke her up." I smiled. Johnny smiled and leaned on his hand, holding his head up.

"So I'm guessing you want a girl."

"Yeah...I never really thought about having kids. When I...when I was joining up with Wayne-Wayne, I was messy, angry, ready for anything. But.." he began whispering,lowering his voice,"I got hurt, worse than I thought. But it helped me get in touch with reality. And then I hurt her..." he traced Myrandas cheek and gave a shaky sigh.

"Ive...never met anybody like her. Shes beautiful, inside and out, and I'm grateful to have her. But I'd never thought id make it so far with her." he hugged her close and kissed her cheek, making her mumble in her sleep. He looked up at me with shining eyes.

"I would love to have a baby girl, just like her, beautiful inside and out. She wants a boy, says she wants a kid like me." he sighed and twirled her soft hair in his hands.

"I don't want any of our kids to be like me." I gave a little breathy sigh and rubbed his shoulder.

"I bet she would love a kid like you, someone whose great. Not that guy you were for what felt like moments, but the good guy you are now." he blushed a little and hugged Myranda closer.

"Uck, gushy stuff." Kendall mumbled as he stumbled out of the guest bedroom down the hall. He flopped down on the large bed we had made and sighed, covering his eyes with one arm.

"Its to early."

"Then go back to sleep, but be ready by two for my ultrasound." we all jumped and looked at Myranda, who mumbled and opened her bleary eyes.

"Y-you were awake?" Johnny stuttered. She smiled at him and held onto his arm.

"Yes. And I promise the same thing Logan did. Our kid will be great, just like you." she kissed each of his fingers and settled down, lying back down. We all smiled and I reach down and grabbed hold of the sheets, yanking them up and over all of us.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up a few hours later, and climbed out of bed, stretching and popping my back. I stood and looked down at Myranda and Johnny, smiling and feeling happy for the

couple. Kendall was curled up on the other side, drooling into the pillow. I chuckled and stood slowly, crossing the room and spotting Carlos in the kitchen. He was sipping coffee and had deep bags under his eyes. I crossed the room and hugged him, climbing into his lap and wrapping my legs around him.

"How'd it go?"

"Their watching the houses. Mostly ours, but they being pretty discreet about it. James, and I and a few other people were watching all night,but nothing happened. Their obviously waiting it out, wanting to plan it correct for some reason. I don't know what their planning...and I can't figure it out. Their trying to send me a different idea than theirs, so I get thrown off their plans." I watch him sigh and rub his eyes. I lean close and kiss his nose, making him smile.

"Go upstairs and get some rest. I've gotta go wake everybody else up that's going to go to the ultrasound." I kissed him on his lips and he held me close.

"come sleep with me."

"I can't, I promised to go with Myranda. Besides, I wanna see the babies gender." Carlos sighed.

"I guess thats okay." I poked his rib.

"You're getting soft." he gripped my hips harder and elicited a squeal from me.

"You know, I could force you to stay with me."

"B-but you wouldn't." I knew I was just making him more dominant, but I didn't care; I was already pretty submissive. I groaned as he squeezed the inside of my thigh, close to my groin.

"I would."

"Thats mean."

"Im mean, baby."

"Oh yeah, what you gonna do?"

He pulled me close.

"Oh baby you don't know what I can do." I gasped and rubbed back against him.

"Shower sex?"

"Fuck yeah." we darted out of the room and up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After a nice long fuck in the shower, and then a real shower, I climbed out and discovered we were all ready to leave. I shoved Carlos and James, who both looked ready to drop, into bed and forced them to sleep before I ran downstairs and hopped into one of the cars, the engine idling as they waited on me.

"Y'all are loud." Myranda chuckled. I groaned and covered my face.

"Shut up." Johnny chuckled and looked in the rearview mirror as Kendall backed his car out of the driveway. We were taking two cars in case someone might follow us, so he'll cut them off and trail them away so Myranda and her baby stay safe.

It really only took about twenty minutes to get to the clinic, but we were careful, and took a few back roads, Kendall right behind us, to get there. So, really it took us nearly an hour to get there. We couldn't take any chances.

We pulled up about five minutes before the appointment, so we hurried inside, checking in and out and making sure no one suspicious was around before we entered. Myranda was standing on her tiptoes to talk to the woman behind the desk, arching her back a little so her large belly didn't bump into the counter. Johnny walked up behind her and kissed the back of her neck, her hair yanked up into a bun and somehow formed to look like a bow.

Looks like someones been on Pinterest(1).

She smiles and turns around, her smile getting brighter as a doctor comes out from a hallway and calls her name. We all follow her back and I watched as she sat down on an examination bed, and yanked up her shirt. I washed as she blushed and looked up at Johnny.

"I must look so fat and bloated." he shook his head.

"You look beautiful." he leaned down and kissed her lips, before kissing her belly and then backed up to let the doctor dribble gel on her belly.

"So, you're about five months and three weeks along, and I'm going to be listening to the heartbeat today, and finding the gender of the baby." she smiled at Kendall and I.

"Friends, or surrogate family?"

"Their close friends." Myranda smiled and stared up at the ultrasound screen as the doctor tried finding the baby.

"Okay, found it." we heard a heartbeat sound around the room and Myranda covered her mouth, then put the same hand to her chest and look up at Johnny.

"It-it sounds so beautiful." Johnny stroked her cheek. The doctor smiled.

"Okay, heartbeat sounds good. I'm not hearing any residual heartbeats, which means no twins or other babies. I hear no murmurs, which means your babies heartbeat is strong. Ah, got a good angle! The baby looks healthy, a little small, but thats fine at this age. The lungs and organs are developing right now, and so are the babies bladder is developing, which means you'll have to urinate more. Tonsils and muscles are also being developed, which means the baby will be kicking and moving a lot. They'll also be waking up and falling asleep."

The doctor switched it over to a 3D like video of the baby. My eyes widened.

"It looks like an alien." the doctor laughed.

"Youre not the first to say that! It's a new type of ultrasound. Gives a more accurate look of the baby. Now, would you like to know the gender?"

"Yes! Definetly!" Myranda said. Johnny smiled and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

"Shes been dying to know." the doctor smiled and I turned and looked at Kendall. He seem...distant.

"Okay, just lemme move it around a little...I see no bumpy genitalia of any kind, which we should be able to see a penis at this stage, if it was a boy. I see...ah-ha! You have a baby girl!" Myranda covered her mouth and looked up at Johnny.

"We have a girl!" she squealed and hugged him close. He smiled and rubbed the dry side of her belly.

"We have a girl. A beautiful baby girl." he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We all returned home and Myranda was so bubbly, it was contagious. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Whats the gender?" Carlos asked sleepily from the couch. I frowned at him.

"Youre supposed to be sleeping."

"I tried. I kept getting a boner dreaming about the way you stretched and lifted your leg in the shower so I could-" I bounded across the room and slapped a hand over his mouth. He chuckled and sat up, yanking me into his lap. Giggling sounded from Myranda.

"So seriously, what's the gender?" he looked at Myranda, who was bouncing in her seat on the couch.

"Its a girl!" Carlos smiled and pulled me close.

"Good for you guys. So what now?"

I poked him in the chest.

"You, mister, are going back to bed and you're not waking up until tomorrow. You need the shut eye." Carlos groaned and stood, trudging back upstairs. I waited until he was

upstairs before I looked at Myranda.

"Wanna do something?"

"Yes! I wanna go shop for baby stuff!" I smiled and looked at Johnny, who had just turned the tv on. He was watching the olympics. He looked between us.

"Okay, lemme go get my shoes back on." but Myranda smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

"You've already done so much. If you want to stay here you can, you deserve to relax." he smiled and kissed her head.

"Thank you."

I smiled at them and stood.

"Ill go see if Kendall or James wants to go." I started down the hallway but paused. I remember how Kendall was in the clinic. He was distant, staring at the screen with an odd look in his eyes that was suddenly concerning me. But I continued down the hallway until I got to their temporary bedroom. I was about to knock, but it was cracked open. I heard them whispering so I stopped, curious. I know it's impolite to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it.

"Kendall, you okay?"

"Yeah, I...I just wanted to talk to you."

"yeah, sure, you can ask me anything."

Kendall was silent. A rustling could be heard and I figured he was lying on the bed with James.

"James...I...have-have you ever thought about...a family?"

"Yeah...a few times, I guess. But I just guessed it'd be a decision later on in life. Why?"

I heard a small breath from Kendall.

"I want a baby."

I covered my mouth in shock. There was a silence and I prayed James's answer wouldn't hurt Kendall. I could hear a little more rustling, and what sound like James rubbing kendalls arm or something.

"Then, you'll get a baby. If you want one, then we'll find a surrogate, or adopt. But you'll get a baby if you want one."

"Oh, James." I could hear the bed squeak and I peeked inside to see Kendall and James were kissing, their arms and legs entwined, Kendall burying his fingers in James's hair. I smiled to myself and backed out slowly. They deserved their time right now. I walked back out into the living room to find Myranda pulling on her flats and looking for her jacket. Poptart was jumping at her leg and I frowned, suddenly wondering where my dog has been all day.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep!" she smiled, so bubbly. I smiled back. I scooped Poptart up, because I might as well bring my guard dog along. She went limp in my arms.

So much of a guard dog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We wandered into Toys R Us for the baby clothes, and I set Poptart down in the baby seat smiling as I pushed the cart down the aisle. We stopped by an aisle of stuffed animals as Myranda looked up at them.

"Their all really cute." she mumbled, fingering the trunk on an elephants face I smiled and reached by her, grabbing a simple Teddy bear that had a pink bow on it's head. She smiled and took it.

"Do you think she would like it?"

"She'll love it." Myranda smiled and put the Teddy Bear in the cart, rubbing her belly.

"Any thoughts on names?"

"Not yet."

"Better hurry up." I smiled and she giggled, but then raised an eyebrow. I followed her gaze and looked down to find my yorkie whimpering, sitting still and staring at a stuffed Bernese Mountain dog puppy on a shelf. She whimpered and turned to look at me, lowering those ears.

"No." I said sternly. She whimpered and lowered her head. I looked at the puppy she obviously wanted and sighed, picking it up and setting it beside her. Damn,it was bigger

then her. But she loved it. She sniffed it and then jumped up and put her paws on it's shoulders, staring at it's bead eyes.

"Silly dog." Myranda giggled, then she turned and began wandering down the aisles. We stopped in a section filled with bottles and Myranda sighed. She nibbled on her thumbnail, suddenly pondering her decisions between breast feeding or formula.

"They say it's better to breast feed, ya know. Lowers a risk of cancer." she looked at me, and then at the bottles. Then she reached out and grabbed a set of them with tops. She placed it in the cart.

"Just in case I decide not to breast feed." she grabbed some other baby food items and put them in the cart, before we wandered down more aisles, stopping to grab a few toys and place them in the cart.

"wanna look at babies clothes?" she nodded,suddenly silent. I frowned and followed her down the aisles, frowning as she rejected one thing after another. It was either to bright, to small, to neon or tacky. She found ways to reject them all. Then she stopped and sat at a bin and fingered a dress.

"I...Logan..." she turned to look at me,"What if...what if Im a bad mom?" she whispered then slid her hands over her stomach. The baby was obviously kicking.

"You won't be. I promise. You'll be the most bad ass, coolest mom, and your daughter will love you. She'll hate you during her teenage years, but you and Johnny will be there, helping her learn to ride a bike, learn what not to do, and what's right for her. She'll rebel and then later on love you for the life lessons you taught her."  
>Myrandas bottom lip trembled and then she wiped her eyes and hugged me, her baby bump pressing to my stomach. I felt a flutter and I smiled.<p>

"Thank you." she sniffed and then looked down at the dress. It was white, with sleeves that stopped around the elbows. It had a small, ruffled skirt, and two buttons on the chest area. It had a flower sewn to the top part of it,right below the left shoulder. Myranda picked it up and smiled.

"Ill buy this for her." she placed it in the cart before moving on, picking out only the cutest clothes for her child. She didn't buy shoes yet but she bought hats and socks, tons of socks. She also grabbed some mittens and threw them in.

"Ill order furniture later on." she smiled and stared at a crib we had came to. It was white and had turquoise flowers on it, and the bed spread sample they had for it was white with dragon flies all over. The mobile was dragonflies and a butterfly, made to look like glass, and the middle of it was a large decoration that had a real dragonfly inn the middle. Myranda smiled.

"But this is the one I want." she gingerly touched the mobile and smiled as it turned, the glass bugs clinking gently. I smiled and looked down at her, then at everything in the cart, including my dog that was cuddled up to the stuffed animal.

This was Myrandas life now. She was so happy, and scared at the same time. I looked back at her and smiled,feeling my heart thump with happiness for her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

By the time we left the store, it was already getting dark and it was chilly. I pushed the cart towards the car, frowning when I saw the parking lot almost empty.

"_Bit strange_." I mumbled to myself. But I ignored it and ran towards the car, because it was very cold out here, which meant an early winter for Minnesota. Myranda tugged her jacket on tighter and grumbled about thicker jackets for pregnant women. I hurried and popped the trunk, putting the grocery bags into the trunk. I heard Poptart whimper and I looked at her, watching her shiver and shake. She whimpered more and I sighed.

"Its okay, hang on baby I'm almost done." but then she began crying and I became alert. I looked at Myranda.

"Hurry and get in the car." she nodded and grabbed my dog without another word, carrying her and the stuffed animal to the car. I stuffed the last few bags in the car and shoved the cart away from the car without another glance. Something didn't feel right about this.

I went to the drivers seat and opened the door, yearning to leave as fast as I could. My heart was pounding as i fumbled for the keys,but everything stopped before I could even climb in. Myranda screamed in horror.

"Logan! BEHIND YOU!" but as I turned, a fist came in contact with my face. I groaned and turned, staring at Myranda.

"_RUN_!" she climbed out the car quickly, but screamed as someone grabbed her and shoved her into the backseat of the car. I stood and turned the person who had hit me, discovering they had a mask on their face. But I didn't let that stop me as I began throwing punches, not letting them get away with this. I wasn't going to let this happen, not again.

I was able to hit the masked person, but then I heard Myranda screaming and crying. I turned and saw she was struggling, trying to make sure the person attacking her wasn't going to hurt her baby.

"WAIT! NO!" she screamed but then I watched as they grabbed her arm and twisted it, immediately breaking the bone. She screamed in pain and I ran towards the car. I grabbed the it her masked person and began beating them, not caring as I sat on their chest and threw after punch to their face, the mask soon became wet with blood under my fingers, but I kept punching.

They kicked me in between the legs and I gasped, grabbing my groin area. They rolled me off of them and I watched as they attacked Myranda again, making her scream and they began punching her face. But before I could get up, the other person came and sat on top of me, punching me over and over like I did to their partner. I tried fighting back, but all I could manage was a few words.

"T-Take our car! our money! Take my money! **JUST DONT HURT HER**!" but then a blow to my head sent it into the concrete and I felt dizzy. I watched them as they stood up and then they began stomping on me. I screamed in pain as I felt a rib or two break, and then my arm was twisted, like Myrandas was. I groaned in pain again, because I was used to the breaking of an arm or two. My dad used to do this all the time.

But this was to much. I groaned as they sat me up, blood gushing from my nose and mouth. I spat a mouthful of it and lolled my head to the side. Myrandas face was bloody and she was sobbing badly, holding her hands over her belly. I watched with anger as the other masked person pushed her down onto the backseat and grabbed the sides of her shirt and yanked. It ripped down the middle and the perpetrator chuckled.

"Shes got a nice rack."

"Dude, remember what we're here for."

"Come on, can't I have a bit of fun with her?" I heard Myranda whimper and gasp as the fucked up sicko started trailing his hands down her body. She began sobbing and I felt the urge to break every single one of his fingers. She's already been through that once, and I don't want to see it happen again.

"Get your fucking hands off of her, you fucked up sicko!" my hair was yanked hard, making me wince. I could feel skin tearing, bringing small tears to my eyes as they yanked and I was forced to look into the eyes of the other perpetrator.

"Did I say you could talk?" he slapped me upside the head and looked at his partner, who was doing things with his hands I'd rather not mention.

"Dude, no trace left behind." I groaned. Their voices...they seemed a little familiar.

"Come on dude. Let me just this once." That was a deep, leering voice. He sound like a rapist. And an alcoholic. Maybe this was all just a drunken misunderstanding?

No...couldn't be. No slurring, no stumbling, no shaking. If they were doing this on alcohol they would have to hold it extremely well not to mess up during this.

"No! And that's final! And I don't care about your goddamn pregnant woman fetish." Myranda whimpered.

"Fuck it, I'm taking this bitch." I growled and grabbed the hand holding onto my hair, digging my nails in. He gasped and let go, but just enough. I ripped his hand off my head, removing some hair, and I bit down deep into his hand, drawing blood. He cried out and I stood up, elbowing him in the gut on my way up, then I threw him backwards with my good arm.

I grabbed the sicko lying on top of Myranda and I growled at him. He looked at me.

"_Stay. The fuck. Away from her. Or I will kill you_." I said in a deep voice I didn't recognize, my teeth gritted. He snarled and lunged towards me but stopped as Poptart sprang from the passenger seat and bit his arm. She hung there, digging her teeth in more as he tried to fling her off, but then he slammed my dog into the door and she fell off, whimpering and crying. He kicked her and she howled in pain.

"Poptart!" but I had an arm loop around my neck and choke me. I sat there and struggled, staring at everybody as I gasped. I watched the sicko pull Myranda up into a sitting position, her face bloody, the blood dribbling from her nose dribbled slowly onto her belly,and stained with tears, her shirt ripped open and her jeans open to. I avoided my eyes but the man turned my head and forced me to watch as the sicko stuck a needle in her neck. Her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

They'd given her a sedative.

"_Fuck...you_!" I gasped out. The one holding me dragged me over to the car and slammed my head against the window, cracking the glass into a spider web. I felt an explosion bound through my head and then I fell to the ground, everything around me turning dim and then just black.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Everything came back slowly. It started with sound. I could hear a few voices, and I was numb at first, then it tingled, and then everything ached and burned, and I felt the dry blood everywhere. It took about an hour to get everything back.

My breathing was pretty ragged, but that was just because I had been kicked a lot and because my throat was sore. It burned and it hurt to swallow.  
>I moved gently, discovering I was lying down. The bed felt old, and like it had no sheets on it. I was sort of clothed, thank god, but then I remembered Myranda. They'd ripped open her clothes and given her a sedative. They could've done anything to her. I gave a little sob and then whimpered because it hurt to cry. I didn't even want to open my eyes. I was ashamed. So ashamed.<p>

I failed to keep Myranda and I safe. They could've raped her and killed her and tossed her into a hole by now. They most probably killed the baby, and I ruined Johnny,Myrandas, and their daughters life probably. I knew I might not make it, because they were obviously serious about getting to me. They'd probably even gone as far as to kill my dog, my precious and innocent dog whom I loved.

I felt tears dribble out of my eyes and I sat up slowly, crying out in pain. I opened my eyes slowly, letting my tears fall, as I examined myself. My broken arm bone had been set and a few fingers I hadn't noticed that were broken were put into home made splints. My torso was bruised but bandaged, and I felt a wad of gauze on the side of my head, which meant I probably cracked it a bit. My lip was busted and my left eye was sort of swollen. I still wore my jeans but no shirt. No shoes or socks either. I shivered.  
>I lifted my head and examined the room I was in, not like I was going to get out though. My arm that wasn't broken was handcuffed to a board that was nailed to the floor. I sighed and examined the room, everything hazy at first but then I could see. Small room, nothing but a box and a mattress here, a small closet, and...a water stain on the ceiling that looked...familiar. Then I looked around the room again, and everything seemed to hit me.<p>

My eyes widened.

"No..."

The door opened and I gasped

.  
>"Dad?"<p>

**A/N**  
><strong>Ahhh...don't you guys loovvvee cliffhangers?<strong>  
><strong>Well, TBC.<strong>  
><strong>(1) if no one knows what pinterest is, it's sort of like tumblr. And if you don't know what tumbler is...just look it up.<strong>  
><strong>Oh um you guys could ya know...click that button below? The small one with letters that say REVIEW? Lol<strong>  
><strong>FAQ<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**So, Sorry I haven't been updating everybody. I'm just coming up with ideas for it, and my laptop is broken also. I'm going to try and finish this fic a bit quicker than I hoped you guys wanted, because I'm desperate to get my new ideas out, because their making my head explode!**

**So, if you have any ideas, I'll take them! I could use the help. =)**

**Carlos POV**

I skidded to a stop and slammed my car door shut, feeling my heart hammer in my chest.

No,no,no. This can't be happening.

I raced from my car to Logans car, shoving everyone else aside. I stared at the car, which was bloody and basically destroyed. The interior was ripped, obviously slashed with a knife and torn apart with hands. There was blood drenched...everywhere. The passenger side window was broken, shattered into a spiderweb. Blood was splattered around it.

I swallowed hard and was gently moved aside as Johnny stepped up to the car. I watched as he covered his mouth.

"Oh...oh my god..." he started looking around.

"W-where is she? WHERE IS SHE?" he began shoving people aside, looking for Myranda. I watched as he darted around, but I was in a haze.

He shoved me aside and was looking through the car, but it was cleat that it was empty. He darted out and was looking around the parking lot, running his fingers through his hair. He was obviously crying, the tears dribbling off his chin.

"WHERE IS SHE? FIND HER!" he was shrieking. I glanced around at everyone and narrowed my eyes.

"Damn it, help him!" I screamed. I watched my people scatter and start looking, but there was no point. I couldn't see any place Myranda might be. Nor Logan. But it was obvious he was taken. I growled and squatted on the ground, running my hands through my own hair. He really was the target all along. I sighed and stared at the ground, not knowing what to do.

Then I saw it. The blood. I mean, there was blood all over the seats, but this blood...looked like something was dragged across the ground. It was dark, and mixed into the black concrete and tar, making it hard to see, but I followed it. I stood, leaning close to the ground as I followed the trail. I could hear my people around me, whispering, obviously confused about what I was doing.

But then again, I didn't know what I was doing either. I stopped when the trail stopped, leaving me at some bushes. I frowned and touched one, noticing it's branches were broken on the ends, or leaves were hanging off. It was bare, since its starting to get colder,so no one might have seen it. I looked down and said disturbed dirt.

It didn't take long to put it together. I started climbing behind the bushes, pushing them aside as I walked through the thickets, following the disturbed dirt. Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw someone white, and I stopped, running towards Myrandas body at full speed.

I sank to my knees in the dirt next to her, instantly ripping off my jacket and tossing it over her. Her pants were ripped, the button and zipper broken, and her underwear was messy with blood. Her large belly was splattered with blood, but otherwise had no injuries, and her face looked...horrible. Her clothes were ripped, sagging on her arms. I gritted my teeth as Johnny stepped behind the bushes.

"MYRANDA!" he screamed and dove towards the ground, hurrying and checking her. She was still breathing, but she...she was so pale. And her lips were turning blue at the edges. Johnny began sobbing and pulled the bloody body towards him.

"Oh, god what have they done to her?" he sobbed. I backed away, not being able to say anything. This...this was to far. Who...who hurts and rapes a pregnant woman?

Johnny scooped her trembling, bone white body into his arms and began rushing back through the thickets. I heard him say something about a hospital and my eyes widened. I turned and chased after him, grabbing his shoulder as he set her down on the ground and placed his own jacket over her.

"You can not say how this happened. You don't mention anything,understand? No one must know. The police will get involved, and trust me with her background, they won't mind putting something together."

His lip trembled, then he gave a sigh.

"o-okay." he glanced at her and then lifted her up. I nodded at someone and then guided him towards a car. I turned back to Logans car, but I saw nothing. Nothing that would give me a hint or a clue.

I was at a dead end.

I sighed, then stopped.

"The trunk." I whispered. I glanced at Kendall, watching him give me a weird look.

"What?"

"The trunk. Did anyone think to check the trunk?" I walked to the back of the car, narrowing my eyes when saw dried blood dribbling from the trunk. I looked at James.

"Pop the fucking trunk!" james widened his eyes and leaned forward to pop the trunk and it made a 'click'. I grab the trunk and lifted the door quickly. I gave a shaky sigh and pressed my hands into the fabric of the trunk.

Poptart. Our sweet dog. She was laying on her side in the trunk, her fur lying around in chunks that had been forcibly shaved off her body with a knife. She was bloody from places, but otherwise still breathing, but ragged. Her small little body gave me bad images, making me picture what might be happening to Logan. I slid my hands under her thick, little body and lifted into my arms, holding her to my chest. I heard her give a small whimper.

If it was anybody else, they would think I was acting stupid. But this was my dog, the dog I'd given Logan for his first, and his 16th none the less, birthday with me. This dog had helped me and him through times, made us laugh and comforted us. She was smart, and adorable, and part of our life.

Family.

I shut the trunk slowly, holding the dog with one arm. I listened to her ragged breathing as I slowly walked around to the side of the car.

"What is that?" I looked at the person standing next to me.

"Its...our dog, Sandy." he raised an eyebrow.

"Dude,its just a dog." I grabbed the front of his shirt with one arm and glared at him.

"Its MY dog. Shes important to Logan and I, she's my damn family. I care. If you've got a problem with it-"

"N-no I'm good." I let go of the sandy brunette and growled at him.

"I don't give a shit what you think. You got a kid?" I watched him nod. I shook him and then looked at my dog.

"If this was your kid in my arms, you'd be upset, too. Now, deal with it." I looked at James and Kendall.

"Anything else in the car?"

"No fingerprints, no hairs, and no bodily fluids. The only ones there are, they probably belong to Logan and Myranda, because they obviously used gloves." I raised an eyebrow at Kendall, and he held up a small bag.

"Wool fibers. They used woolen gloves."

"Cant you find skin fragments on those?" I looked down at my dog, bouncing her gently in my arms. Her eyes fluttered and she howled gently.

"Nope!" James stood, holding up a plastic glove he found on the ground. He soughed and walked over to us, examining it.

"Fibers all over the inside of this glove, means they put it on over the wool gloves. The fibers Kendall have are from when they pulled this glove off."

"We have fibers and a fucking glove. What great evidence." Sandy said, his words dripping with sarcasm. I growled at him.

"Shut the hell up. Jim, you and Rodney make sure this car gets out of here. Put it in one of the garages, fix it up. Get rid of those seats, and check every square inch of that car. Anything you find, anything at all, is reported back to me." I climbed back into my car, setting my dog beside me on the seat, making sure she won't move around to much before I speed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"And...she was hit by a car?" the vet gave me an odd look. I nodded, and gently stroked Poptart.

"Yeah, her leash broke and she just ran out in front of a car. Thought she was dead."

"I don't see a lot of broken bones on your dog, which she should have considering her size. Her fur looks like its been ripped off."

"Fight. She got in a fight." I said, clenching my fist. The vet made a sound and crossed her arms.

"Oh, really? With what?"

"Neighbors dog, big o' fucking mutt. Wanders into my yard all the time. Caught him a few times trying to dominate my poor baby." I narrowed my eyes at her and watched her shiver.

"o-okay. We'll keep her overnight, fix her up." she picked Poptart up and carried her out the room, shutting the door quickly behind her. I left, running quickly back to my car. It was late, cold, and I needed to get home soon.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I settled behind my desk and sighed.

They found nothing else in the car. I put my head in my hands and gave a small shaky exhale. What was I gonna do?

I opened my desk drawer and tried to find something, anything that might help. The only thing I came up with was the photos I was given months ago. I flipped thru them, noting how they all contained the guys that were killed at one of my warehouses.

I set them down on the top of the desk, flipping through them. I noted all of their hair colors, eye colors, skin colors. Nothing was in common.

The only thing left behind was their corpses, each with something carved into it's chest. Not words, just some type of symbol, courtesy of their killer.

Then I frowned and turned one of the pictures, set it down and placed one next to it. I watched as something in the back of my mind formed, and I stood quickly, moving and turning all the pictures until the symbols were put together.

I gaped at what they made.

Logans tattoo. They had carved a piece of Logans tattoo into each of the guys's chest, and then when I moved further away from the pictures, I saw that the L in Logans tattoo had a big X in the middle of it.

Someone was trying to take out Logan.

I ran for the door, grabbing my jacket and dialing on my phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened the hospital door gently, and stared with a somber feeling. A heavy weight fell in my gut and I ran my fingers through my hair.

I walked to the hospital bed and knelt down slowly, taking Myrandas shaking hand in mine. Her face had three stitches, two on a cheek and one on her chin. Her eye was swollen, but just barely, and her cheeks were red. Her arm was in a plaster cast, and she was pale and shivering badly. She had blankets smothering her.

"C-Carlos..." she coughed. I squeezed her hand as Johnny held her other hand. He was rubbing her chest, attempting to warm her up. She shivered harder and I herder one of the machines hooked up to her start beeping.

"Whats that?" I said on deaf ears. Nurses rushed in and Myranda started flailing around gently.

"Help her! Please!" Johnny cried. I watched as they pulled out paddles and pressed them to her chest.

"B-baby-b-baby-" she chattered, her teeth clicking together and then her body jumped as they shocked her heart back into it's rhythm. Johnny rushed to her side.

"W-what? What is it?"

"n-No! T-the b-baby! T-the baby!" she chattered. I watched a nurse as she looked at a second monitor and sighed.

"The baby is fine. The heart rhythm is fine, and the slight hypothermia you experienced didn't hurt the baby either. No injuries to the fetus. Your baby is fine, sweetheart." the rse rubbed Myrandas shoulder and I watched her flinch gently. I watched Myranda nod quickly and yank the blankets up, her teeth chattering.

"Myranda, god are you okay?" I whispered. Her lips pressed together and she nodded slowly. I sat down next to her and waited until she calmed down, and then I scooted closer.

"Are you okay,now?" she nodded and I pulled the bed tray closer, placing the photos on it.

"I need your help."

She looked at the photos and then squeezed her eye shut.

"Carlos, please...don't..."

"Please, I have no other leads. I need your help with this."

She bit her lip and slowly nodded, sitting up more to look at the photos. She frowned and placed them closer.

"This-it's-"

"Yeah, I know. But, I don't get it, why would someone target Logan?"

"...maybe it's not just Logan their trying to get to. Sometimes, to get to the person of interest, they sabotage what's most important to them." she whispered. She gripped Johnnys hand and I sighed.

"Like...like Wayne-Wayne."

"Carlos, Wayne-Wayne is dead. And you would have heard news if someone had stepped up to take his place."

"But, what if their not targeting Carlos?" I looked up at Johnny with a frown.

"But, still, what would be a motive for someone to kidnap Logan?"

"Jealousy..." Myranda whispered, looking at the photos again. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Seriously. Think about it. Only Logans initial is cut out." she said again, pointing at the pictures. I sighed and gently took her free hand in mine, looking into her eyes.

"Did you see their faces?"

She gently tried yanking her hand away, but I gripped a bit harder.

"Did. You. See. Their. Faces." she began whimpering and my hand was torn away by Johnny.

"Youre hurting her!"

"I need her help!" I screamed, standing up and leaning across the bed like he was.

"You have other people to help you."

"They didn't find anything. No one else was there."

"They had masks..." she whispered. I sat down and put my head on my hands.

"I...I don't know what to do."

"You haven't checked everything, Carlos. You just need another clue." Johnny said.

"WHAT CLUES? I DIDNT FIND ANYTHING! AND NOW HES TAKEN AWAY FROM ME AGAIN! ALL BECAUSE I WAS INCAPABLE OF KEEPING HIM SAFE!"

I buried my head into Myrandas leg and heaved, sobbing deep. I haven't cried in so long, it felt unnatural to me. Logan was my everything, the only person to ever have such a huge impact on my life. He brought me away from my more darker days, helped me regain feelings and thoughts. He brightened everything, but now that he's gone, it was dull again. I knew I would lose him this time. I figured theres nothing for me to do, but wait for a corpse to come up somewhere.

I was in a dead end.

**Logans POV**

I was still shocked to see my dad, but I shook it off as he stepped into my room, well my former room, and shut the door.

"W-what the hell is this? Let me go!" I screamed, shaking my arm that was chained to the ground.

"Cant do that, Logan." I glared at him.

"Why the hell am I back here? I ran away from here because of you! You made my life a living hell, you freak!"

He slapped me, but I quickly turned back to him.

"It doesn't matter how much you do that, whatever you want I wont give to you."

He chuckled.

"I don't want money son," I watched him sneer,"Or should I even call you that?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You stupid dick!"

"Im the stupid dick? What about you? Got your friend to beat the shit outta me!"

"YOU WERE GONNA RAPE ME!" I scrammed, but he slapped me. Again, it did nothing. I glared harder at him.

"You know, Carlos will find me. He'll beat you to within an inch of your death and shove you into the ground."

"He won't do shit, Logan."

"Trust me, he will."

I watched my dad squat down in front of me and grin evilly.

"As far as he knows, your dead. There ain't no evidence saying your here. Or anywhere for that matter."

I spat at him and sneered.

"I don't understand why someone like my mom would have ever liked you."

Once again, another slap across the face. I shook it off.

"Your little boyfriend didn't look it up? I'm surprised."

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" my dad gripped me by the hair and yanked me to my feet, making me groan in pain.

"Your momma was a slut, sweetheart. You ain't my son." my eyes widened.

"t-thats not true."

"Its true, sweetheart. DNA tests were shown to me."

"My mother wasn't a slut!" I screamed. He gripped my hair harder. I could feel my skin rip and I groaned in pain again.

"She left you here with me. You didn't know her at all."

He punched me in the stomach and I cried out, tears falling down my cheeks as he gripped my hair harder, yanking me up as far as the chain on my wrist would let me. My arm burned in pain and my head throbbed.

"She...was...my mom..."

"She was my wife! How do you think I feel? To find out after housing a bratty sixteen year old, turns out he ain't even mine!" he growled and I shook. I was terrified. And confused.

Confused and terrified. I felt like I was trapped in a horror movie of some sort as my dad dropped me down on the bed.

"Shes dead, you know." I felt my stomach churn and I turned my head to the side, so he wouldn't see me cry. I always figured she was dead, but to hear it out straight...it hurts. Even if she left me behind, she was my mom. I always hoped to find her one day and have her explain.

I froze when his hand gently traced my face. I slapped him away and glared.

"Dont. Touch. Me."

"I can't help it. You may not be mine, but you were definitely your mommas boy. You could her pretty looks."

Oh, god.

"Get away from me!" I flung my body away but I knew there wasn't any point. The man I once knew as my father yanked me back and forced me to lie still on the bed, attacking my jeans. He ripped them off, making me cry out. Everything burned and ached inside my body,and next thing I knew, pain. Agony. Torture.

He was thrusting in and out, making me see nothing but white hot flashes of pain and glimpses of red as he went faster. My throat burned and ached as I screamed, not understanding any of this. Tears flooded my face.

Why? Why was he doing this? What did I do to deserve any of it?

This wasn't like any other time. I forced my face into the mattress and screamed, wishing he'd roll me on my stomach, so I wouldn't have to see his face. I could've pictured Carlos, beautiful Carlos, just being crazy with me, romping in the bed. Oh, god, Carlos. I needed him right now. I stared past dad, waiting for him to burst through the door like any other time.

No one came. Nothing happened.

I screamed and arched my back in pain as my d-...as Brian went in deeper, so deep I could feel the blood gush out harder, and then something hot was inside, something foreign. It didn't feel right, and my stomach curdled.

I watched as he pulled out, giving a small sigh. Then stood, dressed, and left. He switched the light off and left me there, leaving me to cry and scream in the dark. I felt around with my free hand, pulling my jeans up as much as I could. It hurt...it hurt so bad. I could still feel blood dribbling out, along with his...his...

I couldn't seem to process reality right now. All I could think about was the fact the man I had known my entire life as my dad had just raped me. Raped me.

I turned to my side and vomited.

I sobbed harder and harder, feeling a headache forming behind my eyes as I slowly became dehydrated. The pain and blood loss finally made a black ring around my eyes, and I slowly feel unconscious.

**A/N**

**Did anyone cry? I cried. It hurt a lot to do, but it's part of the story. Sorry. I know your all hating me right now, but please don't bash me! I promise it'll get better...after a few more chapters of this...but it'll get better!**

**Okay, well that's it for now. Thanks for reading.**

**Review.**

**FAQ**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N

Sorry for taking so long. I apologize for not updating, and as I've said before, I'm trying to hurry and end this story (I have reasons) and I'm sorry if there's a lot of time skipping in this, but I seriously need to get this over with. There might be a few chapters after this one, not sure. Hope you enjoy.

Carlos POV

Nothing is updated. Nothing changed.

I did business as usual, but nothing cropped up. I was hurting badly, and Logan has only been gone for about two weeks.

I cracked my crusty eyes open and stared at the heavy drapes on my windows. I've been crying all night, tearing myself apart. Usually, in a situation like this I would be thinking "Man up you piece of shit, Garcias don't cry."

But I just can't take it anymore.

My heart hurts badly, and all I want is Logan back.

The door opens and I sigh, blinking my eyes slowly in the dark before shutting them. I hear the footsteps receding deeper into my room, walking in front of my bed, and then I hear a shuffling sound.

Woosh!

Sunlight spills the room and I groan, rolling over to hold my hands over my face.

"Close the damn drapes." I mumble, wishing they'd leave me in the dark and go away.

"No."

I sit up and glare at Myranda as she sits next to me on the bed (after a difficult moment of jumping up and down) I glare at her, but find my hard look disappearing as I look at her for the first time since the hospital. I knew she's been living here, along with Johnny, since they left the hospital, but I didn't come out of my bedroom, except at night to do work. She puts food in my room, but sometimes I ignore it.

And well, its just hard to get mad at an innocent, pregnant woman.

"You look better."

It was true, most of her stitches had dissolved and her eye was a little yellow, but no longer swollen. Her arm was still broken, but she had a better cast on now. Most of her dark bruises had faded, barely visible, and her split lip was healed. She didn't seem to care about it now, though, because she still dressed nicely. She had a ribbon tied into a bow on her head and her large belly was under a pile of silky cloth that she wore as a t-shirt.

"Thanks. But you, my friend, look horrible. This isn't healthy."

I rolled my eyes and laid back down, curling into myself. Myranda huffed and grabbed my blanket and ripped it off.

"Get up! This isn't a time to be full of self-pity!" she screamed. I sat up and gritted my teeth, growling at her.

"What do you want me to do, eh?!"

"I want you to get up, and go do...do something! Logan needs you!"

"IF I KNEW WHAT TO DO, DONT YOU THINK I WOULDVE DONE IT ALREADY?!" I screamed. She flinched, but kept her stance.

"YOU HAVENT TRIED EVERYTHING!"

"IVE BEEN ALL OVER TOWN! THERE IS NO PLACE ELSE TO LOOK!"

"BUT LOGAN-"

"IS DEAD! LOGAN IS OBVIOUSLY DEAD!"

She bit her lip and hung her head.

"That might not be true..." she whispered.

"No! It's true! Trust me, if someone had Logan they would've said something, done something, anything! You don't think I don't know about this shit?!" I was now on my feet, not knowing how I had gotten from my bed to the middle of my room. I clenched my fists.

"Carlos, that-that might not be true..."

"No, it is true, and you know it. And if he isn't dead, then he's probably drugged up, being used as a prostitute. Or they smuggled him out of Minnesota, because if he was still here they wouldn't have taken him far." I sighed and turned around, walking over to the corner of my room. I picked up a bottle of half empty vodka off my nightstand. I don't like it for the taste, but it really helps.

I chugged half of it down, choking on the burning liquid.

"I already know hes not anywhere around here. I've contacted people I have heavy connections with in towns all across Minnesota. No one has seen hide nor hair of him." I whispered. I heard shuffling and turned to see Myranda closing the drapes slowly. I watched her rub her belly. She leaned forward a few times, then back. She pressed her hands into her belly and I watched her smile, before she turned to me.

"Well...go ahead and give up, but I still have hope."

And then she turned and left the room without hesitation.

I sighed and went to get back in bed when my cell phone rang. I stared at the blinking phone under my covers before I bit my lip and picked it up, answering it. I sucked in a breath and slowly let it out, dreading the answer.

"Yeah?"

"Carlos...you might need to take a look at this." I heard James say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My heart thumped dreadfully slow, but it ached with each step I took from my car.

I walked up to stand beside James, and I let out a small shaky breath as I stood there.

"Have the cops been around here yet?" james shook his head as Kendall appeared next to us. His green eyes were illuminated and really creeping me the fuck out.

"You okay, man?" I nodded and Kendall nodded, showing me the way. I shoved people out of my way as I walked around them. We got in front of the group and I held back a gasp at the small brunette flipped over in the mud puddle. I could see blood in the puddle, and around the ground, but I couldn't see a wound. I'm guessing either he was shot or his throat was slit. Either way this male was dead, and has been for a little while.

I stared down at the dark brunette hair, before I turned away and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Carlos." I felt James's hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off and shivered.

"Im fine, I'm just...I'm just cold."

"Carlos, it's not Logan." I turned around as Kendall slipped on a pair of plastic gloves as he rolled the body out of the mud. I swallowed back the hard feeling in my throat when I saw how much this poor kid looked like Logan. Kendall sighed and reached into the males pocket, whipping out a surprisingly purple wallet.

"Im guessing he's gay." I whispered, but I grabbed a pair of gloves and slipped them on, too, kneeling beside Kendall as I searched him. I reached into his pockets but I felt nothing but gum and a wrapper.

In the other pocket, something jingled, so I reached in, hoping to come up with something. I felt a key chain, but I pulled it out anyway.

I gasped this time and dropped the key chain, staring at it. It was silver and empty, except for two items. One was a brown poptart with an odd smile on it, and the other was a yorkie. I growled and picked it up, wanting to do nothing but throw it as far as I could.

But I pocketed it with a sigh.

Kendall found nothing on the male, but decided to go through his wallet instead.

"Found a...permit? Seems this guy is 15, well he was seeming he turned sixteen a month ago, and his name is Mitch A. Glonell."

I studied the male once more, lowering my hand to wipe away the mud from his face.

"He didn't do anything wrong." I whispered. The male looked like he died crying. I wiped the mud off his eyelids and then lifted then. Brown eyes, but looked glassy and cold.

I shut them again and rolled his stiff body back into the mud. I didn't want to leave him there but it wasn't a choice.

I sighed and fingered the Yorkie in my pocket.

"Place an anonymous call for the body, clean up and let's get out of here." I turned and sighed, pulling the yorkie out of my pocket.

None of this seemed to make sense.

Logan's POV

I don't know how long I've been here, but it seemed like a century.

My dad...I mean...Brian had put blankets all over the windows, so I could see nothing but darkness every minute of the day. I was never unhooked from the mattress, so I had to stretch and move as much as I could to make sure my muscles didn't atrophy.

Brian had a catheter brought in the next day and inserted the painful tube. It was embarrassing, and uncomfortable, but it was my only option. Brian stood there with a menacing glare that day (or night?) as I had to force myself to not urinate in front of him. But, he held his damn stance and then when he sat down next to me, I let go and sobbed.

After he raped me the first day, he continued to do it, every other day. Or was it even a different day? I really couldn't tell the time difference. But, all I knew was my legs were stained and covered in my blood. I felt dizzy even lying down, and I wondered how long I would last here.

I swallowed thickly and groaned at my dry throat, wondering when the last I had eaten was. My stomach ached and grumbled, but I tried to ignore it. My stomach rumbled and burned in hunger.

I groaned and moved around on the bed as much as I could, wishing Brian at least let me wear clothes. But, no he kept me bare naked.

I heard heavy footsteps and I began whimpering uncontrollably, trying to pull my legs up to cover me a bit, at least to give me some modesty.

But Brian whipped the door open. He walked into the room and loomed over me. I whimpered and shut my eyed, but gasped when the cold metal against my wrists was finally released. I sat up and rubbed my wrists immediately.

"O-ow.." I whipsered. I looked up at Brian with fear, before curling in on myself.

"P-please, leave me a-alone..." but I screamed as he picked me up and slammed me into a wall. I cried out in pain as he held me back with one arm. I felt his other hand go lower and I screamed, kicking my thin legs. I felt the dull pain flash up my spine and I began sobbing.

"Shut the fuck up." Brian growled.

"I-it hurts! Please!"

I screamed when he grabbed my penis and tugged on it a few times.

"NO!"

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU BITCH! I'm not gonna do anything!" I squeezed my eyes shut and let my tears dribble from under them. I felt his hand squeeze again and then he gripped the catheter and yanked. I screamed as the tube slipped out it me. I had been forcing my urine back but when he ripped it out, I felt my bladder basically cave in and I gushed, my bodily fluids going everywhere. I looked down in fear when I saw blood mixing in and I sobbed hard as a sharp pain went through my penis.

"Please, it..it hurts..." Brian forced me to my knees and he reached into his jacket pocket. I heard something jingle and I watched in fear as he pulled out a collar, with a leash to match, and a bandana all bundled together. He gripped my hair, yanking, making tears appear in my eyes.

"I swear to god, you little bitch, if you pull any funny business, it'll be nothing but trouble for you." he hissed. I nodded gently, grimacing at the feeling of my hair being yanked. The collar was looped around my neck. I tugged at it, but Brian slapped my hand away and looped the leash onto my neck. He knotted the blindfold behind my head, and then forced me onto all fours.

"Wait-What are we- but he slapped me across the cheek and I shut up. I've never felt more vulnerable and weak in my life.

He tugged on the leash, hard, making me choke around the already tight collar. I began crawling slowly, whimpering and painfully moving.

"W-why do I need a collar?" I squeaked. I heard a groan and then something went in my leg. I gasped at the prick.

"Fine, we'll do it your way, Cupcake." He said in a leering voice.

I tried standing up, but then everything around me felt weird.

I collapsed.

XXXXXXXX

When I woke up the blindfold had been removed, but I was linked to a bedpost by the leash. Everything felt hot and sticky, but I couldn't remember anything. My throat felt dry, and my body ached and burned.

I sobbed, and moved my hands, only to find them bonded with tape.

"S-someone untie me!" I cried. I felt the bed dip and I turned to see Brian sitting there. He gave me a leery smile as another man stood behind him.

"Wow, he sure is a cutie when he's awake. Anyways thanks man." I watched the two evil men shake hands and the other left, leaving Brian and I. I whimpered and tried moving, but he grabbed a hold of me.

"You know, you're moans are really cute." my eyes widened in horror.

"m-moans?! What did you do to me?!"

"Just gave ya a little something to help." I felt his hand creeping up my leg and I sobbed, glancing around the room to see if anything could help me out of this. The curtains were heavy and covered the whole windows, so it was pitch black once more. There was nothing for me to do, except loll my head to the side and stare at the digital clock by the bed. I gasped and bit my lip.

I've been here for almost a month, according to the date on the clock.

I felt something prick me again and I screamed, looking at Brian in horror.

"Now, its my turn for a bit of fun." he leered. I watched him as the drugs began taking effect. I shut my eyes and my legs were spread. The tears dribbled out of my eyes as the drugs made me feel lighter than I probably was, having barely eaten. I felt like I was on a cloud and then when I opened my eyes, the room was lit up in bright pink.

I looked around, my eyes glazed over as I stared in amazement. Then I saw him.

"Carlos?"

"Oh baby." he gently moaned. He loosened the tape on my hands and I shot up, hugging him as he moved in between my legs.

"Youre here. You're here, you found me."

"shhh...relax and let me do the work." he whispered. I felt him press inside of me and then I cried out, grabbing him and wrapping my arms around him.

"Carlos...baby...it hurts." I whimpered. I felt him shush me and then he was pounding, making the pain disappear.

"Car-Carlos!"

"Logie, I'll make it feel good." he whispered. I delved deeper into this fantasy, happy to finally have him.

XXXXXXXXX

When I came off the high of the drugs, it was dark and Brian was asleep next to me. I was still locked to the bed, but it's not like I was going to go anywhere. I could hear people talking in the living room and I figured it was his friends.

This wasn't fair.

Why me? What did I ever do?

I wanted to return to that pink world, where everything was better, and HE was there. My beautiful carlitos was there to comfort me. Hold me.

I knew it was nothing but the drugs but it was better than dealing with reality. Than dealing with him.

I sobbed and twitched, from withdrawal of the drugs. I tried sleeping, but I twitched and spasmed through the night. I couldn't feel anything but the aching need to return to the pink world.

Carlos POV

I opened my eyes once more and glanced blearily around the room. I had fallen asleep in my office again.

I sighed and rubbed my face, hesitant to do something. I was stumped. Stuck. Trapped.

I picked up the box that was on my desk and shook it. Key chains of yorkies, of the letter L, and other various items that were left behind.

I chucked the box away and listened as it all crashed and broke on the floor. I out my head in my hands and for probably the millionth time, I sobbed, letting my tears dribble off my face,

Twelve bodies. Twelve bodies in almost a month and a half.

I don't know what this person was doing, but I was confused by it all. These people had so much in common about their physical appearances I was fucking messing up. They all looked like him, Logan. Their eyes were brown, their hair was brown and they all had almost the same facial features.

But that's the only thing that was in common. They were all innocent in this, nothing but figures in a game. I sighed and picked up a notepad and looked at it, flicking through all these peoples names. All these kids were fifteen and sixteen, innocent bystanders. None of their names had anything in common.

The door opened and I turned to watch Myranda as she wobbled in, her feet swelling. Her belly was large and she was halfway through her seventh month. Her belly was huge, and she was hormonal more than ever. She was always sobbing, but I tried to ignore it. I don't need a reminder about it all the time.

She gave me a sort of sad smile and then set down a sandwich on my desk.

"Find anything?"

"No. And I'm not going to find anything if you bother me." I mumbled. She sighed and walked around to the other side of my desk, wrapping her arms around me and pressing herself into my side. She jumped in the middle of it and chuckled, rubbing her belly.

"The baby says hi." she whispered. I sighed and tried to focus, staring at the names again. Nothing came to mind. Finally, I turned and pulled her close, wrapping my arms around jeer and resting my head on her belly, listening to it kick.

"Hi there." I whispered. The baby kicked again and I chuckled.

"Shes really excited, I think she wants to get out soon."

"But your only in your seventh month, can't that be bad?"

"Dont worry she won't come out yet. My due date isn't until the beginning of December." I nodded and rubbed her belly again.

"Your so lucky to...have something as wonderful as this."

She nodded as the door opened again and Johnny walked in, holding Poptart. My poor dog was being neglected by me, just because it hurt to look at her. She was covered in bandages, and two weeks ago her stitches had finally dissolved. She whimpered when Johnny set her down, and then she slowly made her way over to me. I stared at her for a moment, then I bent down and slowly scooped her up.

"How has she been?" I asked Johnny quietly. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the desk, grabbing Myrandas hand and squeezing. She flinched, but then slowly curled into him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Shes been good. Ive been giving her the pain medication the vet gave her." I nodded and sighed, letting my dog lie in my lap and snooze. I began looking over the names again when Johnny stopped me.

"Whats that?"

"Names. Names of those kids that have been getting murdered." I said quietly. Johnny made a humming sound, like a "hmm" and took the notepad. He frowned and then picked up a pen and jotted something on the notepad.

"You...say these kids have looked like Logan, right?" Johnny looked at me from under his mop of platinum hair with concerned eyes. I nodded and he set the notepad down, getting up to lean over next to me.

"Look at this. Each name has the same amount of letters in the first and last name, added together with the first initial of the middle name."

I rubbed my chin, scratching at my thick stubble.

"Okay, continue." Johnny grabbed the pen and started writing down.

"I think I see the connection. See this name here? Megan I. Tolch." I frowned and watched as he began marking out letters and putting them together to spell "LOGAN MITCHELL."

"What the hell..."

"Same for this one, Mitch A. Glonell. They all spell out Logans name!"

"Their all pseudonyms." Myranda whispered.

"So, Logan HAS been the target the whole time!" I cried out.

"Exactly why you haven't been threatened with his life! They didn't care what you did, they just wanted to get rid of Logan!" Johnny said, shocked.

"Oh my god. I just remembered something." i dove for my laptop and quickly opened it, going into one of the many email accounts I have.

"Ive been getting these weird emails, just random ones but not from anybody really, like commercial-wise." I grabbed a notepad and jotted down all of the letters in the email. It cintianed more letters and numbers, but I sat down and began trying to decipher it. I looked up at Johnny.

"Call Kendall and James, tell them Im going to need their help." Johnny nodded and left the room in a hurry. Myranda stood theremin, biting her nail and watching me.

"You okay?"

"Im worried." she whispered. I rubbed her arm and slowly smiled.

"Its okay, Ive got this."

She left without another word, waddling from the room, and I turned back quickly hacking into the city's records, looking for names, anything that could help me.

It suddenly struck me. A thought. A string on a name.

I looked down at the notepad with the email and I scratched it out, and rearranged some of the letters. It made sense. It clicked in my head and I stood in a hurry, holding my dog in my arms as I ran from the room.

I knew who was behind this.

Logans POV

After a week of being locked to the bed, Brian shoved me into the small closet he had in his room, only big enough for me to either stand or lie down in the fetal position, and locked me in there. He opened the door two times a day, once for food, the other for bathroom. I had to stand up and move around in the dark closet so I wouldn't lose the small amount of strength I had left.

I wore no clothes, bare naked as the day I was born, and I was greasy, my skin was nasty and felt brittle and cold to the touch. I still had rust-colored stains all over my legs from where the blood had never left, and bloody holes in my arms, legs, thighs, feet, and even my bottom from the needle pricks that had been supplying me with those drugs.

I was bad. Really bad. Even though it was pitch black, I felt my body turning into nothing but a skeleton, my bones stuck out, my ribs felt like a cage. My stomach had sunken in, and so have my cheeks. I could feel the bags under my eyes, like dead weight on my face, and my fingernails had become a tad bit longer and gnarly. They were covered in my dribbles of blood, from where I had scratched myself hard enough to cut my skin open.

Every chance I got to go to the restroom, I tried to avoid my appearance but finally curiosity got the best of me one day. I looked and started sobbing at the unrecognizable person I saw in the mirror. I looked...dead.

I shook and screamed all the time, beating on the walls, crying for the drug I was administered all day. Brian had just cut me off randomly, and it was tearing me apart. I didn't know if it was crack, or heroin, or what, but I needed it. I needed it badly.

I'm nothing anymore.

There's nothing left of me.

Logan is gone, and I don't think he's coming back.

XXXXXXXXX

I don't know how long I've been in the closet. It could've been a month. It could've been a week. It could've even been a year. I tried to keep track from the bathroom breaks, but after a while my mind had become fogged. I couldn't keep up with anything anymore, and after a while, all I could was sit and stare at the wall. If I could even see it.

Could I?

Was it really there, or was it just empty darkness?

I stood slowly, wobbling and feeling the pain run up my back and I toppled forward, hitting the darkness with my face. Nothing but a wall.

I banged and hit the wall, stuttering out some random words my mind couldn't comprehend.

"Shut the fuck up!" I heard come from outside the door. I cried and fell against the door, beating it with my bare hands, scratching and ramming into it. I screamed and sobbed, scratching and clawing. I felt the edge of several nails break off as I dug them into the door.

Finally the door opened, with a quick whoosh, and I was pushed back into the wall. I screamed and cried, clawing at the hand that held me back.

"N-need it...need it..." I whispered. I looked at the unpromising figure, whose face was swirled in my eyes. I saw them hold up something that glinted, and it took me a moment to loll my head to the side and focus.

It was a syringe.

"Is this what you wanted?" why was his voice distorted?

"y-yes! Please!" the needle went in my neck, the pain flashing through me for a moment. I gave a happy cry and as soon as they released me, I fell to the floor, giggling my mind out. I grabbed a hold of their leg as the drug started taking effect.

"Thank you,t-thank you." I bawled and giggling into their thick leg.

"Whatever, get on all fours bitch." they hissed. But I was floating away, into the soft pink clouds as they rolled my body onto my stomach. The pink clouds took on a soft lilac color, and then red...red everywhere. I could feel it...something. It hurt. It hurt badly.

Why it hurt? Why?

Did I do something bad?

I picked up one of the red clouds in my hand and I watched it dissolve into liquid and dribble out of my fingers.

I didn't like this place. I didn't like the red clouds. Then suddenly I was screaming, and feeling something in my tummy. My...my body...I...

The lilac clouds returned, turning to a dark purple, before they turned baby green and then pink. I felt like a wind moved me, and I fell onto the clouds as they turned black.(1)

XXXXXXXXX

My eyes were just open, but I don't know how long I've...I've been...awake. If I had been awake at all.

It was so dark I couldn't tell if I was sleeping or not.

I was lying in an awkward way, but when I reached down, I felt something wet dribble along my fingers from between my legs. Was it on the floor? Maybe it was something you drink. I was thirsty, because my throat was really dry. I wondered why it was dry.

I felt a pain behind my eye and I began crying. Why does I hurt? I hurt? I...am...is it right? I...I can't...my mind hurts...

I curled up, screaming out in protest as my body burned.

The darkness covered me like a blanket.

XXXXXXXXX

The door opened and I blinked, crying out and covering my face with my boney fingers as the bright light burned my eyes.

"Come on." a gruff voice said, and I was grabbed by a couple of strong arms, Wichita gripped the boney remains of my arms and legs, lifting me to my legs. I stumbled and fell as they let go of me, but someone held me up. I felt something lock around my wrists, a zip-tie I think. I lolled my head around, my eyes widening and blinking as they turned wet and I couldn't see past the light. I felt like a sick, dead weight as they dragged me out and down the hall, into...one of the rooms. It was black, and dark in the room, with only a lamp on.

I thanked them for the dim room, because now I could see.

They set me down on the floor and I lolled my head to the side.

"I...I'm thirsty." I whispered with a rough voice. Someone forced my head back and opened my mouth, dumping cold water into my mouth and all over my face. I swallowed it great fully,then I listened as someone chuckled.

I lolled my heavy head to look up as a man squatted in front of me.

I blinked once. Twice.

The mans face stopped swirling and I gently gasped.

It couldn't be.

"D-Dak?"

A/N

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN... So was that long enough? WAS IT GOOD?! Because I worked forever! I hope you guys liked it!

REVIEW

FAQ


	14. Chapter 14

A/N

Yep, so here we go.

Oh and I'm sorry the last chapter sucked, I don't know much about drugs except their bad for you O.0

Well, ANYWAYS...TO THE STORY!

Logan's POV

My head spun a bit more but I tried my hardest focusing on Dak's face. He smirked at me and grabbed my chin, forcing my lolling head to look at him.

He drew a finger down my chin and I groaned.

"D-Dak? W-what...I don't...get this..." He let go of my head and the weight made my head hang. I heard him stand and he chuckled.

"Lie him down on the couch. I want him to look at me. And at least put some pants on his ass, I don't want to have to look at his dick for the time being." The strong arms gripped me again, and I could feel my bones crush as they threw me on the couch. Someone sat me up and then someone else was tugging something up my legs. I couldn't move, my body felt so weak.

I lolled my head to the side and let it rest on my shoulder as I stared at Dak. He was sitting across from me, his arms resting on the arm rests and his hands put together. He smirked at me and crossed his legs.

He didn't look the same. I took in as best as I could in my hazy state. He wore guyliner...um I think a leather jacket. For once, I saw him in skinny jeans. And then he had chains and something silver.

My eyes grew tired, so I shut them and sighed.

"Wake him back up." a hard hand came into contact with my boney face and I gasped as I felt a small crack in my face. I think he broke something. I opened my heavy eyes and stared at Daks menacing brown eyes.

"How are you, Logan?" he chuckled. I tried to speak, but the only thing that came out was a wheeze. Dak chuckled, his voiced a little deeper.

I wheezed again, a little squeak coming out.

"Good, good. Do you know why I'm here? Why this is happening?"

Something surged, not big, but it surged within me and I leaned forward a bit quickly they shoved me back onto the couch and I stopped, breathing heavily. Even moving by myself left me with no energy. Dak laughed, and I sneered a little, wincing at the pain in my face.

"Oh, man, aren't you funny! Thinking you can take me on!"

"You're...a...bastard..." I wheezed.

"And you're a snobby little bitch. I bet you're widddeee open now." I grimaced at what he meant and I gently shifted on the couch. I felt so tired.

"I...I...am...not...you're...just..."

"Just, what? Huh? Tell me what you think, bitch." he sneered, before laughing.

"Youre...just...upset...about...Wayne-Wayne..." he sneered at me and lifted a foot to rest next to me. Then he kicked me in the thigh. I cried out and lifted a shaking, weak hand to grab the tender flesh.

"I don't give a fuck about Wayne-Wayne. Not anymore." I looked at him in confusion. He laughed again. I swallowed hard, feeling nothing go down my throat. Dak's face went hard and serious and he looked around at everyone in the room.

"Get out. Now." he hissed. Everyone glanced at each other, before some left to go down the hall, another few went outside. Dak stood as they were gone and he leered over me, growling menacingly. I watched his fists open and close, and I saw a few stains on them, rusty colored.

I felt like pissing my pants at that moment.

He grabbed me and held me up in the air, dangling me above the ground.

"You don't know what it's like to be me, so shut up for a moment. If you don't, I'll break your neck without hesitation." he said in a low, demonic voice that scared me. I shook and shivered, twitching along with it. He dropped me and I fell back on that couch, lying in an awkward position. I stared up at Dak, not being able to move my head to much.

He squatted next to the couch and grabbed my head, gripping my hair.

"Now you better listen closely. Because I'm never going to repeat these words."

I swallowed and stared at him with wet eyes.

"You...you are the one that ruined it for me."

"I-" I swallowed back a cry as he ripped my hair. I let my tears fall and bit my lip.

"I should've been in your place...with that beautiful life style, with Carlos..." his voice trailed off as he said Carlos's name in a sickly sweet manner. Like he was swallowing honey.

"Then you, little asshole, little bitch, had to come along and take my place."

"You didn't...like Carlos...you were a bully-" he ripped my hair again and I cried.

"You feel this pain? You feel it? I went through this shit everyday, I couldn't escape from it. My dad wasn't my dad, he was basically a stranger my mom married, then died and left me with. I went through torture everyday, and when I was nine, he locked me in a closet for two months."

"I saw no reason to keep on living...until I met him..." Dak's eyes glistened as he looked away, licking his lips in thought. He turned back to me with angry eyes and gripped my hair harder.

"I was forced by this man that I didn't even know, who I had to call 'Dad', he gave me drugs. I almost died. I sat at this bridge one day, wondering if I should just jump over it, end it all. He walked past, and he was so..." dak gave a little heavenly sigh," so beautiful. Dominant, powerful. I could see it radiating off of him. I wanted him. I would've become his slave if I could, just to be with him."

His angry glare moved back to me.

"I saw reasons to keep living. But why would he want a nobody like me? I tried so hard for so long to get his attention. But, all he wanted were those damn hoes. I could see he was lonely. I wanted him to see, to see ME..." his eyes glistened again.

"All through middle school and high school, I tried gaining popularity, making myself noticeable, making HIM notice me. I tried so hard..." his grip on my hair tightened and he turned his suddenly dark and angry eyes, that were...calm. They were black and calm, but so angry.

"But then all he could see was pity-party Logan Mitchell. The kid who didn't even have it as bad as I did. I became a drug addict when I was nine, not willingly either." at that moment, I twitched. He laughed darkly.

"Feeling the side effects, hmm? I had to go through the detoxing of that for a few months. Feels great, doesn't it?"

I sobbed as he ripped my hair, letting go and dropping the small clumps of hair falling to the ground. He grabbed my cheeks and squeezed, pushing my lips out.

"When I realized I couldn't have him, because he was stuck on your little pathetic ass,I didn't know what to do. Then, I met Wayne-Wayne. You guys mauve have underestimated him, but he was a great lover."

"You said...you...didn't...care..." I wheezed. He slapped me and I screamed as the small broken part of my face, a broken cheekbone maybe, burned. He grabbed my face again and I sobbed.

"Really? Do you really think any of those guys would follow a guy who 'misses' some dead dude?!" he said it in a mocking voice.

"You...he..."

"I loved him." he hissed. I squeezed my eyes.

"He didn't...care...about...you." Dak stood, grabbed me and threw me down. He began punching me and I screamed.

"You didn't know him! You ruined my life! My idol, my savior doesn't care about me and my lover is dead, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! I went through shit everyday of my life until I was 13, and I tried so hard for Carlos to see ME, NOT YOU! This isn't fair! Why should YOU, a little scrawny ass, get something as great as him?! I DESERVED HIM NOT YOU!"

I could see the rage in his eyes, so I held up a thin arm, shaking and twitching as I tried to get him to stop.

Finally, when he was done, I rolled over onto my side, lying on my thin ribs, and I vomited, dry-heaving as I spewed bile and blood.

Dak rolled me back over and I stared up at him in fear.

"Please...don't do this..." I squeaked. He stared down at me.

"You ruined everything for me. I could get through the day just seeing Carlos by himself, knowing he'd be mine someday. Then...you killed Wayne-Wayne, the only person who really cared about me! He actually gave a damn! You messed it all up! You ruined my life..." I watched his eyes go dark.

I twitched and felt my body ache and burn, meaning I was either detoxing or something internally was screwed up.

"...You didn't realize what I went through...so I made you. I made you feel what I went through, the drugs, the abuse, the forced sex. Being in nothing but darkness. Having no one there to hear you scream." he whispered. I sobbed harder as he lifted me to my feet and his hands fell all over my body. I sagged on my knees, not having enough strength in them right now to hold myself up.

"When you're gone, I'll have a much better chance at being with him..." he whispered, his voice turning sugary sweet at the last word. I groaned as he grabbed my groin and squeezed extremely hard. I whimpered in pain and looked up at him. I licked my dry tongue against my cracked lips and whimpered.

"What...what...are..you going to do?..." I wheezed. Dak smiled and I could basically see the insanity radiating off of him.

"Finishing off my plans. I'm making you feel what Wayne-Wayne felt." he punched me and I fell to the ground as I blacked out.

Carlos's POV

I sped along the roads as fast as I could without getting pulled over, but at that moment I didnt care. Kendall and James followed me with more people in their car, and three more cars filled with people were following. I knew Dak had Logan, and I had an idea of where he was keeping him.

I don't know why he was doing this, but I figured when Wayne-Wayne died he had taken over his place, so he had reinforcements. And a reason.

But I don't get it still.

But I don't care. I pulled up in front of Logan's dads house, whipping into the driveway and parking odd, but I grabbed my gun and ran from the car into the house. I burst in, holding the gun up and sneering at the few men I found. I could hear everyone pulling up behind me and Kendall burst in alongside me. He held a gun, too and glanced between me and the men.

"WHERE IS HE?"

None of them looked intimidated, but I didn't care. I cocked my gun and grit my teeth, before pointing my gun at one of the men.

"Okay, little boy, calm down-" one chuckled, I stepped forward and placed the cocked gun to his forehead. I shook, I was so angry.

"WHERE. IS. HE?"

"Who, that little bitch of a boyfriend? He ain't nothing but shit anymore." one said. I turned, and without hesitation, and pulled the trigger, the bullet bursting through the mans forehead and splattering brains all over the wall behind him. All the men that sat around me now stiffened and stared at me. I glanced at Kendall.

"Check the rooms." I whispered. He nodded and left, holding his gun up as he checked the rooms. I turned back and surveyed the men.

"Who do you work for?" I hissed.

"I-"

"WHO ARE YOU INVOLVED WITH?!" I cocked my gun again and smacked one man with it. He groaned and stared up at me.

"His name is like Devon or some shit, and that hurt you little cocksucker!" I pressed the nozzle to his temple and eyed him.

"Say it again. I dare you."

"I-"

"Carlos!"

I stepped back and glanced at Kendall, but never taking my eyes off them. They all sat in silence, mourning their dead pal. Kendall came to stand beside me and showed me what he found. I recognized them as Logans clothes.

"Son of a bitch..." I hissed. Then I heard the squealing of tires and I glanced out the kitchen window, the opposite and back side of the house, as a few cars started and whizzed by. I gripped Logans clothes in one hand and started running outside. I watched the cars burst through the bushes and zipped into the woods. I knew that if they could find flat land, they could get onto one of the paths out in the woods and go anywhere.

I aimed with my gun and shot, pumping off rounds as fast as I could. I hit nothing but the back of the last car.

"FUCK!" I screamed and ran towards my car. It was fast, but I knew it wouldn't matter on the land that the trucks and SUVs could drive on. But I needed to get to them.

I jumped into my car and swerved around, listening to the cars behind me as we swerved. I sped into the woods, bursting through leaves and branches that scratched my car as I sped along the bumpy road. I was paranoid about splicing a tire, so i swerved around a lot as I tried to follow the trucks.

I swerved around the trees as fast as I could, before I gained up on them. We burst through the trees and onto a path as I swerved up next to them. I yanked my gun out and rolled down my window, sneering at the male next to me as I pulled off a few rounds. Since the truck was higher than I was, the bullets burst into the door, but finally my last one hit the passenger and blood burst everywhere. The driver swerved and I heard a cry.

Suddenly something rammed into me and I turned to see a black SUV ramming into me. The truck and the SUV began ramming me, pushing me around on the road. I tried ramming into one, but the truck next to me pulled back and the SUV slammed into me. I skidded off the road and I gasped as I fell off a small overhanging. I dove to the backseat as my car crashed into a tree. I slammed my head into the dashboard, and everything went fuzzy.

I blinked and opened my eyes, ignoring the horrible pain as I stumbled from the car and ran back up. James squealed to a stop next to me and jumped out.

"Shit! Carlos are you okay?" he touched my bleeding head and I hissed at him.

"GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!"

"Carlos you're hurt-"

"I don't care! THEY HAVE LOGAN!"

James and I clambered into the car. I sat on the console, since every seat was taken and I shouted at James.

"GUN IT!"

James put his foot to the ground and we sped off as fast as we could, trying to catch up with everybody, but they were pretty far ahead. I wasn't going to let them get away. Not this time.

Logans POV

They threw me in the back of a car, ropes and tape binding my limbs together and blinding me as they drove, fast and hard. I could hear gunshots, and they drove faster, the car bouncing. I hurt bad, and this was making my body ache as they skidded to a stop somewhere, but then everything went downhill, and I rolled around in the trunk, I screamed as what felt like toolboxes fall on me, other heavy stuff.

Something slid and slammed into my groin and I cried, letting my tears blot the blindfold.

"HELP! HELP!" I screamed, but then things went uphill, and I rolled to the other side of the trunk, so now I was lying on the toolboxes. I screamed harder as the car swerved and bumped, and I slammed into the walls of the trunk. It hurt, I was hurt, and I needed medical assistance badly, but there was no point since I figured they were going to kill me.

The car stopped and I slammed into the wall as the trunk popped open again and the cold air covered my skin, making me shiver.

"Did we lose them?"

"We lost them about twenty minutes ago, when we went over that hill, but over that second hill, they won't find us."

I heard a chuckle.

"Good. Now, start digging, right over there beside that marker."

"That where Wayne-Wayne is?"

"Yes. Now do it." I listened as the wind blew, trees and leaves scattered, and I could hear a creek not to far away as they grabbed me and dragged me out of the trunk. I cried as my thin legs were dragged against the ground, banging and hitting. I felt roots and twigs rip open cuts as they dragged me, and I cried. But Dak, I'm guessing, grabbed my face and slapped.

"SHUT UP!" I sobbed harder as he punched me a few times and threw me down.

He panted and I could hear leaves crunch all around me as people walked. Something, I'm guessing a shovel, was being buried into the ground and continued throwing I'm guessing dirt. I heard people walk around me, then I sensed as someone squatted next to me, and then their hand was on me. I squirmed and squeaked.

"Hes cute. Come on, lemme have a turn."

"No. Now get your damn hands off of him." Dak hissed. I thanked God he at least gave me a small break. I began silently crying, before I sniffed and moved.

"Dak?"

"What, what do you want, cunt?"

"Please...don't do this. You don't-"

"Shut up!"

I sobbed harder, before I gave a shaky exhale and closed my eyes under the blindfold.

"Dak?" I said even quieter. I heard him make a sneering noise.

"What?"

"...at least...take care of Carlos... A-and m-make sure Myranda, and her baby girl, are safe. It's the least you could do as my death request." I whispered. Dak chuckled.

"You think I'm going to pity you? I'm going to take VERY good care of Garcia. And that bitch, Myranda? Like I give a fuck. You know, I might even bang her pretty ass before I seduce him, just to get things started."

"DONT YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER! She's going to have a baby, Dak! Please! At least stay away from her, for my sake!"

I listened to Dak laugh.

"Why should I do anything for you?"

I began sobbing.

"Please. It's just-"

"Shut up. We're done talking." I heard him whisper.

"Put him in the hole." I began flailing as much as I could as they lifted my body up and then I was carried.

"NO! NO! PLEASE!" but they threw him into this hole, and I hit the wet dirt as the rain began falling. I sobbed and tried moving, but I couldnt see nor could I move my limbs. I didn't Wang go accept my death, not yet, I wasn't ready. I could feel it. My heart pounded harder than it ever has, and I finally stilled, letting peace drift into my mind, it was the only thing that I could think of.

Carlos. Nothing but my beautiful Carlos.

The dirt piled on me, and I closed my mouth as the heavy dirt sat on me.

"Carlos..." I whispered before a clod of dirt covered my face and it went silent.

Carlos's POV

I jumped from the car as soon as I spotted the car tracks leading down a hill. Everyone followed as I began running down the hill, falling and sliding down it. I panted and felt my heart ram in my chest as I ran faster and faster. I was so close, so close, I could feel it.

I darted through the creek at the bottom, jumping over to the next hill. It was steep, but the tire tracks led up them. I ran as fast as I could, feeling my body begin to ache as I fell a few times, but I dig my nails into the hard dirt and I climbed back up. As soon as I reached the top, I could see numerous hills, but there was so many trees clumped together, and leaves all over the ground. I couldn't find any more tire tracks as I searched. I began running as everyone climbed the hill behind me, and Kendall slid down the side of the hill to catch up to me.

I yanked out my gun and looked at him as I cocked it.

"Get ready for blood to fly." I hissed. He nodded and did the same as we all ran, James behind Kendall. He grabbed Kendall and yanked him back, and I could hear James telling him something, but I didn't listen. I knew he was reassuring him, trying to make sure Kendall stayed safe. He almost died for Kendall last year, and I'm not surprised if he'll do it again.

I climbed up one hill and instantly pressed myself into the side of a tree. Everyone saw my actions and ducked, Kendall and james sliding up into a tree across from me. James peeked around the tree and hissed.

"I see a few of them, but I don't see Zevon. Nor Logan."

"Their further back, I wouldn't be surprised if their back over a few hills. But their here, I can tell."

"Kill any of them that get in your way." I hissed. I listened as James pulled out his knives, and people behind us did the same thing, cocking their guns and unsheathing their knives. I looked at Kendall and James.

"Thank you." I whispered. Then I darted down the hill.

XXXXXXX

I slid down the hill and ran, everybody behind me following as I approached the first male. He was large, almost twice my size, but he looked shocked as I approached him at full speed. I raised my gun and pull the trigger. It entered his stomach and he screamed in pain, then I approached him quickly and with a quick swipe of my knife, his throat slit and split open.

Blood sprayed as the man slumped and fell, and the next man roared and ran at me. I elbowed him in the face, dropping my knife and gun for a moment as I grabbed his neck in my hands and twisted, flipping his whole body around as he died instantaneously. I grabbed my knife and gun and kept running, as more people flooded the hills and everyone fought.

Blood sprayed, as knives and gunshots rounded out through the whole place, but I could only focus on my anger as I darted up the hill. Someone rounded the top and I didn't have time to react as a bullet went into my shoulder.

"FUCK!" I screamed and I fell, rolling down the hill. The man jumped on top of me and his fists went everywhere. I was already dizzy from my car crash, but I kneed him in the groin and then pressed my gun into his side, and without hesitation, and I pulled the trigger. My bullet came out his other side and he screamed. I shoved him off of me and began running up the hill, sliding over it as I tried to get to where I needed.

Kendalls POV

Carlos disappeared before we knew it, and James and I were fighting back to back. I wasn't letting his bullet wound leave my mind as I watched him carefully.

I dig my knife into the back of a man and twisted hard, pulling it out, along with a few pieces of one of the organs I hit. I ignored the male as he fell, and a gunshot responded near me. I turned in a hurry and looked at James.

"James?!"

"Im fine! I'm fine I just-KENDALL!" arms wrapped around me and I screamed, loud as ever. I felt a knife press into my throat and I looked at James in that second and knew I was going to die.

Everything...our life... We were going go have a baby...a family...

Suddenly the male screamed and collapsed, and I turned to see an arrow sticking out of his eye. I shoved his corpse away and looked at James. He ran and hugged me, holding me close.

"What-" I spotted blonde hair on the top of hill above us and I gasped, before raising an arm over James's shoulder and shooting. The mans head behind him exploded as I shot him in the forehead, then I turned and looked up at Myranda.

"What the hell is your ass doing here?!"

She smiled and lifted a bow and arrow.

"You think I'm staying out of this?!"

"YOURE PREGNANT!" James and I screamed. She shrugged and then took aim. The arrow went into some maniacs head behind us. Then Myranda came down the hill and over to us.

"I started having contractions an hour ago." she whispered and her face twisted in pain. I gassed and grabbed her, holding her belly.

"I can't... I'm so scared for this baby." she whispered. I looked at James.

"Giving birth in a fight wont be good for the baby!"

She looked at me with sad eyes.

"I needed to help. This was my fault in the first place. I dragged Logan to that baby store."

"No! Go home! Give this up! Your just going to kill her!" but she shoved me away.

"Ive already done this once. Besides...I always go down with a fight anyway." she gave me a warm smile. Then she raised her bow and arrow and shot a few more as Johnny slid down the hill and stood behind his girlfriend. He panted and looked at her.

"This is ridiculous!"

"Are you going to leave me here?!' she cried. Johnny grabbed him and kissed her heavily.

"Never."

I smiled and grabbed James and kissed him heavily, also, and then raised my gun.

"Lets get this shit over with."

Carlos's POV

I tackled the next male I saw and stabbed him in the throat at least fifteen times, before jumping up and whirling in a circle, letting my knife splice and slice open several men, and a girl. She fell to the ground and I watched her thin stomach rip open, spraying as she collapsed and died. I sneered at her and kicked her in the side.

"Cunt." I darted over a hill and saw him. My eyes widened before shrinking in anger and I ran full speed down the hill.

"ZEVON!"

I raised my gun and shot a few times. Dak sat there looking shocked as he began running. I shot again and one of my bullets penetrated his arm. Dak looked sound a little fearfully.

"Get him away!" he screamed but he darted of running, his arm bleeding badly. I looked at the guys around him, before raising my gun. Five pulls of the trigger, three were dead. The other two sagged to the ground, gasping in pain due to the bullet in their throats.

"ARGGHHHH!" I turned as one guy came running at me.

I simply raised my gun and shot him in the groin.

He screamed in the most horrible scream ever, before he fell to the ground.

"YOU ASS YOU SHOT MY DICK!" I shot him in the face, a splash of blood hitting me.

"Good riddance." I hissed, before I began running after Zevon. It didn't take long to catch up to him, mainly because he was slow with his shot arm. But he was already halfway down a hill, so I tackled him and we rolled to the bottom, him screaming in pain the entire time.

We slammed into a tree stump and I felt something crack, but then we continued flailing and rolling down. We stumbled over rocks and into a shallow part of the creek.

Dak tried standing up, but I stood, soggy and bleeding, and I held up my knife. He whipped out one with his good arm and held it menacingly.

"You know this wasn't about you, Carlos. Don't make me hurt you." he hissed.

"Where is Logan?" I hissed back. Daks eyes when a little glazey.

"You look gorgeous when you're angry, you know that?" he whispered. I took a step further, but he stepped back. We sank into the soft mud and Dak looked at me.

"Why do you care so much for the little fucker anyway?" he hissed.

"Why should it matter?!"

"Because to me it does!"

"Why?! WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THIS?! WHERE IS HE?!"

"The point was to get him out of the way! To get rid of him! He was standing between you and I-"

"You and I?! I barely fucking know you!"

"You dont know what I've been through! What I went through my whole life compared to him! Then...when I saw you...everything changed. I wanted you. But, then he got in the way." he hissed.

"You want me?" I busted out laughing.

"Dont laugh at me you imbecile!"

"Where is Logan?!"

"LOGAN! LOGAN! EVERYTHING IS ABOUT FUCKING LOGAN! WHY CANT YOU GIVE ME A CHANCE?! I COULD BE BETTER FOR YOU THAN THAT WHORE!"

"I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM MORE THAN MY OWN DAMN LIFE!"

Dak now had tears, but he still was angry, and held his menacing stance.

"I doubt you would want him now...he's nothing."

"Hes everything to me."

"His mind isn't even rational anymore." Dak whispered. I narrowed my eyes and stepped closer, so did he.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered back, wadding in the mud.

"He thought his life was so bad? I made him go through what I went through. I made him into nothing, Carlos. Nothing...so you would want me."

I narrowed my eyes even more and stepped closer, so did Dak.

"What...what did you do?"

"He went through what I went through. I made his father put him on drugs, to see how great," he said this word in a sugary voice," it felt. I made him come off of it quickly, to see how painful it felt. I made his father lock him in a closet, and cover the windows so he wouldn't see sunlight for days. I forced him to chain him to the bed, and I let him do whatever he wanted to him." Dak giggled, and I stiffened a bit more.

He was basically reeking of insanity.

"What did he do?" I whispered. We were close enough by now, and Dak leaned forward with a small seductive look in his eyes.

"Lets just say he's...wide open." he laughed again, and I grabbed him, turning him around and placing my knife against his neck.

"You son of a bitch! How could you have raped him? You're nothing but scum. How could I have ever loved something like you?" I hissed. Dak gritted his teeth.

"I didn't rape him."

"You just said-" Dak twisted out of my grip and backed away, smiling.

"Its not hard to fake DNA results and well ya know, show them to an abusive, mentally sick man, and make him believe his son is NOT his son." my eyes widened and I attacked.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" we rolled around in the muddy water, and I landed on top of him. My fists flew and blood sprayed everywhere, drenching the water. I grabbed his neck and squeezed, hard.

"You sick motherfucker,where is he?" my voice was scratchy, angry and demonically low. Dak chuckled.

"Youre not...gonna...find...him any...quick...er...by kill...ing...me." he wheezed. I stood quickly and he stood up instantly, ramming into me. I fell back and stood, grasping for my gun, but I gasped when I saw it wasn't there. I looked up at Dak as he cocked it and pointed it at me,his shot arm hanging by his side,unuseful.

"We could've had a life together. We could've loved each other, understood each other. We could've moved away from this gang shit, had a nice little family with the dog, the white house with the picket fence, the whole shebang. We wouldn't have needed anybody but each other." he whispered, an almost pleading look in his eyes.

"I don't want that kind of life." I hissed.

His eyes turned angry and dark.

"Fine." he pulled the trigger.

I felt the bullet enter my side and I screamed in pain as my body jerked back. I stepped back and grasped my side, staring at the wound. It wasn't life-threatening enough to kill me in a few minutes, but the rapid blood loss could. I held my side, putting as much pressure on it as I could. I glared at Dak as he stared at the empty gun, before dropping it.

"Im smarter than I look. The bullet wound hasn't hit anything, but the blood loss will kill you in about an hour."

I bent over in pain and glared at Dak as I grabbed the knife outta my pocket.

"Im smarter than I look, too." then I stood and flung the knife. It twirled in the air before hitting Dak in the stomach. It didn't go in deep enough to kill almost instantly, but if he didn't get to a hospital soon he would die. He screamed and fell back, clutching the knife and yanking it out. He dropped it and cried out in pain as blood spilt.

"Oh god...Carlos p-please..." he whispered. I began walking slowly towards him, and he stumbled backwards. His eyes glistened with tears.

"Please...you're my idol...I love you..." I glared at him, and even though it hurt so bad, I kept my dark aura.

"Ill give you a ten minute head start."

"W-what?" his eyes bulged.

"Nine minutes and counting. Move your ass, bitch." Dak ket out a sob and stood quickly, hunched over as he began running through the woods.

As soon as he was far enough, I turned and grabbed my side, holding heavy pressure on it before I ripped my shirt and tied it tightly around my wound. I held my hand over it for extra caution as I began the climb back up the steep hill. It took me what felt like hours, but was really about fifteen minutes to climb painfully up the steep slope.

Once I got to the top, I lumbered around, trying to find a car, a van, something. Dak could've hidden Logan anywhere.

I darted as fast as my hurt body would let me, my vision becoming blurry as I ripped open the first vans door. Empty, except for a dead body, obviously shot through the window.

The second car was locked,so I was forced to bust the window in with an arm. Nothing, empty except for cigarette buds all over the carpet.

The SUV was empty also. I covered my mouth with a bloody hand and slid to the ground, glancing around. I was looking for anything, anything at all.

Jane Kendall ran over to me, ducking gunfire. They held someone bloody in their arms and it took me a moment to see it was actually both their bodies were bloody. My mind was hazy.

"Carlos!" they sounded distant. They kept screaming but I felt blood dribble down my face and I felt weak.

A sudden splash of ice cold water hit me in the face and I gasped, blinking as James entered a water bottle from the truck all over me.

"Shit, Carlos!" Kendall cried. He examined my bullet wound real quick and softly touched my head.

"Where is he?" he whispered. I let out a sob.

"I don't...I don't know. I don't know where Dak hid him."

"Where is Dak?" James hissed. I looked at him.

"I...I let him go."

"WHAT?! How could you!?" Kendall screamed. I glared at Kendall.

"Hes insane Kendall. I could practically smell the schizophrenia radiating off of him. Or drug abuse. Or something else. I don't know. But he wouldn't have given up Logans hiding place for anything. Besides...he'll be dead soon."

James covered his mouth and looked at Kendall.

"Oh shit..."

"Well, isn't there anything we can do?! Anything?! He has to be somewhere!"

"There are miles and miles of forest out where we are! He could be in a cabin screaming his mind out right now, but no one would be able to hear him, Kendall!" I screamed, before lowering my gaze and sobbing, letting my tears hit the leaves. I sniffled and looked back up, but my gaze landed on something behind kendalls shoulder.

"Whats that?" I whispered. Kendall looked at me before turning his head to the side and looking behind him.

"Its a marker...for a grave?"

"I recognize that marker." James whispered.

"Its Wayne-Wayne." I whispered. Something struck me.

"Dak wanted Logan to suffer like he did." I whispered. James and Kendall looked at me.

"What?"

I focused on them, before standing up and pushing them gently aside.

"He wanted Logan to suffer like he did, because he wanted Logan out of the equation, claimed he loved me. But why would he come here?!" I screamed at them as I dove for the ground. I began digging in the ground around the marker, throwing clots of dirt around.

I hadn't noticed until now that the gunshots had fired down, and my people were crowding around. Daks people were either running away, or realized the bad shit they did and decided to come to the better side.

"Help me!" I screamed as I dug my hands deeper into the dirt.

"What do we do?!" someone asked. I glared at them.

"DIG!"

Everyone dove around the tree and began digging in with their hands, shifting through the ice dirt. I found Wayne-Wayne, half expecting Dak to replace his body with Logans. But then I moved over to a new spot and began digging, as somebody stood and yelled.

"I FOUND A HAND!"

My heart thumped. Oh, god d-did he cut my precious Logan up and bury him?! I hurried over, crawling on my knees as I saw the hand sticking out of the dirt, only half of it exposed. Everybody crowded around and began digging, their nails turning black as he dug and dug, shifting and moving the dark dirt away. Then I saw it. His face. His chest.

I growled and shoved everyone away as I reached into the dirt and yanked him out. I almost died when I saw his thin, grey body. He was thinner than I'd ever seen him, and he was covered in nothing but boxers. His hair was missing patches, in the back especially. His teeth were yellow and his nails looked like they belonged to a dead guy, they were long and yellow and gnarly. He was splattered and covered in blood, especially the back of his legs. He had holes all over his skin, obviously from the drugs they had administered him in Daks revenge.

I covered my mouth and sobbed as someone stepped up and took his bone skinny wrist.

Then they checked his neck, then his leg.

"got a pulse. It feels a bit stronger than it should be. The dirt was probably blocking his air way-"

I set Logan down gently and began blowing in and out, pressing on his chest, before repeating. I did it over and over and then-

My heart pounded when he sat up, just a little due to his limbs being tied together, and coughed, hacking up a little bit of blood and dirt. I ripped his blindfold off and tore the bonds off his wrist as I looked at him. I slid my hands over his face and kissed him repeatedly.

"Logan-Logan-logan-oh god-I'm-im so sorry-I love you." I said in between each kiss. Logan blinked blearily and glanced around slowly, before looking at me with his dead eyes. His boney fingers slid over my face and he gently wheezed.

"Is it...really...you?" he wheezed. I gasped and yanked him into a hug, tightening my arms around his skeleton.

"Oh, god what did they do to you?" I whispered. I listened to Logan breath shakily and I looked back at him. He twitched in my grasp a few times before he stared up at the canopy of trees.

"I...I don't...I don't know..." he wheezed. I looked him in his dead eyes and kissed the tears that ran down his cheeks.

"I thought I would never see you again." I whispered. Logan finally looked at me, and really actually looked at me, his eyes finally making contact with mine.

"I...this is real?..." I gave a small sob when I realized how bad he was. Worse than I imagined. I rubbed the hair from his eyes.

"Yes, baby, yes, I'm here, I'm real. I love you, I love you with all my heart. We're going to get better,okay? We're going to get you better. I won't abandon you again, and as soon as you're healthy, I swear I'm going to carry you down that aisle as soon as possible, and then I will make love to you day and night to show you, that you are truly loved. Forget everyone, everything anything that has happened, and let me show you true love." I whispered, holding Logan. He was so skinny, he fit in one of my arms. I was fearful that he was underweight enough to die.

He leaned back and stared at me., tracing my face with a thin finger.

"Carlos...I love you...to." he wheezed. I sniffled and buried my face into his chest.

"Someone get him something to drink." I hissed. Someone bounded to the cars and came back with a half full bottle of water. I ripped the cap off and put it to Logan's lips. He swallowed gratefully, chugging it down as fast as he could. He whimpered when he was done and pressed his face into my shoulder.

I stood, holding him bridal style and I turned to see Kendall and James sifting through the cars. Kendall came over with a hoodie and extra jeans, James found a blanket. I yanked the clothes on Logan's thin body and then wrapped him in the blanket.

"You okay?" Kendall whispered.

Logan nodded slowly, his eyes roaming over everybody around us. He was still not completely in touch with reality.

Then his eyes darkened, and we all heard a heavy groan of pain. I turned to see Myranda, her face sweaty, her jeans wet, and what frightened me the most was she was streaked with blood. She was slicked with it, from knife wounds. I gasped and made my way over to her as she collapsed.

"Myranda! What the hell! Oh god-" I held Logan close with one hand and reached out towards her. She was gasping in pain and looked at Logan with sad eyes.

"Im...s-sorry...was all my f-fault-Ah!" she grabbed her legs and tried to stop spasming in pain.

Logan quickly yanked off the blanket and gently placed it over her shoulders, before kissing her forehead, his skin on his lips breaking even worse.

"No. Nothing was your fault. You did nothing wrong." she gave a small smile and then gave a scream of pain. I grabbed her hand and held Logan close as people gathered around us.

"Is it the knife wounds? They didn't look that deep-"

"My water broke." she whispered. My eyes widened and I watched her lie in her back and groan in pain.

"Oh god...shes coming..." Myranda was gasping in pain, and I could see the knife wounds were actually deeper than I thought, because she was losing blood badly. She looked at me with heavy, sad eyes.

"I-I wont make it to the h-hospital in time...I-Ah!- have to p-push now!"

I looked at everybody around us in fear.

"Fine, Kendall, James,I need your help!"

Kendall ran over with a bottle of water and James came forward. We were all pretty unsure as of what to do.

But Logan seemed to know. He looked at everybody behind us.

"We need everyone to leave."

I turned around and glared at them.

"Get the fuck outta here!" most of them scattered, but a few stayed. A few was fine. Myranda ripped her pants off, having trouble with the zipper. I reached for her underwear, setting Logan down next to me so he was leaning on me, whispering and telling me to do.

Myranda draped the blanket over her and screamed, shaking as a contraction hit. I whipped her underwear off, looking down at her soggy legs to find her vagina was opening up around the babies head. Logan leaned close and then gripped Myrandas knees.

"Soread your legs a bit more, it'll give the baby more room to come through." Logan whispered. Myranda did just that and then as another contraction hit,Logan yelled "Push!"

We all watched the baby slide out a bit more. And thats how it continued for thirty minutes, myranda screaming and her blood gushing out from everywhere. The baby slid out even more and more, and with each push Myranda was fading faster.

I grabbed Kendalls hand and looked at him.

"Please, this is stupid, tell her we need a hospital!"

He looked at me with sad eyes.

"The baby is almost out." he whispered. I let out a growl and turned back to see he was right. The baby was almost fully emerged. Myranda was sobbing in pain and James was comforting her gently, as we all heard a shuffling sound and looked up. Johnny was shuffling quickie towards us, blood dribbling out of several bullet wounds in his stomach and he was hacking it up.

He fell to his knees next to Myranda, shaking and panting. They were both panning and bleeding badly, and I realized with a heavy heart neither would make it. They gripped each others hands and Johnny kissed Myranda rapidly, leaving bloody lip prints all over her face and lips.

"I love you...I love you..." he wheezed. She kissed him and shook.

"I love you to." she whispered.

Then with one large contraction, she pushed the baby out in a large gush of bodily fluids and blood. James whipped out his knife and cut the umbilical cord, and Kendall gently dabbed the baby with the water, rubbing the baby with his jacket. The baby didn't move or cry and I feared the worst until she took in a large breath and let it out in a cry. My heart pounded as I stared at the platinum blonde baby, who opened her little eyes. I was amazed when I saw dark grey and blue eyes. She whimpered as I yanked off my hoodie to wrap it around her.

I held her for a moment, amazed. She...she was beautiful.

But then I handed her to Myranda and Johnny, who settled her on the ground between them. Myranda panted gently, her body leaking blood rapidly. She kissed Johnny again and again, before kissing her baby and holding her close.

"J-Johnny...sh-she's so beautiful..." he nodded, and I watched with a sinking heart as their breathing began slowing, and their eyes started to droop.

Logan clung to me and sobbed into my shoulder as Myranda passed the baby back to me.

"Y-you're...you're the god parents." she whispered, before curling up against Johnny. They were crying and it...it broke my heart. Myranda and Johnny kissed before Myranda looked at me.

"C-Carlos...n-name her Lydia...Lydia Kendra..." I watched her struggle with the last name,"Lydia-a k-Kendra H-h-harvington...Is what we named her." I nodded and loosened as Logan sobbed into my shirt. Johnny shook bad as he reached into his jacket and handed me his wallet. He opened it with a shaking hand and shakily handed me a picture of him and Myranda when she was six months pregnant.

"H-Home...go to ou-our home..." he whispered.

The world felt dim and dark, and everything around me faded as Myranda and Johnny kissed one last time, then curled into each other, gave their final breaths...

And died.

XXXXXXXXXX

I spent about a week in the hospital, along with Logan and many others. I tried to keep the police away as much as I could, but sooner or later they'll find out. I hope it's later.

The bullet in my side slowed me down a little, but it wasn't as bad as James's was, so I was going to be fine. I had small concussion from the car accident and I had cracked three rubs rolling down the hill with Dak, and my face and body were slicked with scars, and stitches.

Logan was suffering from PTSD, badly, but he's calmed down enough. It started with nightmares and random screaming, but he's calmed down enough, the crack that was found in his system was pretty heavily dosed and the doctors are surprised how far he's made it with the drugs, the starvation and being so underweight.

He's on bed rest for the whole week because his anal walls were forced open so often, and they were ripped up badly. The first time I saw him stand a walk a few steps, he had a small limp and stumbled a bit. The doctors hope it's just a psychosomatic limp from the PTSD, and we all hope that's the only case. He's been eating more, but he's gaining weight slowly. His skin color is returning and his eyes have brightened a bit more after detoxing from the crack.

He is on several medications that are temporary, and he has agreed to get therapy. I only hope for the best he gets better.

We placed an anonymous call for Myranda's and Johnny's bodies after we cleaned them of any evidence and took them to a place where it seemed they would be found. We had to leave Lydia behind, making Logan cry, and we left our names in their phones, so it seemed we were the last ones they called.

It ached to just leave their bodies somewhere, but it was our only choice. While at the hospital, the police came into my room while Logan was in there, and they asked us questions about it. When asked about the phone calls, I claimed that we were discussing the baby, and Myranda appointed us the god parents. They didn't claim until the end that they had found their bodies.

Logan and I still cried, because it was still shocking.

The paperwork and everything to adopt Lydia took that whole week, and she was being checked out by the doctors. She was a month premature, small, but otherwise a healthy, beautiful little girl. They had washed her, and dressed her before asking for her name, since we were the god parents we go to name her. We gave her the name Myranda asked for.

And now I hold the whimpering child in my arms as the wind blows across our skin. Logan is standing next to me,and we're both dressed in thick, black clothes.

I stare at Myrandas grave. I just stood there and gazed at the white marble tombstone that sits next to Johnnys black marble one. I had bought plots of land for them so they could be buried next to each other.

The funerals had ended nearly three hours ago, but I just couldn't leave. I couldn't.

Logan gripped my shoulder and rubbed the hat that adorned Lydia's head.

"None of it was our fault, ya know." he whispered. I nodded and he set his head against my shoulder. I rubbed his cheek with one arm while holding Lydia in the other.

"It was...just their time, I guess." I whispered. Logan nodded and I felt the shoulder he was leaning on become warm and damp. My stomach curdled and I looked down at Lydia. She looked tired, and sat still, her blue-grey eyes drooping. I sniffled and looked at Logan as he stepped forward, two thick bouquets of white roses in his arms. He set one bouquet down on Johnny's grave, and the other on Myranda's.

We stepped back and surveyed the roses as a slight chill filled the air, and we both looked up to watch snow start slowly drifting down. I looked at Logan and gave him a sad smile, before he clung to me and sobbed. I sobbed into his own shoulder.

We pulled apart when Lydia began whimpering and I held her little body close.

"Shhh...it's okay." I whispered as Logan and I began making our way back to the car. Once we buckled Lydia in and climbed in, I turned to Logan.

"Im quitting the gang business." I whispered. He looked at me with big eyes.

"But its all you know how to do."

I looked back at Lydia and my heart pounded.

"I need to. For her. She deserves so much better. So do you." Logan nodded and wrapped his arms around me as we just sat there in the car.

"Im going to let you attend college, get your medical degree. I'll buy a house close by the college you choose and we'll settle there." Logan's hand slipped into mine and he whispered,

"But I like the college here. And I like our house."

I nodded and kissed his forehead.

"Anything for you, baby. Anything." I whispered. Then I started the car and we drove off.

*A week earlier*

Third person POV

Dak ran through the forest as fast as he could, sobbing hard.

How could that moron just give up on him like that?! Dak could've given him anything and everything. He would've cared Carlos's name into his own chest just to be his, and only his. It wasn't fair!

Dak noticed how dark it was getting and he panted, looking around as he waded through water. He climbed up a hill, slipping down it sometimes, but his mind was so hazy and his vision was blurry. He needed to get out of here and get to a hospital badly.

After he climbed the hill, he rolled down the other side and panted, before he began crawling, blood following him where ever he went. He walked around and crawled a few times, trying to find a better place to rest before he moved again.

Then he fell in the hole.

It wasnt deep, but it wasn't shallow either, he touched the stiff item he fell on and opened it to discover his previous lovers decomposing form. He giggled. Then he chuckled. Then he broke out into laughter as he realized he'd been running around in circles, and was now stuck in Wayne-Waynes grave.

"Hey! Someone get me out of here!"

Silence. He laughed harder.

"Helllloooo? I know you can hear me!"

More silence. Then heard howls. He busted out in laughter as they appeared above him, just about five inches above his head. Yellow eyes that stared at him and his bloody body in hunger.

He laughed harder than ever. Not because it was funny, but because he'd rather die laughing than screaming.

He stared at the big black wolf in front of him and giggled.

"Come at me bro." the wolf sneered and lunged. His screams and ripping body sounds went unheard through the thick forest canopies.

A/N

There might one more chapter left after this one! Sorry if it sucked! I really tried my best but its super later like 4Am when I finished typing this and so I'm like wigged out and tired as fuckkkk...so please don't bash!

Review

FAQ 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N

So um, there will be one more chapter after this one. I didn't really realize this story was so short, but it's a sequel so they usually suck worse than the first one. Sorry if you guys didn't like it so much.

Um, Sega385 is making a spin off, with my permission of course, to the last chapter in Daks sort of view, so they just wanted me to tell you guys. I hope you guys will read it for them.

So I guess here's the next update.

Logan's POV

I felt a little squirming and I gave a heavy sigh as Lydia began squirming and crying.

I sat up and rolled around in place to my other side, sitting up so i could finally stand and get out of bed. I picked Lydia up as Carlos groaned and sat up. I held the crying baby as I started towards the door, but I glanced over my shoulder at Carlos.

"Its my turn, go back to sleep." he nodded and then looked at the clock.

"Its 6 am."

"She'll start sleeping through the full night in a while. Give it time."

Carlos nodded and laid back down as I started out into the hallway. I began down the stairs slowly, making sure to feel each step carefully so I wouldn't fall. I got to the bottom and walked into the kitchen as the sunlight began peeking through the grey clouds. I put a bottle in the microwave and turned it on bouncing Lydia. She looked up at me with her icy eyes, before she whimpered and then stuck her tongue out. I chuckled and placed my finger next to her lips, letting her suckle on my thin finger.

I examined my hand for a moment,staring at my boney hand. I wasn't as skinny as I had been, but I was still boney. All my clothes sagged on me, but I knew the weight would come back soon.

The microwave dinged and I turned around grab it. I shook the formula, testing it on my hand before sitting down and putting it to Lydia's mouth, waiting for her to take the baby bottle nipple in her mouth and suckle. She was a little bad at eating, so I had to force her sometimes. But she took the bottle and sucked greatly, swallowing the formula.

I took a rag and wiped the spit up formula from around her mouth as she sucked on the bottle. Halfway through the bottle, she stopped and hiccuped, and I lifted her body up, holding her head as I patted her back. She whimpered, so I patted harder until she burped loudly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I lowered Lydia into my arms again, and I turned gaze at Carlos. He rested his head against mine and stared at Lydia, letting his hand fall down to pull her little pink cap back and brush his hands through her thin platinum locks. They drifted between his fingers and then flattened back against her head.

He gave a shaky exhale.

"She's so beautiful." he whispered. I nodded and rubbed his hand as she cooed.

"She is. She looks just like her." I traces a finger over Lydia's face and watched her give a smile filled with gums.

The doorbell rang and I jumped, Carlos and I turning around. I shook a little and Carlos gripped my boney shoulder harder.

"Shh. It's fine. It's fine. We're safe." he whispered. I shook rapidly, staring at the door. My arms started to shake, to the point where Lydia was starting to cry. Carlos swooped in and took the small infant.

"Shhh..." he said to both of us.

"Logan, it's okay. It's okay. Do you need your anxiety meds?" he whispered. I nodded and stood, walking in a daze as I grasped for the prescription bottle. Carlos bounced Lydia as we walked to the door, grumbling something about it being so early. I swallowed a few anxiety meds dry, gagging before choking them down and slowly following Carlos, tugging the thick sweater down.

I hid behind him as he opened the door and gave a small smile.

"Kendall,James."

I peeked out and saw the two older guys as they nodded at Carlos and walked in.

"Logan, how are you?" James said quietly. I blushed and tugged my sweater arms down further.

"Im okay." Kendall smiled and leaned close to Carlos, smiling and tugging at the little,pink and white onesie Lydia wore, before leaning close to kiss her cheek.

"Shes gorgeous. You're lucky." he whispered, before their faces fell.

"Im sorry...I didn't mean anything like that." he whispered. Carlos nodded and switched Lydia around, holding her against his shoulder as she yawned and shut her eyes. He supported her head and nodded.

"Its okay. We knew what you meant." I said, giving a shaky breath. Kendall nodded and I pulled him into a hug as James shoved a hand in his pocket, and petted Lydia's back with the other.

"I know, we miss her, too, Kendall." Carlos whispered. James yanked us into his arms, holding Kendall and I close.

"It'll get better." he whispered as I tucked my face into his broad chest and sobbed. Kendall didn't sob, but he cried softly. I turned and saw Carlos turned away, his face turned away form all of us and his tears were falling off his chin. I wanted to comfort him, but I knew he was a little solo with his heavy emotions.

After a few minutes of tears, Kendall and James stepped back and we all were sighing gently. James cleared his throat and looked at Kendall, before putting an arm around him.

"We um, have some news."

Kendall gave a small smile.

"We, are um, having a baby." my jaw dropped a little and I put my hands together.

"Congratulations." I whispered. Kendall smiled.

"We already have a surrogate. Shes about three, four months along, with both our genes. She's due sometime around March or April." James smiled. Carlos smiled and gently rubbed Lydia's back, turning his head to whisper to her.

"Did you hear that, sweetheart? You're going to have a friend to play with soon." he kisses Lydia's cheek and held her close.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are doing okay. Well, we really stopped by to give you this." James opens my clenched hand and sets a key inside it, closing my hand around it.

"Its to Johnny and Myranda's house...in case you need anything." Kendall whispered. Kendall hugged me and Carlos before they made their way towards the door.

"Wait, what are you guys going to do?!" I cried, hurrying after them.

James stopped and looked at Kendall.

"Make things right, that what."

"We're turning our lives around, for the baby."

I nodded and they left, shutting the door quietly behind them. I turned to Carlos, both of us silent, and I opened my hand to look down at the keys that they had placed in my hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

After giving Lydia a quick bath, I dried her with the softest towel we owned and I slid her little body into a small diaper before I put on a soft onesie for her. It was pale green and had flowers on it, and her eyes popped out. I put a jacket on her, putting booties on her and out a small hat on her head, before tying on a scarf.

Carlos walked in, zipping up his own winter jacket. He gave a small laugh and poked me.

"She looks like a stuffed marshmallow." I smiled, but then finished her off with mittens so she wouldn't scratch herself. She laughed and put her hand in her mouth, squirming and moving her leg a little. I smiled and rubbed her leg.

"I don't want her getting sick. It's already snowing outside." I said, standing up after I buckled her into her carrier. I zipped up my own jacket, and picked up the carrier.

"I guess you're right." Carlos said, following me out the door. He locked the door before following me to my, now renovated car, and climbing in.

We both sat there for a moment, staring at the keys in my hand.

"Its okay. We can do this." he whispered, closing my hand and starting the car.

It took us a little while to get there, because Carlos seemed to procrastinate a little, but I didn't object to it. It still hurt, but as we finally pulled up to their house, it didn't seem to be that bad.

Their house looked cold and empty, but at the same time I was still expecting Myranda to waltz out the door, laughing and doing snow angels in the white snow with her long blonde hair streaming out behind her. I half expected Johnny to be right behind her, holding Lydia instead of me, crunching through the snow.

I got out of the car, rubbing my hands together to keep them warm as I unhooked Lydia from the car. I stopped when I reached the porch, turning to stare at the yard. It was as if everything wasn't supposed to be like this. I could see Johnny and Myranda growing up with Lydia, teaching her how to ride a bike, send her off to school, roll around in the snow with her.

Warm tears cascaded down my cheeks as Carlos held me close, and planted a kiss on my temple.

"Shh, baby it's okay. If Lydia wasn't supposed to be with us, then she wouldn't be. It's how things are supposed to be." then he gently grabbed the key from my hand and unlocked the chilly house. We walked in and I noticed how chilly the floor was, so I decided not to set her down on the floor. I set her carrier down and picked her up, holding her close so she would be warm as Carlos led me up the stairs. We both stopped in front of some of the doors.

"I guess ghosts only belong in our memories." I whispered. Carlos nodded and slowly opened the first door. It was a study.

Carlos shut it slowly, then we continued to the next one. It was their own bedroom. Carlos sighed and looked at me.

"Im...I'm uh going to collect some photographs. For Lydia and friends." He said quietly. I nodded as he disappeared into their bedroom, and I opened the next door. A bathroom. Nothing interesting in there.

I opened the last door and my heart sank when I saw it was a completed nursery. Carlos appeared beside me a minute later, sniffling and drying his tears as he stuffed photos he found into his pocket.

"Oh...Logan."he rubbed my shoulders as I shivered and stepped into the room. I touched the crib with one hand, holding Lydia against my chest with the other. My heart fell when I saw it was the dragonfly one Myranda had chosen. The whole room was painted in a pretty lilac color, with green dragonflies on the wall. I looked at Carlos, and held Lydia with now arms as I collapsed into the rocking chair. I broke down and Carlos wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh god, c-Carlos, I thought I could take it, but I can't! It hurts so much!" I sobbed. Lydia noticed our discomfort and began whimpering, then she began crying, bawling loudly. Carlos pulled away and took her, holding her close.

"I know, baby, I know. It hurts badly. But, I want you to think about it. Their probably in such a better place right now, and their always with us, watching us. I'm honored to take care of their baby, and to tell her how brave and wonderful her parents were." he squeezed my hand and I gave a sigh.

"I guess your right. It just hurts, bad." I stood and touched the crib.

"She chose this crib herself. She was so excited for Lydia to come." I whispered. Carlos gave me a small smile.

"There you go. It'll get better, sweetheart." he kissed my cheek and looked down at Lydia.

"Well...this baby needs a crib. We'll...pick it up tomorrow, okay?" I nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"okay. I guess we should leave now."

XXXXXXXX

I looked down at Logan as he slept, his arm curled around Lydia protectively. The little platinum-haired babies lips moved and she twitched in her sleep, then she calmed down and her lips smacked together.

I tried to be a bit more quieter as I tapped on my laptop, clicking away on my keyboard. Because of the incident with Logans dad, I felt the need to take a load off of Logan's mind, what with the lies, rape, and me accidentally shooting his dad in the head...who I didn't realize was his dad...

His family was worse than mine was. He would meet mine one day, but for now, I needed to fix his and reassure him.

I took one last gaze at him before I turned back to my work.

Logan's POV

"Carlos, you've droven us both three hours away from home, and I'm sure we don't have enough diapers left for Lydia." I complained as I walked after him. I'm pushing Lydia's stroller after Carlos, making sure she's shielded from the cold wind as I walked after Carlos. He parked somewhere further back and now I was trailing after him.

Carlos shushed me and I rolled my eyes as I continued following him, crunching through the snow and making sure I avoid icy puddles as I hurried after Carlos. I looked down at Lydia, making a face for her, and rubbing her pink cheeks. She burst into giggles, before sneezing and I covered her up with the blanket more as I almost rammed into Carlos. He was holding a piece of paper that had been folded up, and he was staring into the cafe he were standing in front of.

"I knew she'd be here." he whispered. I looked at him in confusion.

"Are we looking for someone?"

"We were. But, Logan the reason I brought you here is because...the person I was looking for..." but I stopped him as I stared into the cafe. Memories, long forgotten, resurfaced. I felt my heart pound and I looked at him.

"My mom?"

He nodded and squeezed my arm.

"I wanted you to either have closure if she died, or something like that. I just wanted you to talk to her." tears ran down my cheeks and I sobbed gently.

"You fool. You damn fool, you did all this for me? God, I love you so much." I collapsed into his arms and sobbed gently.

"I love you to...now, go talk to your mom before she leaves." I nodded and grabbed the stroller, pushing it inside the cafe as Carlos held the door open for me. He plopped down inside a booth by the window, smiling at me. I nodded and started walking slowly towards the woman that could only be my mother. She looked a bit older than I remembered, with just a few wrinkles, and she was a bit tanner. She had reading glasses on the end of her nose, deep in a book and a hot coffee next to her. I sucked in a breath as I stopped the stroller and stood there.

"H-hi there." she looked up, her dark brown eyes meeting mine. They were happy and full of light. She smiled and took her glasses off.

"Well, hello. How may I help you?"

"Are you mrs.M-Mitchell?"

She gave a small frown.

"Oh,no no. I go by my second husbands name now...but it's odd, not many people know that name." she eyed me warily. I sighed and sat down across from her, taking Lydia out of her stroller and holding the baby in my lap. She eyed Lydia, too, but made a little "Aw" face when she saw the baby.

"This is my god-daughter, Lydia. Her mother died...about a month ago. Loss of blood. I've had some things happen to me, that have made me think over my life."

My mother frowned, but crossed her leg and sat there, head on her hands, listening intently.

"Okay, but how do I fit into this?"

I gave a shaky sigh and leaned forward.

"You may or may not remember me, but my name is Logan. And your my mother."

She sat up slowly, her mouth open a little in shock. Her eyes were confused, and then she crunched her face up and covered her mouth with both her hands. She put them down a moment later and then traced my face with one.

"Logan? O-oh my god...it is you." she whispered. I nodded and looked down at Lydia, who stared at my mother in confusion. I sat Lydia up on my lap and watched her hold her head up, before sticking her tongue out.

My mom let out a sad little sob and buried her head in her hands.

"Oh, God...oh God, I'm such a bad p-person..." she whispered. I reached across quickly and grasped her shoulder. She looked at me and sniffled.

"You aren't a bad person. You never were. I don't blame you for leaving my dad." my mom raised her puffy eyes and looked at me, rubbing them and sniffling.

"How is your dad? I mean...did he get worse when I left?" she whispered.

I nodded.

"He started abused me a few years after you left. I met someone, and he got me out of there." I smiled and my mom made a sort of astonished face.

"Abused?"

"And then I started living with him."

"Him?"

"Yes. My fiancé." I smiled and turned to motion Carlos over. He walked over, sitting down beside me and shaking my moms hand.

"Hi, ma'am, I'm Carlos." my mom looked at me, then Carlos, then me, then Carlos, and then Lydia.

"This is a lot to take in. How's Brian?"

I tried to stop Carlos, but he opened his mouth, his face pulled into a frown.

"Hes dead."

My moms eyebrows raised and she looked at me.

"Alcohol posioning. I think. Not sure I wasn't really paying attention." my mom sighed.

"Oh, well. I'm sure he deserved it." she looked at me in shock and then blushed.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I-he was just such a bad person. I hated him so much."

"Dont feel bad. I did, too." we smiled at each other and then I passed Carlos Lydia. I leaned on my hands and smiled at my mom.

"So, tell me about yourself."

My mom smiled, and then sighed,leaning back in her chair.

"Well it's a pretty long one. After I left your dad, I traveled a little while. I went down south, then out east, then back down west. I even went to Mexico. But I missed the snow, and the north, so I came back home after five years of traveling. I stayed with my mom a little while until I found my own house, and then I started to realize how...lonely I was. I started on dating websites, but none of them worked. It happened in this cafe one day, and I just met him."

She chuckled.

"He spilt coffee on me, and then he freaked out. But he was so sweet. I gave him my number and by that time, I'm guessing you were around 9 ... We got married a bit earlier than I imagined, mainly because one day his protection broke and I got pregnant."

"p-pregnant?!" I exclaimed. My mom laughed.

"Yes. You have a half-brother, his name is Robert, Robby for short. He's nine years old, and is very smart, head of his class." I smiled a little, and my mom grabbed my hand.

"But, I don't want you thinking I love him more than you, I love you both equally."

"Than why did you leave him behind?" I glared at Carlos.

"What? I'm just making sure she treats you right, sweetheart." he smiled.

My mom gave a heavy sigh.

"I just...I couldn't go back there. I'm sorry Logan. I know what I did was wrong." I held my mothers hand and gave a little smile.

"Dont worry about it. My life is better now, dad is gone, I'm in a beautiful and loving relationship, and I have a beautiful god-daughter. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I want you in my life, mom."

I watched tears fall out of my moms eyes.

"okay. I'll be there for you."

"Good."

"Good. Now come over here and hug me." I jumped up and hugged my mom, chuckling when I discovered her shorter than I was.

I don't know if life could get any better up until now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlos and I decided the next summer, after I really graduated high school that our marriage would be held.

We did a simple wedding in our backyard, filled with beautiful wide and red roses. I was dressed in a white tux as my mother walked me down the aisle, right behind Lydia as the flower girl, who waddled done the aisle in a beautiful white dress. She dropped flower petals everywhere and her basket was half empty by the time she reached the alter, where Kendall picked her up and held her. James stood across from him as Carlos's best man.

James smiled at Kendall, who smiled back and then waved at their surrogate and newborn baby girl in the crowd. She was born about three months before, in the middle of March, and was beautiful, with coppery hair and deep green eyes from the sperm that they put in her uterus. The surrogate was a friend of theirs, but she wasn't around often, so I barely knew her.

They named the baby girl Myranda Jennifer Diamond. They called her MJ for short.

I watched my half brother walk down the aisle as the ring bearer. I had gotten to know him over the year, along with my mother and stepfather, whose name was Jared. Jared was a dark haired man, with greying hair, and he was around forty, my mother in her mid thirties, and worked as a pharmacist. He had grey-green eyes and wore glasses, but he seemed like a wonderful person. Robby was a pretty tall kid, with rainbow braces and a full head of black curls that suited him. He had my moms brown eyes and I absolutely adored him.

Jared and Robby didn't know what to make of Carlos and I at first, but when Robby heard he had an older brother he was the happiest little kid I've ever seen. He loved Lydia and often played around with her, staying over at our home for the night.

Jared was a little skeptical, and was unsure about us being homosexual, but then he told me one day he saw how deeply in love we were and asked if I could forgive him, and come to our wedding.

Of course I agreed.

The wedding was beautiful and the kiss Carlos and I shared had me in tears. He looked so beautiful, and I was stunned when I saw him at the end of the aisle.

We went to a hotel that night, and then the next day we let my mom baby sit Lydia as we flew to Rome for a week or so, for our honeymoon.

We...didn't really leave the hotel room all that much. (insert winky face here)

But we still saw a lot in Rome. It was a beautiful city, but when we got home, the house seemed amazing. Lydia ran, or waddled,up to me and I swung her around in a circle as soon as we got inside the house.

Carlos and I have been through a lot, but...I think we had to go through it all just to get where we are in life. I couldn't be happier, because I think we finally discovered where we belong.

A/N

Awww how cute!

But this is NOT the last chapter, guys, the next one WILL be! so review, and let me know what you guy thought! The next chap should be up soon!

FAQ


	16. Chapter 16

A/N

So this is the end. I'm sorry if my story wasn't very long, or if you guys didn't like it very much. I apologize, but heres the last chapter.

Epilogue

*6 years later*

Logan's POV

The sunlight creeped through the windows and shone on my face, making me yawn as I stretched and opened my eyes. I smiled and turned on my side, scratching my morning stubble, letting me know I had to shave later on.

I rolled onto my side and gave a little content sigh as I curled into Carlos's warm body. He gave a little moan as my hands slid over his torso, and I trailed it down his gorgeous body, feeling his pecs, his abs, down to his manhood, which was hardening under my fingertips. Carlos moaned and I watched his eyes flutter open, turning his head to look at me.

"Good morning." he whispered, after checking the time. It was somewhere around seven in the morning. I sighed and curled further onto his naked body.

"Morning. You're so warm. Like a dog." Carlos chuckled and kissed me, before grabbing my body and tugging me up and onto his lap, so I was straddling him. I felt his hard erection on my leg, rubbing up. I moaned, feeling my own arousal grow before I laid down over him and kissed him deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you,too." he panted. I reached underneath me and grabbed his manhood, stroking it, tugging on it. Carlos moaned and gripped my hips, before rolling us around again and he was now on top of me. I felt him pushing in past my tight ring of muscles and I gasped, digging my nails into his shoulders.

"Oh, god, Carlos, please-" he bit deep into my neck and licked the tender spot.

"Tell me, what do you want?" he whispered. I gasped as he pushed in even more, engulfing his full manhood in my opening. The pleasure was overwhelming.

"M-make love to me." I whispered. And he did, not going so fast, but hard and slow,moving hard and deep, making us both moan and gasp. When we were both spent, sweaty and slick with our own fluids, he gently pulled out and kissed me passionately. I gave a little moan and smiled as I kissed him back.

"Making love with you will never grow boring." I whispered. Carlos sucked gently on my Adams apple, and I groaned, tugging on his hair.

"Thats good to know." he whispered, after pulling off my throat with a little pop. I smiled, then gasped as he raised both of our bodies off the bed and carrying me, his hands on my thighs, as he slid us into the bathroom.

XXXXXXX

After a hot shower, and a quick shave, I got dressed and slid on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, relishing in the comfy clothes before I started down the stairs to start cooking breakfast. I turned the stove on, placing a couple of skillets on the stove before I reached into the fridge and pulled out bacon, eggs, and butter. I put butter in one skillet before cracking two eggs in it, watching them bubble. I put the bacon in the next pan and began cooking, listening for Carlos, who was probably still shaving, or something.

Oh, well it gave me time as I filled up a whole plate with bacon and started depositing eggs on plates. I moved the plates to the table, but a piece of bacon fell off. I watched the crunchy meat, but jumped back as a chubby, brown object dashed past me and slid on its belly to catch the falling meat.

"Poptart, you fat dog." she laid there, her legs spread as she laid on her belly. She wagged her little tail and raised her ears as I set the plates down on the table, before I bent down to rub her behind the ears. She panted gently and then sniffed at my feet.

I heard a little giggling and then footsteps as Poptart exploded into a little bit of howling and barking. Carlos came into the kitchen, jumping sort of in a gallop as Lydia burst into a fit of giggling. She wore dark purple pajamas with dragon flies all over them, but had pink three-toed monster slippers on.

"And around the moat, avoiding the evil alligator!" she cried, laughing as Carlos raced around the kitchen island, jumping over Poptart as my chubby dog jumped up and tried to nip at her slippers, but Carlos just placed Lydia on his shoulders and galloped around. I smiled and crossed my arms as Lydia continued screaming in happiness. Her laughter was contagious, and her imagination ran more wild than feral horses.

"Over the bridge and into the castle!" as Carlos stepped over Poptart's bed and pulled Lydia off his shoulders, placing her into her seat. She laughed and then looked at me.

"I shall save the prince from the evil dragon!" she gestured to me, and I laughed, leaning down to kiss her soft platinum blonde hair that reached the bottom of her back. She has grown from an adorable little baby to a beautiful, healthy seven year old. She had a HUGE imagination, and it got to the point where I had gone out and bought her the biggest doll house I could find at Toys R Us. Her room, which had been the upstairs study at one point, was remolded and furnished to look like a princess's room.

Not because she was spoiled, but just because she deserved the best.

I set bacon on all of our plates and went to sit down, when she stopped me.

"Daddy?" she turned those beautiful blue eyes on me, and I melted a little.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Daddy, I don't want bacon." I frowned and stared at her, pulling a dramatic suspicious look.

"Whhhyyy?" I asked. She giggled, showing off her cute little baby teeth, one of them missing in the front.

"Because it's mean to Yuma! I don't think she'll like it if I eat bacon." I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Im sure Uncle Kendall and Uncle James's pet pig won't mind, if she doesn't know about it." Lydia smiled and then grabbed a hunk of bacon and shoved it all in her mouth.

Carlos chuckled and picked at his own breakfast, putting his eggs on his toast before taking a bite, the yellow yolk giving him a weird mustache. I chuckled and bit into my own toast, before I checked my watch.

I gasped and ate a bit quicker before I wiped my mouth.

"Ive got to go, class starts soon." I kissed Lydia and rubbed her silky hair.

"Be good for Papi, okay?" she smiled at me and Poptart onto her lap, where she feed the dog her egg yolk.

"Okay, Daddy."

I walked over go Carlos and wiped the yolk mustache off before kissing him.

"You be good, too."

"Ill try. Have fun in class." I hugged him and walked out, grabbing my backpack and laptop off the couch and heading towards the door. I opened the door and then stopped. I turned around and stared at Carlos and Lydia. Lydia laughed and clapped her hands as Poptart jumped on the table and began licking the plates. I watched Carlos laugh and put Poptart in the floor, but then ran to the other side and lifted Lydia, tickling her and tossing her in the air.

I smiled, feeling my heart thump hard in my chest. I wanted to cry a little, but I pulled it together.

Carlos was made to be a dad. He had every trait to be one.

I smiled and opened the door, leaving for my college classes.

Carlos's POV

It was about twenty minutes after Logan left when James and Kendall walked through the door, Yuma, their pet pig, on a leash behind them. Kendall took the leash off of her and watched as she snorted and walked over to Poptart, curling up on the pillow with her. I laughed at the lazy pets and looked up at James and Kendall as James set their daughter down. MJ immediately dashed over and hugged Lydia.

"Hey guys. You just missed breakfast." James settled on the couch, Kendall beside him.

"Aw, thats okay, we had breakfast."

"I don't think charcoal counts as breakfast." I chuckled, stretching my fingers out as Lydia slid the small paint brush over my fingernails, painting them a deep pink.

"There! Your hand is finished." she smiled proudly as she blew on my fingernails, drying them. I held my hand up, examining it with amazement for her.

"Oh, wow!"

"Do you like it?" I smiled as MJ leaned close and made an "Ooh" sound.

"Yes, their very beautiful!" MJ shrieked. James sniggered, but I glared at him and he shut up as the girls giggled and whispered to each other, before they disappeared upstairs. I smiled, listening to their footsteps, obviously looking for something. I turned to see James and Kendall curled up on the couch.

"Late night?"

"Early morning. MJ is super excited for kindergarten." Kendall yawned and smiled at me.

"Is Lydia excited for first grade?" I shrugged and examined my pink nails, not because they were pretty or anything, but I thought she did a pretty good job. She's got talent in art.

"I guess. I mean, she hasn't said anything about it really." James smiled and bent down to scoop Yuma up.

"Well, maybe she's just nervous. Some people are, because they think their losing their friends when they go into the next grade." I frowned as the girls came skipping down the stairs, a blanket and a basket in hand that clattered. They started setting up what seemed to be a tea party on the coffee table around us.

"Well, it'll be okay, she makes new friends quickly-Oh! Thank you!" I beamed at MJ as she set a golden crown on my head and then placed a cookie on the plate in front of me, before giggling and running over to Lydia, who was yanking Kendall off the couch.

"Come on! You guys are part of the royal court, and we must have a uh um meeting! Yeah a meeting over the growth of the gumdrop bushes!" Lydia cried as MJ grabbed James's hands.

"Daddy! Come on, Daddy! You're part of the royal court too! You're the prime minister of the licorice lands!" James and Kendall kneeled on the floor, both of them laughing as the little girls began ranting, stomping around the table in the tutus they had put on upstairs, yelling something about how the gumdrop bushes and peppermint trees weren't being taken care of properly and not producing enough for the land of Sweets.

I smiled and took a bite of the chocolate chip cookie, scratching Poptart behind the ears as I watched the girls play, seeing their bubbly faces. I never imagined myself here, twenty four years old and with a seven year old daughter. I thought I was always going to be in the gang business.

But I rather trade that for this, because this was so much better.

Lydia sat in my lap, giggling and laughing. I blew a raspberry on her face and then tickled her, making her scream. Kendall was swinging MJ around in the air, before we all settled on the couches, laughing and calming a bit down. Kendall bounced MJ on his lap, making the copper-haired girl giggle.

Then it came, this question I wasn't expecting for, for a long time.

MJ looked at me with her wide green eyes and stuck a finger in her mouth.

"Uncle Carlos? Why does Lydia not look like you or uncle Logan?" I froze and my eyebrows shot up.

"I...I um..." I looked at Kendall. He sighed and held MJ close.

"Youll learn when you're older." MJ pouted and then Lydia looked at me.

"Ive been wondering that for a while, too. A lot of people have mommies, papi, but I don't."

"Corey McConnell, this um older kid,said my daddies were faggots, and I was a weirdo. Daddy, whats a faggot?" MJ looked at her dads and I saw her face turn into shock when she saw the hurt expressions on her fathers faces.

Kendall slid his hand into James's and they looked at each other, before turning back to MJ.

"Well, you see baby you did have a mommy. But, when mommy had you, she gave you to us, because we're your daddies. We wanted you so badly, but daddies can't have babies, so we got a mommy to have you for us. Do you get what I'm saying? And some people think two daddies isn't right." MJ scrunched her nose up for a minute.

"Yeah, but why didn't mommy want me?" we all watched with tender hearts as the little girls bottom lip trembled. James wrapped her in his strong arms.

"No, no, baby! She loved you very much! She wanted you, but she couldn't keep you. It's a little hard to explain, but she wanted you, but she just couldn't have you." james kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Are you glad you guys have me?" she asked oh so innocently. Kendall and James looked at each other, james turning back to his daughter and Kendall looking at me.

"Yes, very much. We love you so much, I don't think we could live without you." MJ smiled and hugged her dad tight. I smiled and looked down at Lydia, smoothing her hair back as she stared up at me, her blue eyes piercing my gaze. I waited for her to say something, but she never opened her mouth.

XXXXXXXXX

When Kendall and James left, it was pretty late. Logans classes run late on Fridays, so I started up dinner as Lydia sat at the table and colored. I waited a little while, before pulling the steak out of the oven and setting it on the table, along with baked potatoes, Mac n' cheese, and bread rolls. I craned my neck to see Lydia staring down at her drawing, which appeared to be Logan, her and I.

She placed it under her other drawings as I began making her plate. She was being awfully quiet.

It made me think about what happened earlier. Was she upset? Curious? I wished she would just ask me something already.

"Do you um want a baked potato?" I watched her nod.

"Cheese? Bacon bits?" more nods. I gave a small sigh and finished making her plate as Logan walked in.

"Oh I'm hooommmeee! Finally, that lecture went on forever!" he collapsed into a chair beside Lydia and kissed the top of her head.

"How was your guy's day?" his large brown eyes flicked between Lydia and I, but I didn't say anything at first.

"Um Kendall and James brought MJ over. Lydia and her played for a little while. Oh, and she gave me this awesome nail job." I said with fake cheerfulness, trying to make her smile. I flashed my pink nails to Logan and watched him stifle his laughter.

"Oh, sounds great. Did you have a fun time, honey?" he frowned when Lydia just continued chewing on her steak. He smoothed her hair back and frowned at me, giving me a little glare as if to say,"What did you do?!"

I shrugged.

"Lydia, sweetie, you okay?" she raised her head and gave a small smile, nodding and stuffing her mouth full of steak so she had an excuse not to speak.

She didn't say anything later that night, but she followed us into the bathroom as Logan and I were brushing our teeth and getting ready for bed.

"You brush your teeth?" Logan asked after he spat out toothpaste.

"Yes, daddy."

"Brush your hair?" I looked at her straight and soft hair. No knots.

"Yes,Papi."

"Do you want a bedtime story?" Logan smiled and picked her up, careening her out of the bathroom. I follow them, shutting the lights off as we took her to her room. The room was a soft purple, with dragonflies and butterflies all over the wall. Her bed was a larger than normal twin bed with a white canopy around it. She had a closet that led up to a little reading nook that we built when she was three, and we made the window look like a castle window. It was comfy.

I pulled the comforter back off her bed and placed her underneath it, tucking her in and kissing her forehead.

"Okay, what story do you want us to tell you?" Logan smiled and reached towards the bookcase, until Lydia stopped him.

"Tell me about my mommy." Logan froze and his head twisted to look at me.

"What did you tell her?" he hissed. I frowned and crosses my arms.

"I didn't say anything! MJ pointed it out that Lydia doesn't look like us." Logan sighed and sat beside Lydia, holding her close. I sat at her feet and watched them.

"Okay, so you want to know about your real mommy and daddy."

"But aren't you guys my real daddies?" she questioned, suddenly looking a bit frightened. I held her hand and gave her a warm smile.

"Yes! Of course we are! It's just, we didn't have you. We did take care of you, though!" she smiled a bit bigger.

"But what happened to my real mommy and daddy?" Logan sighed and hugged her, placing his chin on her head.

"We were got in a fight with really bad people, and you were still in your mommies stomach when she got hurt, and then you started coming. Your mommy was hurt pretty badly, and we couldn't get her to the hospital. She had to have you where we were, and your daddy got hurt,too. We had to help them both when they..." Logan trailed off and looked away. I saw the tears in his eyes and I felt some behind mine, too. I quickly wiped them away and rubbed his shoulder, before I stood and headed to our room.

I grabbed one of the couple of picture frames off of my dresser and went back to Lydias room, passing her the large frame.

"See this girl here? That's your mom." Lydias eyes widened and she gently touched Myrandas face.

"She was pretty." Logan smiled and looked at me.

"She was very pretty. And that's your dad." Lydia smiled.

"I have his hair! And wow, mommy was fat!" she giggled. I smiled and rubbed her head.

"Thats because that bump is you." lydia's eyes widened bigger and she looked from me to Logan to the photo.

"Wow..." she smiled and touched her parents's faces again. Logan kissed her cheek and pulled the blanket up.

"You can keep that photo." Lydia burst into happiness.

"Really?! Oh wow thank you!" she hugged Logan and then pulled me close to hug me, too, before she leaned over and placed it on her nightstand, right beside the picture of Logan and I she had.

"There now I have all of my family!" she smiled, before shutting her eyes and yawning. Logan and I kissed her on the cheek and then I tucked her in, turning her lights off and turning the small nightlight on, watching her ceiling as little stars appeared from the light below. I heard a shuffling and looked down to see Poptart sitting by my feet, her large belly hitting the floor. She whimpered and smiled at me, panting a little. I picked her up and placed her by Lydia, kissing her forehead again before I left the room, shutting the door slowly behind me.

Logans POV

The next day was Friday, the first day of school, then a weekend for the children to get their supplies. My classes didn't start until nine today, so I got time to get up and get showered and dressed before I had to rush.

I walked into Lydias room at six, just as the sun was coming up. I smiled and sat beside her on her bed, running my fingers through her hair as I calmly woke her up. She blinked and sat up, yawning.

"What time is it, daddy?"

"Six. Come on, let's get you into the bath so you don't smell bad later on." she giggled after I whispered to her, then I lifted her up by her armpits to place my sleep god-daughter on my hip. I walked into the bathroom we connected to her room and turned on the warm water, before I helped her out of her pajamas and placed her in the warm bath.

She instantly woke up from the warm water and giggled as I washed her hair, rubbing large soapy suds into it. After I washed her hair out I soaped her up and cleaned her, taking her out and draining the bath.

"Thats fun. Can I wake up every morning like that?" she whispered, giggling as water dribbled off her platinum blonde hair and onto her towel. I chuckled as I began bushing her hair and then I was drying it, blowing hot air to dry it quickly.

"So what would you like to wear today, hmm?" I searched through her closet, pulling out one dress and holding it up. Lydia shook her head at the purple dress.

"Okay then. How about this one?" I held up a pink dress. Lydia shook her head again and I sighed, pulling off a tee shirt and a dark pink tulle skirt that had layers.

"Yes that one!" I smiled and handed it to her, knowing she can put clothes on by herself. She yanked them on and then put on white tights with polka dots and put on her converse.

"Ready to go?" she nodded and put on a hoodie and grabbed her backpack. I walked her downstairs, stopping to bang on our door and Carlos came out, following me as he zipped up a hoodie, shoving his hands in his pockets. I smirked and rubbed his shoulder as we walked outside, him scooping up Poptart before shutting and locking the door.

"Im guessing you couldn't get all the nail polish off." I whispered. He glared at me, and I shivered a little. He's still a little scary, so I usually try and not piss him off.

"Shut up." he hissed as we climbed into the car. He turned to make sure Lydia was buckled before he turned back around and put on his own seatbelt. It didn't take us long to get to the school, and I pulled up to the curb, climbing out with Lydia. I walked around the car and rubbed her shoulder.

"Ready for school?" she sat there and I frowned, before I squatted beside her.

"You okay?"

"What if my teacher is mean? What if none of my friends are in my class? What if the art teacher isn't there this year? What if-" I put a finger to her lips and shut up her for a moment. Then I stood and took her silky hair in my hands and began braiding it.

"Okay, I promise your teacher will be nice. As long as you're not a smart aleck you'll be fine, okay? And so what? You are a good, creative person and I'm sure you'll make tons of friends, and even still be friends with your friends from last year! You're a very special girl. And I'm sure if there's a new art teacher, they'll be very nice." I kissed her on the nose and her cheeks went red.

"I guess so. Hey look it's uncle Kendall." I turned as James and Kendall pulled up, Kendall climbing out of the passenger seat and helping MJ out of the car. I smiled at them and walked over to Kendall as Lydia walked over to MJ, picked up her hand and held it, hugging her.

"Come on, MJ, let's go find your class." Lydia said as they began walking towards the school. I smiled and watched them, noticing they even sort of dressed alike, skirts and tights and converse. I looked at MJ and chuckled as I noticed Lydia had started walking and braiding MJ's hair at the same time. They disappeared behind the dark windows of the school and I turned to Kendall. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"You know, she idolizes Lydia." he said quietly. I smiled.

"I hope their friends for a long time."

"Me too." I rubbed his shoulder and watched him smile.

"she's beautiful, you know."

"Lydias beautiful, too." Kendall smiled at me and I nodded at him.

"Hey follow us, I'm heading to the park for a little while." Kendall nodded as he climbed into the passenger seat and I climbed into the drivers seat, heading over to the park a few minutes later.

When we got there, Carlos carried me on his back, huffing a little.

"Getting old?" I chuckled. He squeezed my legs a little harder and I squealed.

"Shut up. My side is hurting again." he whispered. I frowned after he set me down and I wrapped an arm around him, rubbing the bullet wound on his side.

"Im sorry." he laid his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Its fine. I feel fine. Hey come on, let's sit down here." he guided us to a bench and we watched Kames, a little couple we made of James and kendalls name, as they played with Yuma and Poptart, before Kendall lead James to some swings and James shoved akendall onto a swing and started pushing him. I smiled and laced my fingers with Carlos's.

"I love you." I whispered. He placed his head on mine and smiled.

"I love you too."

I checked my watch and sighed.

"I still have a few minutes before we have to get to my class." I whispered. Carlos tucked his head into the crook of my shoulder.

"Skip it, please, just today." he whispered. I sighed and kissed his cheek.

"Fine, just today." I whispered back. We sat there for a little while, and then as it started getting later, Kendall and James left before we went home, too. As soon as we got there, Carlos grabbed me and pressed our lips together in a long, wonderful kiss that gave out huge sparks and flooded my body with the feeling of love. He went lower, panting from the long kiss as he kissed my cheeks, nose, chin, jaw and while he was working on my neck I checked my watch. It was only9:34 in the morning.

"We have time." I whispered as I shoved him into the guest bedroom, not really caring enough to go all the way up the stairs. I don't remember shedding all of our clothes off, but then I was under Carlos, open and ready for him as he went inside of me. I felt him pounding slow and hard, hitting my prostate dead on, making sweet love to me.

I cried out, digging my nails into her sides, tracing my fingers over his bullet scar, before I raised my legs up higher. I squeezed around Carlos and he cried out, pressing himself further into me, and leaning more over me, so my knees hovered around his shoulders.

"Oh...god...baby, r-relax, you've gotta relax." he panted, and I gasped as he rubbed my prostate harder.

"I c-can't. T-take it." he gasped harder and then with one hard thrust had me crying out, spasming as I orgasmed. I tightened harder around Carlos and he screamed in pleasure as he orgasmed and spilt inside of me.

I wrapped my arms around him and smiled, pressing kisses to his sweaty neck and chest.

"I love you." I whispered and panted after every kiss. He smiled and kissed me back, but sometime soon after we fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day consisted of sleeping and having fun with Lydia after she came home.

But now we were curled into a small circle in our bed upstairs. Lydia laid in between us, having fallen asleep after watching a movie with us. I had no heart to wake her up and move her, so I let her sleep with us. I smiled when I felt the bed move a little in the dark and Carlos's fingers laced with mine.

"I love you." I whispered, and I heard a small chuckle from him.

"I love you, too."

"I hope we can be like this forever." I whispered. Carlos leaned over Lydia and gently kissed me on the forehead.

"Me too. Ya know...I never thought this is what my life would be like..." I smiled and pressed my cheek to his.

"Still cant believe it's been almost seven years." I whispered. He smiled in the dark and squeezed my hand.

"Wait until it's fifty."

"Thatll be celebration worth living for."

"I wonder what our life will be like when she's 18." he said, gesturing to Lydia.

"Hard. She'll rebel, but I swear if she gets pregnant before shes twenty five I'm cutting the fathers dick off." I laughed and he rubbed my cheek gently.

"I mean this, Logan, I'm glad I ran into you that day at school and made you drop your book. I'm glad I couldn't stop wondering about you because of that little named signed into the book. I'm glad I met you." he whispered. I blinked tears away and squeezed our hands laced together harder.

"I love so much, Carlos." I choked out, trying to hold back tears.

I think that day in the hallway was fate. I think everything was nothing but fate happening to us, making Carlos knock his hard walls back down to open up for me, bring me into his life. I love him, this, us, our whole life. I dont care how much we've been through,I hope it never changes for us.

The end

A/N


End file.
